The thin line between business and pleasure
by LittL' MinX
Summary: Chuck Bass has it all: the money, the lifestyle and the women... What happens when he comes home after the summer and finds out his stepsister brought home a friend. Who appears to be a female version of himself... What happens when that particular stranger turns his Bass-world up side down... Is it possible for Chuck to have finally met his match...?
1. Taeser

_#Blast_240688#_

_Spotted! Missbabyv returning to fanfiction…_  
_She is ready to leave her high school days behind and get down to business with a new story:  
_  
_"the thin line between business and pleasure."_

_Starring in the lead roles:_

_None other than the notorious Chuck Bass we all love and adore._  
_Accompanied by a different version of our beloved Blair Waldorf._  
_No worries she is still the same witty full version of herself. Perhaps even more so..._

_Co-starring the members of the Van der Bass family and loyal best friend Nathaniel 'Nate' Archibald._  
_Even a few frenemies make their appearance and are casted for some roles you wouldn't expect..._

_So who's exited? I know I am..._  
_You know you love me..._  
_XOXO, gossip girl._

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. All the characters and gossip girl are property of the CW and it's creators.

_**AN: I am back… And with a bombshell of a story I may add…I hope you all enjoyed the teaser for my new story 'the thin line between business and pleasure'. I am planning on publishing the Prologue soon, but am looking for a Beta. Someone who's native language is English, is good with grammar and knows Chuck and Blair. And finds themselves able to finish one chapter a week. If you are that person or if you know someone… You may always PM me.  
**_


	2. Prologue

Prologue

* * *

_**Suminary: **__**Chuck Bass has it all: the money, the lifestyle and the women... What happens when he comes home after the summer and finds out his stepsister brought home a friend. Who appears to be a female version of himself... What happens when that particular stranger turns his Bass-world up side down... Is it possible for Chuck to have finally met his match...?**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! The caracters and gossip girl are property of the CW and it's creators.**_

The elevator bell echoes through the living room, announcing its arrival before the person inside steps out. Chuck strolls around the corner, followed by the doorman, Vanja, who carries his luggage. The man is thanked for his effort with a simple nod. Chuck waits for him to leave before entering the penthouse any further. The sun is setting and it gives the shiny white kitchen an orange glow. The place feels empty; after all, there is only one more week left of the summer break and the Upper East Siders are slowly leaving their Hampton or European homes and making their return to the island. He knows that Bart and Lily are still in Europe after an unexpected run-in in London; his father at work, as always, and his step-mother maxing out the credit cards on Bond street. He pours himself a glass of his favorite scotch and walks over to the window to enjoy the skyline of his favorite city. He has always enjoyed his trips to Europe, for both business and pleasure, but there's nothing like coming home to New York City and the way it consumes you from the first moment you've walked these streets.

With fall around the corner,there is a lot to look forward to. September is the kick-off when it comes to the Upper East Side's social calendar with balls, brunches and many more social gatherings of New York's elite. These are the places where you see husbands come home with a new trophy wife or you see a couple have an encounter with the former/current lover or mistress, with the husband or wife on the arm... It usually creates a few interesting and socially embarrassing shows for those involved- just entertainment for those witnessing it. The parties will be followed by New York's fashion week that overflows the city with almost unnatural beautiful young women and, adding the freshmen of NYU, Colombia and Cornell to that list, it's like a sea filled with new fish who have to learn what he means when he tells them:

_"I'm Chuck Bass..."_

He downs his Scotch and waits for the burning feeling to leave the back of his throat while the sun disappears from the New York skyline, behind the lowest buildings.

_#__blast #: _

_Hello, Upper East Siders!_

_The kick-off to another year filled with secrets, gossip and scandal has been given, by no other than our beloved Basshole… _

_Word just reached me that the Bass-jet touched down at JFK about an hour ago and that our notorious playboy came home alone... How un-scandalous of him…_

_Quite a shocker compared to last year when the Hollbrook twins accompanied him back and commented that they were both now officially members of the mile high club...__  
__Ladies, let's hope that he renews his membership in time.__  
_

_You know you love me,_

_XOXO, Gossip Girl_

He chuckles with the message on his phone, leaves his glass on the counter and strolls off to his bed. On his way to Eric's old, now his room he passes the guest bedroom, and with the door ajar he notices a few Louis Vuitton suitcases inside. It surprises him that Serena decided to take the guest bed room but he's glad also, sleeping across the hall from his step-sister would be kind of weard. That fact reminds him he needs to find out how well this room is isolated. Chuck can usually tell beforehand if they're screamers or not, but even a well-trained eye can be wrong sometimes. He knocks on the walls a few times, so far he's satisfied. Not only with the sound proved walls, but with the decoration as well: Lilly did a great job. It looks a lot like the bedroom of his penthouse suite at the Empire, which is now under reconstruction due to some new-found safety issues.

Before closing the new- and temporarily his- bedroom's door, a pile of clothes scattered around on the bed in Serena's room comes into his eyesight. He crosses the hall and notices that this room too has suitcases standing beside the bed. Serena never travels light, but even this is too much for her taste. He recognizes some of the clothing pieces and they are definitely owned by Serena Van der Woodsen. So if these are Serena's, to who do the suitcases in the guestroom belong to? He knows they can't be Eric's: he's already left for boarding school in Switzerland - at least that's what Lilly told him yesterday. In need for some answers, he moves from Serena's room into the guest bedroom with a few long strides. Having pushed the door open with his foot, he stands inside looking at the five Louis Vuitton cases in front of him. They are almost begging him to look inside them. He knows that one look inside will reveal who their guest is- not by name, but he will at least learn what kind of person has occupied the guest bedroom. After all you put yourself and your life in a suitcase when you travel.

Against one of his many principles, he picks up one of the suitcases and lays it down upon the perfectly made bed. The click of the lock makes his heart rate fasten. Disappointment overtakes him seconds later when he discovers empty clothing bags neatly folded up inside of it. Nothing more. A low growl fills his throat as he slams the suitcase shut and places it quite roughly back on the floor. His eyes wander around the room. Apart for some make-up and perfume placed on the vanity table, he sees no personal changes made in the room.

His eyes catch the original bottle of Chanel No 5 with the small, delicate and rounded shoulders. An exclusive and antique item, given that those specific bottles were only produced between 1911 and 1920. They changed it later on when the glass proved too thin for transport. At first glance you might think that the girl or woman occupying this room clearly has a classic taste. However, if you know the story about the origin of the perfume, you do know that sexually provocative perfumes heavy with animal musk or jasmine were associated with women of the demi-monde, prostitutes or courtesans and never with the 'respectable' woman.

Taking a slight turn to his left, he finds himself standing in front of a closet, which is filled with European haute couture. French couture to be exact. From Chanel and Dior to Gaultier. A few Lacroix pieces and nearly two dozen pieces from a designer he doesn't know. The label has a beautiful golden and gracefully designed _W_ embroidered on it. Based on the luxurious fabrics the clothing pieces are made of, he thinks it must be couture. His strain of thoughts is shortly after interrupted by a woman's voice. A high and sweet woman's voice, to be correct.

"Looking for anything in particular?" the voice wonders, "Maybe I can help..."

The sarcasm is obvious in her tone, yet it surprises him how relaxed she sounds. Any other woman would have screamed her lungs out by now, but not her apparently. Chuck's upset with himself. Not noticing there's someone home before you start snooping around is a rookie mistake. Considering himself an expert, he clearly failed miserably just now. However he cannot show her he's upset with himself, which would be even worse. So he composes himself, straightens his back and then slowly turns around.

First, he faces her big rich dark brown eyes, which match her dark brown curls perfectly. Next up are her full and rubycolored, lips. Only then his eyes land on her attire. A smirk reaches his lips and he slowly licks his lips while taking in her silhouette. She's just standing there in her see-trough white lace kimono, that's being held together by a white knitted rope around her thin waist, letting him eye her from head to toe. The fact that she owns a see trough robe, places her as bold in his book. She even has the guts to wear only a ruby colored corseted one-piece underneath it. That is considered an eyebrow raising action. It makes her sun kissed skin stand out even more. Oh, how he would like to be that robe right now... The thought makes his mouth go dry and his entire body burn with desire. He can't remember the last time he felt like this. He's sure that if she touches him now, he'll come right here and now in his pants. To divert his mind from his thought's he decides to open his mouth and reply her with an answer: "Only if you model them..."

"Nice try," she smiles at him.

"Pardon me for my curiosity." Chuck smiles.

He knows for a fact she's not bothered by his presence, otherwise he would have been forced out the minute she walked in. His apologetic gesture is more an attempt to keep the conversation going than an actual apology.

"Well, after all it is a quality we all possess. Apparently, some can control it better than others."

"I wasn't expecting to run into you just yet," He had hoped that the mystery lady in front of him would be out, partying the night away with his step-sister and her socialite friends.

"They never are..."

And with that he's kindly, but silently, gestured to leave her room.

* * *

**AN: If you are reading this, then that means you took the time to read my story i've worked so hard on. And i would like to thank you for it! Show your appreciation or share your thoughts and questions by clicking that little 'review'-button at the bottom. And leave me a little message.****  
****It has been a while since I've published something on the site and it is my first GG fanfiction. Big Chair and Chuck fan. ****  
****I also want to take a moment to thank my lovely beta's: ggcrazy192 & .lied for bearing with me. And helping me out with my akward language use and grammar. I will be uploading weekly... You'll be hearing from me again next week!****xoxo, D.**


	3. Chapter 1

_**Suminary: Chuck Bass has it all: the money, the lifestyle and the women... What happens when he comes home after the summer and finds out his stepsister brought home a friend. Who appears to be a female version of himself... What happens when that particular stranger turns his Bass-world up side down... Is it possible for Chuck to have finally met his match...?**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! The caracters and gossip girl are property of the CW and it's creators.**_

Chapter 1

Blair wakes up early the next morning, having barely slept: last night's encounter was messing with her head all night.

She was quite shocked when she found him standing in her room, looking at her personal belongings. His broad and masculine shoulders faced her, his suit appeared to be tailored, the fabric shining in the semi-darkness of the room. It was obvious that he rich, _very _rich, and the fact that he stood in the apartment could mean only one thing: it was Chuck.

Serena had told her all about him; how he is a notorious playboy, bedding a different woman every night - sometimes even two or three a day, or even at once. From the way she talked about him, it was obvious that Serena wasn't pleased with the fact that her mother had remarried his father. Judging from her own experience, Bart wasn't that bad. He had something about him that made women give him a second look. And the man standing in her room had that same attitude. It was obvious in the way he carried himself as he turned and stepped towards her walk-in closet. Pulling the doors open gently and taking his time to look at every piece separately. She wondered: _would he takes this much time in bed too...?_

_'Now, don't be a bad girl Blair. You haven't even officially met this man.'_

That was when she decided that it was about time to make her presence known.

"Looking for anything in particular?" she wondered loudly, "Maybe I can help..."

She didn't intend for it sound like some sort of invitation, but somehow it came out that way. He straightened his back and then slowly gave her a full frontal look of himself. As his amber colored eyes met hers instantly, she watched how they afterwards shifted to her brown curls and to her mouth. He really took his time- it almost felt like he was memorizing every inch of her body, especially once he gave her an once-over. Really slowly...

When Blair realized his eyes lingered on her body that was only clad in a see-through white kimono and a deep red 'one-piece' lingerie set, a smile crept up her full red lips. It'd been a while since she'd last been looked like that by a guy, who wasn't some gay tailor or wanna-be designer...

His eyes screamed raw and pure lust, and his look almost made her want to close that gap between them and lock that door. He didn't look like some scared little boy who'd just been caught stealing a cookie out of the jar, or some deer caught in the headlights. Those types are fun to play with too... easily dominated and nod yes to her every request... It can be fun to simply push them down and ride them off to heaven. But it's even more exciting if she's the one who ends up being thrown upon that mattress... and he looked just the type to do so... Her strain of thoughts was interrupted by his response to her earlier question:

"Only if you model them..."

"Nice try..." Blair responds with an even more devilish smile and honest answer than Chuck could possibly aware of. His response is cliché, but bold.

"Pardon me for my curiosity" He kind of apologizes. _Interesting..._

"Well after all it is a quality we all posses. Apparently some can control it better than others."

"I wasn't expecting to run into you just yet." he admits.

"They never are..." And with that she kindly, but silently, gestures him to leave her room. She closes the door behind him.

_'This should be fun...'_

That scene has been playing repeatedly in her mind all night, and she couldn't make it stop. Hopefully a day filled with work will help her mind cool down.

Blair looks at herself in the full-length mirror. She's decided to wear a purple briseux dress today. A Waldorf Original. As a teenager she hated it when her mother made her wear one of her latest designs; she always felt like her mother was playing dress-up with a real-life Barbie doll. Now she's always proud when she wears one of her mother originals. This one, in particular, seems as if it is glued upon her body: it's extremely tight fitting, especially around her petite, that makes the little curves she has stand out even more.

Before leaving, she checks the rest of her reflection: her Mahoney curls rest upon her shoulders in the front, a few strains of hair are pulled to the side, staying in place with the help of a shiny black pin- one that matches her black pearl earrings and ring, all worn to match her shiny black hooker-high heels. She takes one of her Louboutin handbags and puts her iPad and blackberry in it, along with her ruby red lipstick, eyeliner and mascara.

In the kitchen, the chef has just started making breakfast. He gives her a polite nod and then continues his work in silence. She wishes she could have brought Dorota with her, but her family home in France would have been left unattended. The maid stayed behind to make the final arrangements, before joining Blair in New York to stay with her once she finds her own apartment in the city. She normally wouldn't have agreed to staying with Serena's family, but she was unable to find a descent apartment in time.

This reminds her, the day she has ahead of her is a full one: not only does she have back to back meetings with potential buyers like Saks, Neiman Marcus, Barney and Bergdorf, but she also has to meet with a real estate agent and probably an interior designer too. With those thoughts in mind, she decides that she could really use a cup of and, apparently, the chef however isn't going to offer her one. If Dorotha was here, the table would have been set and a platter of fresh fruit, berries to be exact, along with a cup of coffee would already have been offered to her.

"Good morning, Blair."

"Good morning to you too, Bart."

"Coffee?"

"Yes, please."

The chef opens one of the shiny kitchen cabinets, takes two cups and sets them before them. Next he reaches for an Italian coffeemaker and hand-presses them both a cup.  
Blair adds half a teaspoon of sugar and a bit of cream to hers and then follows Bart to the living room.

"Lily told me that you are meeting important buyers later today."

"I am. First, however, I'm meeting the real estate agent, Lily recommended, in hope of finding an office space by the end of the day, along with an apartment or a penthouse nearby. You gave me a wonderful, warm welcome here, but I can't keep counting on your hospitality."

"Take your time on the housing part: the room you are staying in stays empty otherwise, anyway," Lily greets them from the top of the staircase, before gracefully descending.

"Lily has a point there. As for your business, it's true that it needed an office _yesterday_," Bart adds like the true business man he is.

"That I know and it's the first thing on my list for today. However, you knew that too Bart. I wasn't planning on moving the business overseas for at least another six months; both you and Lily convinced me otherwise."

He nods his head in agreement.

"But you'll see," she continues. "By the beginning of next week, Waldorf designs will have a running office right here in New York City."

Bart gives her a small smile this time, as Lily offers: "Blair, darling, if there is anything I can do to help..."

"There is: I'd like to have an arrival party in honor of Waldorf Designs. Maybe we could go over the details tonight?"

The big smile on Lily's face makes a verbal response unnecessary. With that Blair rushes out the door.

The first two office spaces were a disaster. No way in hell would any contractor start on (I'm afraid I fail to understand what you mean here…) one of them with the deadline set for next Monday, 5 days from now. Lily had recommended Humphrey real estate, because she and the owner are old friends _(read: lovers)_, however, Mr. Humphrey was otherwise occupied that morning and Blair got stuck with the protégé: Vanessa Adams.

After not one but two horrible properties Blair decides to have a heart to heart with the young woman, making her fight back her tears as she yells at her.

"Do you really think that I'm going to spend one more minute with you, while I could be making a million dollar deal somewhere else? I know you're young and probably very new at this, so I'll bear with you through one more. But if you don't give me something great or at least something promising, I will take my business elsewhere..."

"Please Miss Waldorf, don't. I really need this," Vanessa begs her: "If I am unable to close a deal with you today I'm out of job. And I really need my job."

"Show me what you really have for me. Not what your boss wants you to sell to me."

"There is only one property that matches your description perfectly, but my boss has already an offer on the table. We're just waiting for the bank to approve the loan they requested."

"Where is that property?"

"It's on the corner of 5th avenue and 76th street."

"I want to see it."

Vanessa tries to say something, but Blair stops her: "No _but_'s! If I like it I'll make the owners an offer they can't refuse and then that commission is all yours."

When she doesn't reply, Blair looks at Miss Adams with disbelieve: "Are you really thinking about it?"

"Yes… I would mess up my boss's commission."

"A goody two-shoes like you will get nowhere in this business! Unbelievable!" Blair throws her arm around. "That's it; you have wasted enough of my time. Goodbye, Miss Adams!"

"Miss Waldrof! Wait!" Vanessa shouts after her, catching her right before the elevator doors close. "I will show it to you. On one condition."

"I'm listening…" Blair says with a roll of her eyes. She pushes the ground floor button and the elevator starts to move down.

"I want the full commission."

"Of course."

"Seriously?" Miss Adams looks at her quite baffled. She hurries after Blair across the ground floor and out on the street.

Blair nods and adds: "It can get better: I'm looking for an apartment too around that area. If I love your next property, then I want you to handle that next case too. Both on full commission."

"Really?" Vanessa's first reaction is to hug Blair. When she stiffens, she quickly lets her go and straightens out her act(I'm not sure about that…). Full of confidence Miss Adams walks up to the curb and whistles very loudly: "TAXI!"

A yellow cab immediately stops in front of them. Vanessa opens the car door for Blair and lets her get in first.

"The corner of 5th avenue and 76th street ,please."

"So tell me about that property," Blair asks, quite exited, to her own surprise. She feels pubescent again, excited about a new toy she wants. And knowing herself, if she sets her mind to something it will happen no matter what. She loves a good game, especially if the price is big enough. "It has 15 stories..." Miss Adams starts off, while pulling out her Samsung tablet, searching for more details in the file. "It's a mixed use building. Only five out of the fifteen are offices. All the rest are condos."

"Okay," Blair nods.

"It was originally built in 1910. But obviously remodeled later on."

"Oh I love that."

Vanessa smiles big. "A typical floor is around 2.500 square feet. The one for sale is larger. 3.027 square feet to be exact."

The vehicle comes to a stop. "That will be 18 dollars 34 cents, ladies."

"I'll get this." Blair gestures for Vanessa to step out of the car: "Sir, I was wondering if I could pursue you to drive me around all day. I have back to back meetings to attend all over the city. Of course you'll keep that meter running whilst you wait. And I'll pay for your lunch and coffees throughout the day."

He looks at her oddly: "You do know that there are businesses who deliver that kind of services, right?"

"Yes, yes. I am fully aware of that, but I'm asking you. So are you up for it or not?"

The man nods in approval. Blair smiles at him and hands him a one hundred dollar bill.

"This is your lunch and coffee money for today. Oh and keep the change..."

"But Miss..." the man starts to object.

"Waldorf." She smiles at him. "And I'll see you in a bit!"

Blair and Vanessa walk into the building.

"As you can see the lobby was recently renovated, just like the rest of the building. There is keyed elevator access to the floor you're interested in. There are always visitor cards available, but those are name assigned so you'd need the front desk informed, if you are expecting clients or business associates- otherwise they won't get into the elevator. The desk is attended from Monday through Friday from 8 am to 6 pm. There's also tenant controlled air conditioning."

The office is on the third floor, in between two other businesses. Blair finds that fantastic: when fashion week comes around no attendants will complain when the crew pulls off an all-nighter on the sewing machines. Vanessa shows her the big corner office that is situated directly in the corner of 5th and 76th. Looking out into the park, Blair is blown away: this is exactly what she is looking for. It has two separated bathroom spaces for both men and women, a room large enough to be the lunch room and she can have a small kitchen installed in the next one. There is her office in the corner and still enough space for not one but two conference rooms, one storage room and there still are six workspaces left. The best part of it all is that the office is almost completely made out of glass walls, so there is almost no unnatural light needed. Of course, it is also a prime Upper Eastside location.

"I'll take it!" Blair smiles.

"Really?"

"Yes! So tell me: how much has my competitor offered?"

"They agreed on 4.995 million dollars."

"That means the owners had to settle?"

Vanessa just nods.

"How much where they asking?"

"They set price at 6.5 million dollars. Their asking price is quite accurate. I think Rufus estimated it around 6 to 6.250 million."

"I want you to contact them and offer them 6."

"Why not start at 5,5?"

"I want them to know I'm serious. And I want them to know that they would have their money in their bank account within 12 hours, if they choose to sell it to me."

"I will contact them immediately." Miss Adams nods.

"You do that and get back to me. I'm going to have to leave now. My next appointment is waiting. Make it work!" Blair turns around and heads out.

She is pleased to see that her cab is still waiting. The man is leaning against his vehicle, with a large Starbucks cup in hand. "Miss Waldorf," he greets her.

"Hello..."

"Ben."

"Hello, Ben." She gives him a small smile.

"I took the liberty of bringing a coffee along for you." He offers her the cup.

"That is very generous of you." She smiles while accepting the cup.

"So where to next?"

"Back to 56thstreet. I have to meet someone at the Henry Bendel store in 15 minutes."

_#Blast_210909#  
Spotted: A lost French maiden on the Upper East Side?_

Unlike her step-brother, Serena Van Der Woodsen brought home a little reminder of her summer abroad... Is this 'friend' another wanna-be or is she here to stay?  
It appears to be the latter... She was just spotted leaving a 'for sale' condo on the corner of 5th and 76street... Perhaps it's about time I give her a warm welcome myself...

_You know you love me,  
XOXO, Gossip Girl_

**AN: ****So this is the first official chapter of the story. I hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. All thoughts and questions can be left in the box below. They are all very much appreciated and get answered personally by me. I enjoy reading what you think about this story. I'm overwhelmed by the amount of reviews I have already recieved, they each brought a smile to my face, and the amount of people who decided it was worthy to put it in their favourites or allert list. It's truely inspiring and helps me continue this story. **

**I would also like to take the time to thank my beta's: Angie and Martha, they are miracle workers!**

**With love,  
- ****D.**


	4. Chapter 2

**AN: Because I'm taking a long weekend away from home, with my husband and babygirl to see some family. I decided not to keep you all waiting untill monday for me to upload the next chapter to this story. Instead i thought it would be much more appreciated by all of you, if i uploaded the next chapter a day earlier. So here it is then: enjoy!**

Chapter 2

* * *

_**Seminary: Chuck Bass has it all: the money, the lifestyle and the women... What happens when he comes home after the summer and finds out his stepsister brought home a friend. Who appears to be a female version of himself... What happens when that particular stranger turns his Bass-world up side down... Is it possible for Chuck to have finally met his match...?**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! The characters and gossip girl are property of the CW and it's creators.**_

* * *

_Blast:_

_Hello Upper East Siders,_  
_I promised to give the French maiden, that recently appeared upon my radar, a warm welcome: Did you know that she is the sole descendent of none other than the European Haute couture goddess Eleanor Waldorf? So why did the little French princess cross the ocean?_

_I promise, you'll be the first to know…_  
_You know you love me..._  
_Gossip Girl_

Finalizing the last business deal of the day, Chuck is almost ready to head out in need of some professional relaxation, so he asks his lovely and new assistant, Marie, to call Arthur and have the limo brought out front. Wondering how long this one will stay, his mind drifts off to something more interesting: the mystery lady occupying the guest bedroom at home. This woman has kept his mind busy and him tossing and turning all night. Luckily, he's used to a minimum of 4 to 5 hours of sleep, so there are no baggy or red puffy eyes to give his bad night of sleep away to those around him. He gives himself a once over in the full-length mirror before heading out: dressed in full suit, he's ready to face his siblings and most likely his father at dinner. And of course their mystery guest...

He's eager to finally learn her name. It's difficult to have your PI investigate a Jane Doe; and frankly a waste of money, given that the two gossip queens of the UES are living under the same roof with him. It's only a matter of a few lines in a well-played conversation before he knows. He loosens the button of his jacket before taking a seat and having Arthur closing the car door behind him. He pours himself a finger or two of whiskey and relaxes into the slick black leather seats. He closes his eyes, as he slowly swirls the amber colored liquid around in the glass, enjoying the silence around him and anticipating the rest of this evenings activities after dinner.

Maybe he'll have a good Thai-styled massage, paid help or a night out on the town. Thinking better about it, it will most probably not be the latter tonight: he simply doesn't feel like chasing some slut around, for the larger part of the night, trying to get lucky. Perhaps, he should finally check out some of the new girls at his club, Victrola. According to Nate, his best friend since kindergarten, it's definitely worth a visit. Since he opened that burlesque club, Nate has been hooked on some of the girls. Calling him a regular is an understatement. If he wasn't his best friend he would have banned him for stalker-ish behavior. Maybe test-driving some of the new materials at display... Before having the time to decide, the limo comes to a stop in front of the building. The drive to the penthouse is a few blocks shorter than to the Empire. The door opens only seconds later and Chuck is greeted by Vanja, the doorman.

"Good evening, Mister Bass."

He throws back the remainder of his whiskey and gets out.

"Evening, Vanja." Chuck buttons his jacket before heading inside. "Please call me Chuck."

"Yes, sir. I'll try to remember that next time."

The elevator takes him up to the penthouse where turning the corner he's faced with a full house. Literally: rolls of fabric are carried around by model-looking girls. _What the..._

"Oh Charles... Good to finally have some manpower to help us out," Lily greets him with a wave. She's the only person addressing him by the name written down on his birth certificate and passport.

"I guess family dinner has been cancelled?"

"No, just delayed an hour."

_Shit._

Lilly smiles. "On a positive note**, **your father will be able to make it in time now."

_Crap!_

Luckily for him, Lily is pulled away by a thin young blonde seconds later, unknowingly saving him from what would turn into a dull and boring conversation. He's grateful for it: it gives him the time to figure out what in the hell is going on here. This is a lot of staff for a simple family dinner and even though he knows Lily likes it big, this is too grand for her taste. Another idea is that the house is being redecorated, but that would make his father crazy, since the place has had a recent make-over during the summer. Bart would do anything to keep the woman in his bed happy, but he's no fool and always business-minded. So that's ruled out as well.

When his eyes catch the mystery brunette floating around from person to person, clearly giving out orders to each of them, he's certain that she can clear all of this up. His eyes drift down on her backside to her lovely legs and beautifully shaped calves. He would love to feel those legs of hers wrapped around his waist, while he takes her with slow, deep, powerful thrusts. Hearing her purr into his ear while begging him for more, moaning his name.

_Stop torturing yourself! _He goes back to examining her outfit: a rich purple colored briseux knee-length dress, laced back and hooker-high, black and shiny Louboutin heels underneath. The woman has a sense of fashion...

While he has stripped her naked with his eyes and mentally fucked her in a few different positions, she hasn't acknowledged his presence in the room so far. No wonder the karma sutra was his favorite book through his teenage years.

"Perhaps I can help you...You look quite lost..." The young petite blonde who saved him earlier, now interrupts a beautiful thought. He muffles a low annoyed groan by appearing to be scraping his troath, before addressing her.

"I seem to have lost the ability to go to my bedroom..." Chuck slurs out, eyeing the blonde's petite frame: thin enough to be a model, but not tall enough. He doesn't have entertainment planned for tonight. Perhaps she would be willing...

She looks around and indeed, the hallway to the downstairs bedrooms is completely blocked by boxes. You would actually have to climb over _them _or move _some _before you could pass.

"Perhaps you could show me the way?" Chuck wonders, stepping closer to her. Even with her high heels on, she needs to look up to keep eye-contact with him.

"Really?" she snorts. "That's your line? Who do you think I am?"

"A nice young woman with a pretty face." Chuck pouts his lips to show his annoyance.

"True." She smiles. "I am those things. But unlike the average girl you bed, I have a brain."

"You're amusing," he states." Seriously, now: I want to get to my room."

"Move a box or two then." She's about to turn on her heals and leave him standing there, but he grabs her by her arm gently. The blonde looks from his hand on her arm up to his face: "I'm Chuck Bass. I don't move boxes."

"Then find someone else who's willing to do that for you... I'm too busy."

"Whatever it is, it obviously isn't important. You wouldn't be standing here, talking to me, if it were."

"I'm the head designer for Waldorf Designs. You think I have time to move boxes for you?"

_Waldorf Designs… The golden embroidered W…Could it be?_

"Are you now?"

"I am. If you don't believe me, feel free to ask Blair."

"Who's _Blair_?"

"She's my boss: CEO of Waldorf designs."

"Is she here?"

The blonde nods. "She's standing over there. Talking to Lily…"She turns to point towards his mystery brunette. A small smile appears around his mouth. _Now we are getting somewhere…_

"If you know who _she_ is at least," the little blonde adds rather arrogantly. He looks down at her, daggers in his eyes.

"Is there anything else you need to know?" She smiles a bit too sweet.

Chuck nods: "What are all these people doing here?"

"Lily was so kind to let us use the living room as an office space and atelier during office hours." She informs him, and then states: "You really don't know anything, do you?"

"I'm still catching up…" Chuck admits, annoyed. "Aren't office hours from 9 to 5?"

This time the blonde nods kindly at him; a lot less arrogant all of a sudden. She's obviously embarrassed and not happy that she is being made aware of the fact that they are running late, by an hour and a half already, and it is her responsibility.

"Who are you anyway?"

"I'm Jenny." She reaches out her hand to him. Chuck doesn't accept. He simply nods at her.

"Is everything alright here?" Serena wonders. She has been eyeing their conversation from a few feet away for a while now.

"Everything's perfect, _sis_." Chuck smirks as Serena cringes at het word.

"Don't call me that..." she replies discussed. She then eyes Jenny to be sure she has the situation under control. _Chuck can't be trusted…_

"There is nothing to worry about, Serena. We were just getting to know each other," Jenny replies with a smile.

"Getting to know Chuck can be very dangerous," Serena mutters her response.

Their conversation is interrupted by Lily's approaching voice: "There's one more person for you to meet in this family, except my own boy who is studying in Switzerland this semester..." Chuck looks from Lily to the lovely brunette at her side and straight into her dark brown orbs. Those big doe eyes give her a sweet and innocent look.

"Blair," Lily addresses her, "meet Charles, Bart's son."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Charles." He notices the little naughty twinkle in her eye: she obviously hasn't forgotten their nightly encounter. The thought makes his mind wonder what would she be wearing underneath that little dress. Hopefully not much.

He pouts his lips to suppress a smirk.

"Oh, but the pleasure is all mine, Blair," he answers with a naughty gleam in his eyes: "But please, call me Chuck..."

She confirms his request by a simple nod accompanied by a small smile.

"Blair, how is it that you ended up here in New York City, on the Upper East Side none the less…"

"I met Serena during the summer. I thought you knew…"

"Oh sweetie, don't you know..." Lily pitches in.

He doesn't even begin to answer that question. Isn't it obvious?

She pulls him aside: "It's quite the funny story..."

* * *

_Paris, end of July_

_"Serena! Serena! Look this way!" the crowd of photographers shout at her outside 'Les Rubis de Paris'. _

_"Are you here to put on a show?" one of them wonders or perhaps hopes._

_Serena smiles mischievously as she looks down at the man, over her shoulder. Slowly she turns her body toward him and approaches him. She leans down giving the man a clear view into her dress and of her bosom._

_"If I am, it will not be for your eyes to see." She taps his cheek and turns around, making her way inside, laughing with her girlfriends._

'_Les Rubis de Paris' is one of the most exclusive burlesque clubs in Paris. Every night they put on a spectacular show with back to back live performances. They have the allure of a Las Vegas styled club, but with more care and decency for their girls. The girls are carefully handpicked by the owner and have years of classic dance training. Some whisper that the owner gets the first pick out of all the students at the performing art schools. They say that the owner herself is classically trained and used to perform on the stage, back when the club had just opened. _

_Serena takes in the smokey club as her friend pulls her into the crowd near the stage and pushes her into one of the V.I.P. booths. A male waiter dressed in an all-black suit and white bowtie comes up to them with a bottle of Veuve Clicquot. The lights in the room go dark and a single light lights up the stage. The beat of 'Turn me on' blast through the speakers. A girl with strawberry blonde hair steps into the light, revealing her presence as the crowd goes wild. One by one every girl performing that night makes her presence known by stepping into some light on the stage, until they are all dancing a difficult choreographed routine on Steve Madden heels. Serena enjoys the show whilst her friends and she drink, giggle and flirt the night away. Her friend, Poppy, has been eye-sexing a guy a few booths away the entire night, and with success it seems. He's had his eyes more on her than the entertainment on stage. _

_"Serena?"_

_"Yes?" She turns._

_"Play along will ya?"_

_She eyes Poppy suspiciously. Before really grasping what's about to happen, Poppy leans in, placing her pink-painted lips upon Serena's natural glossed ones. She gasps at the surprise attack, unknowingly giving Poppy access inside her mouth. Her tongue gently strokes Serena's, who gently pulls away, ending the kiss. _

_She washes the awkward moment away by downing her glass of champagne. It's not like she hasn't kissed girls before. She has played her fair share of 'spin the bottle' in high school, but this is different: she's feeling quite used. Used to seduce a man, a one-night stand most probably. Back in her wild days she traded sex for drugs or fame, but those days are over, and she intended to keep it that way. Her mother, and probably Bart too, would kill her if she did anything else._

_Stepping out front isn't a good idea, so she searches for the nearest emergency exit that doesn't have an alarm on it. It takes her a while, but the effort was worth its while once she's outside. The alley is quite dark and scary. She jumps a little when she hears the sound of glass breaking. She slowly walks towards the sound. The person causing the noise is near a car, in between two streetlights. Once close enough to see, but not be seen she watches a woman with a Louisville slugger beating the crap out of the latest Range Rover model. The body is all beaten and scratched up. The head lights broken. Mirrors smashed off. And 4 flat tires, with holes the size of marbles in them. _

_"Car-trouble?" Serena wonders, the sarcasm obvious in her voice._

_The girl turns around, startled. "Boy-trouble." The brunette smiles sheepishly._

_"And that's his?" She points at the vehicle._

_"Yes." She sighs. _

_"He'll be pleased to see your handwork."_

_"I gave it to him, so I can take it away too..." She shrugs._

_"What did he do?" The words leave her mouth without realizing. "If you don't mind me asking," she adds._

_"He cheated," she states with a little shrug of the shoulders._

_"Then he sure as hell deserved that." Serena giggles._

_"It will be a nice surprise when he tries to take the next airheaded bimbo home." She smiles at the blonde before her, extending her hand: "Blair."_

_She takes it. "Serena."_

_"So what brought you out here?"_

_"Oh. My friend thought it would be okay to use me as an aphrodisiac to her conquest for the night," Serena explains. "I'm not really in the mood to join her again."_

_Blair shakes her head disappointed. "You've come to the right place to forget about your troubles and let the night take you away. How about I buy you a drink?" She leads Serena up a fire escape, opening a door on the first floor. Blair gestures towards the open door: "It's on the house…"_

"_On the house?" Serena wonders, before stepping back into the club, where the music takes over the conversation._

"_Yes, this little beauty is all mine…" Blair gestures to the club, giving Serena a mezzanine view of it._

* * *

_**AN: I'm amazed... Over 1000 people read my story every week. That makes me so happy!  
I hope you all enjoyed the second chapter. For all those who were hoping on more Chair interaction, I promise you: Next chapter... Bare with me one week longer and I'll furfill those wishes on some hot one-on-one interaction between them.  
But for now: don't hesitate to tell me your thoughts on Blair in this chapter... I'm really curious to find out what you all think about her... The scene in Paris was mainly inspired on the song: 'before he cheats' by Carrie Underwood. A great song by the way!**__**  
I also want to thank my Beta's Angie and Martha for all their hard work! Thanks Ladies ;)  
**_

_**Untill next week,  
xoxo, D.**_


	5. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

* * *

_**Seminary: Chuck Bass has it all: the money, the lifestyle and the women... What happens when he comes home after the summer and finds out his stepsister brought home a friend. Who appears to be a female version of himself... What happens when that particular stranger turns his Bass-world up side down... Is it possible for Chuck to have finally met his match...?**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! The characters and gossip girl are property of the CW and it's creators.**_

* * *

The family dinner was a drag, mainly because the sole reason for his attending wasn't even there: she had left for a business dinner, as Lily explained, to the pleasure of his father who was happy to see that his latest investment was taking it rather seriously.

There are a few things he doesn't understand yet about Blair, like why would she need Bass money, when she has plenty of her own. Andrew, his PI, did a full background check on her: she comes from an old French family. Her mother, who died recently, was a great designer, so now, after her sudden death, Blair stepped in and made herself CEO of Waldorf Designs. She's very persistent and doesn't let anyone near her mother's legacy even though the resurge revealed that the two ladies never had the best relationship: after birth, Blair was left in the capable hands of a Polish nanny, Dorota, who later on became their maid.

Blair's name came up numerous times in the most prestigious boarding school throughout Europe, but never enrolled there. She attended school at the Lycée Louis-Le-Grand, a public high school, widely regarded as one of the most rigorous in France whichplays an important role in the education of French elites. The school is located in the heart of the 'Quartier Latin', the traditional student's area of Paris. Rich in history, architecture, culture, this area is the home to some of the oldest and most prestigious educational establishments in France, including _the _university of Paris, the Sorbonne. Blair also attended this, majored in 'international business' and graduated with summa cum laude.

She was always business minded, given that she had bought her first business only day after her 18thbirthday, gaining access to her trust fund. It was a former strip joint, much to her mother's dismay, but it turned out to be a solid investment, after she turned it into the exclusive burlesque club it is today, a place respected by the French elite but also popular to all the young rich and famous people. The fact that she had bought a strip joint as a young woman, caused a lot of uproar along the Champ d'Elysee, the French upper east side. Later on she invested in a few less scandalous businesses. Time after time she took a nearly bankrupted business and turned into a little goldmine. Of course, that would appeal to his father.

After what he saw before dinner, that seems to be her plan for her mother's company too. Eleanor was famous for her exclusive and gorgeous eveningwear. Designing dresses was her life. However Blair saw it bigger and better, but still exclusive. Waldorf Designs wasn't about to become the next H&M.

Looking around, taking in his surroundings, he realizes the club feels empty tonight. Chuck's sitting in one of the private booths of his club, shielded from the crowd by a curtain. He can look out, but they can't look in. His mind drifts back to the fake blond, who's sitting beside him. Trying to get his attention by giving him butterfly kisses in his neck.

"Make yourself useful." Chuck brushes her off of him. "Get that carafe refilled."

With a loud sigh and a glare thrown his way the blonde stands up, attempts to lengthen her mini-dress by pulling at it and leaves with the empty carafe in hand. Chuck doesn't even bother to look up and enjoy the view of her strutting her ass off… He keeps his focus on the folder before him, filled with little details of Blair's life. He turns the page and a few photos of her and Serena are revealed.

_Paris, end of July... _

_Serena takes a seat at the terrace of 'Mamie Gâteaux'. She takes the menu off the table and goes through it, eyeing the many delicious choices. Her phone goes off in her handbag so she closes the menu before reaching down to her purse and retrieving her I-phone. It tells her she has a new text message from Blair: _I'm running late. See you in five!

_A young male waiter comes up to her immediately: "Bonjour, Mademoiselle. Est-ce que je peux inclure votre commande ? (Good morning Miss, can I take your order?) _

_Serena looks up at the gorgeous, blue eyed guy, looking down at her.  
"Don't rush. I'm in good company,'' she texts back._

"Non pas encore. Je suis en attente pour une amie," (No, not yet. I'm waiting on a friend,) she replies with a honey laced voice, while playing with her hair, wrapping it around her finger.

_The guy gives her a big smile back._

"_Je m' appelle Serena." (I'm Serena) She holds out her hand to him. He takes it and kisses a knuckle gently._

"_Henri," he replies._

_Her phone buzzes again. Serena gently taps the screen with her finger to read the text : "Behave yourself! I'm a regular there..."_

"_Vous voulez quelque chose à boire pendant que vous attendez ? » __(Would you like something to drink while you wait ?)_

_"Oui, un latte,s' ill vous plait." (Yes, a latte, please.)_

"_Un latte, qui vient ainsi." (A latte, coming right up !)"_

_Blair arrives, the moment Henri steps out with Serena's latte._

"_Merci, Henri," Serena thanks him, while waiving at Blair, who smiles and waves back._

"_De rien, ma cherie," he replies. __He turns to look at who Serena's waiving. He grins widely once he recognises the approaching brunette: "Blair, ma petite cherie! Quelle surprise!"(Blair, my darling! What a surprise!)_

"_Bonjour, Henri." She hugs him._

'_It's been too long!" Henri continues in broken English._

"_Yes. It has been. So I guess you two have already met?" She eyes a blushing Serena._

"_Yes, I was just getting to know your very pretty friend better." __Henri grins widely. _

"_I can imagine you were." Blair eyes Henri out of the corner of her eyes with a smile, while taking the empty seat at the small table._

"_Je vais devoir le petit déjeuner sain, s' ill vous plait, et pour moi aussi un latte. __Merci Herni." (I'll have the healthy breakfast and I would also like a latte. Thank you Henri!)_

"_Hmm, I'll have the same please." Serena looks at Henri with her big blue eyes._

_They both hand him the menu's back, he thanks them and walks away to another table._

"_Have you heard anything from your friend yet?" Blair wonders._

"_Yes, I found a note this morning that stated that she had left with him, the one she met in your Rubis two nights back. Apparently he's the son of some oil tycoon. They took his private jet to Spain. I was more than welcome to join them," she says the last words mockingly._

_Blair bursts out laughing. "Did she state it like that?"_

"_Yes, she did…" Serena tries to keep a serious face. "I'm not planning on being the third wheel all over again! I owe you for that night, remember."_

"_It was my pleasure." Blair smiles and continues with a compliment: "You're a fun girl to hang out with."_

_Henri interrupts their conversation as he brings over their food: freshly made orange juice, a bowl of fruits and a thick slice of white bread, that has been soaked in a mixture of milk and egg, been baked golden brown in a frying pan and finished off with some white sugar on top, better known as 'pain perdu,' lost bread._

_Blair's phone interrupts their happy chatter._

"_Allo?" Blair answers her phone (Hello, in French).  
"What do you mean: where am I? At 'mammi Gâteaux'."_

_Serena looks up worried at Blair's tone; it has gone from cheerful to panicked under half a sentence._

"_Sacrebleu!" Blair shouts out. "Merde! __C'est un désastre... Je viens!" __(Damn it ! Shit! It's a disaster! I'm on my way…)_

_She jumps up, throws her phone into her handbag and starts apologising to Serena: "I am so sorry, but I have to go. A major crisis at work. If I can't fix this, it's a disaster…" _

"_What's going on?" Serena wonders. "Sit down. You can tell me…"_

"_I would love to stay and explain it all to you, but that won't get me my investor back…"_

"_I thought you owned 'Les Rubis de Paris'?" Serena asks confused._

"_I do. It's for my late mothers company: Waldorf Designs. But I really have no time to explain it all. I have to find a new investor, or it all falls apart…"_

"_Rewind there for a second…" Serena shakes her head. "...what's about to fall apart?"_

_Blair sighs with her friend's persistence and sits back down: "My late mother's haute couture fashion house, Waldorf Designs. In her early days, my mother had a few successes oversea," Blair begins to explain. "A movie star wore one of her designs on the red carpet for the Oscars. It was an instant hit, but for some reason their enthusiasm ebbed away, so my mother focussed on her success here in Europe. Before getting sick, she started dreaming again, just like in her early days, and decided that she wanted to take her chances abroad once again. The original plan was that I was to move to America and build the brand from the ground up there. Now with her passing, I've made it my mission to fulfil her last wish, make her last dream come true. I immediately got down to business and started searching for an investor. Moving a company like my mother's abroad is a large investment. I couldn't do it alone, in case my plan backfired. I needed someone to carry half the load. After a long search, I finally found her and we had the date set: 6 months from now. I just heard she's backing out, that means I have to start all over again…"_

"_Perhaps you don't have to…" Serena replies._

_Blair looks up startled; this was not the response she expected. Something among the lines: "I'm so sorry, but you'll find someone new. I believe you will..." would make much more sense to her. "This is not the time to play me." Blair warns._

"_I'm not joking." Serena laughs. "Seriously now, I'm not."_

_Blair folds her arms sceptically._

"_My step-father owns Bass industries. Fashion isn't really his cup of tea, but if you play it right with both him and my mother, you might have a new investor by the end of the night. All you have to do is come to the Aviation Club Casino tonight, be my plus one to this immensely boring gala dinner, and you might get lucky…"_

_Blair is all smiles again. "It's a date then…"_

"_Great!"_

"_You are not pulling some candid camera stunt on me, are you?" Blair wonders seriously once again._

_Serena giggles: "I swear. I'm not…"_

* * *

"Mister Bass?" a male voice wonders from behind the curtain, it instandly pulles him back to reality.

"What?" he barks annoyed.

"I'm truly sorry to interrupt, but I have someone at the bar who requests to see the owner."

"Tell them I'm busy."

"I've already said that, Sir."

"Well, then: tell them again." After that, he hears his employee leave. He really isn't in the mood for some nagging costumers, or old high school friends who think he'll help them score one of his girls. He wasn't a pimp back then and won't start now.

"Mister Bass?" a female voice wonders a few seconds later.

_A woman? _Those stupid employees always leave out the most important parts!

"I was told I should be able to find you here. However it would be at my own risk since you told your staff to tell me you were busy."

"They weren't lying. I was busy a minute ago."

"Oh, I know: I saw the blonde leave. She didn't look to happy though..."

_Did she leave? I didn't even notice…_ Apparently she did, after bringing brought back a full carafe at which he's looking, sitting on the small table in front of him. Chuck stands up from his comfortable sofa and buttons his jacket before stepping forward. He knows that voice, he's heard it before... Not so long ago... _Could it be…?_

He pulls the curtain aside, revealing that the female silhouette is indeed Blair, just like he figured. He steps aside, holding the curtain for her, granting her access to the booth. Once she's inside, he lets the curtain fall closed and he steps behind her:

"Did you now, Blair?" he hums into her ear.

The scent of Chanel Nr. 5 fills the booth. She simply nods.

"I must say I'm surprised to find you here already." His fingers play along the bare skin of her shoulder, as he talks: "I actually thought it would take you about a week or so. Not two days."

"Well, I was bored out of my mind." She turns to face him, looking straight into those dark amber colored eyes of his. "And some people told me I to come here if I needed some _fun_!"

"Really?"

She nods, still staring straight into his eyes, making him do the same.

"So you're not just checking out your American competition?"

Surprised by his remark she lets a gasp slip.

"Yes." He smirks. His eyes darken and narrow: "Les Rubis de Paris! I know all about it."

"So you had your private investigator check me out." She shrugs. "No big deal. I have nothing to hide."

"You really don't mind," he states, as she walks away from him, taking a seat on the sofa. He watches as she lets her hands glide along the red leather fabric, clearly examining it.

"No," she replies, pouting her lips. She then gives him a one-over, just looking at him.

"What?" he wonders.

"I'm still deciding if it's a turn off or on."

"I hope the latter." He unbuttons his jacket before sitting down next to her. "Can I offer you something to drink?"

"I'll have what you're having."

Without hesitation, he pours her two fingers of scotch into a fresh glass and hands it to her.

"Do tell: why would a woman like yourself open up a burlesque club?"

"For the same reason you opened yours." She downs her scotch and nods when Chuck offers her a refill.

"So you could have unlimited amounts of sex?"

"Didn't you have that before then?" The sarcasm lies thick in her voice.

"I'm Chuck Bass! What do you think?"

"Oh yes. You are notorious. I forgot."

"That's me indeed." He throws a small cheeky smile her way.

"Booze, drugs, sex and women," she jokes.

"At first it was an attempt to prove Bart wrong, show him that I _am _the genius business mind I claim to be. He didn't believe in it, but I think I succeeded in this attempt." He looks around the establishment with a proud nod. "The fact that these things you stated earlier happen to come along with the establishment, the fact that I happen to enjoy all four of them, is merely a coincidence. To answer your question: mostly yes, I had them before, but the thing that really attracted me at first, is the obvious sexual tension that hangs like a cloud of thick smoke in the air. Everybody wants, _needs_ sex after all. It's a primal instinct."

"Are you asking for a booty call?"

"Are you offering?" he answers huskily.

"I don't know... yet!" she smiles devilishly at him.

"Don't tease me Waldorf!" he growls.

"Scared you won't be able to handle it?"

"Can't stand them," he murmurs as he moves his body closer, trapping her between him and the leather booth, "those teasing whores, who make your mind spin but never put their money where their mouth is."

"I'm no teasing whore!" she defends herself fiercely.

"Good. Because you do realize that no-one can see you here," he whispers into her ear so huskily, it makes her heart speed up: "...let alone hear you with the band playing. I could have my way with you. Right here. And now. On the floor. Or that sofa. Without being interrupted."

Her nostrils fill with his musky scent, mixed up with the woody smell of scotch. He smells _so _good. She wonders if she would mind if he took her right here, and now. That man is an animal; so pure and raw. "You wouldn't... would you?" she whispers to him, almost inaudible.

"Just stating that I could," he responds in a more relaxed tone. Her reaction has scared him a bit, how she whispered her response to him with that delicate little voice of her: the last thing he wants is to scare her off and have her think he's some weirdo with crazy fetishes.

"But I'm always up for a game of cat and mouse." He kisses the skin behind her earlobe gently, before adding: "If you are."

* * *

#_Blast_26061953__#_

_Spotted: The French maiden entering Victrola…_

_Hasn't anyone told her it's dangerous to enter the lion's den alone and late at night…?_  
_Especially if it belongs to Chuck Bass…_

_You know you love me,_  
_Xoxo, Gossip Girl_

* * *

**AN: Things are heating up between Chuck and Blair... If you are curious about what's about to happen next, and you really can't wait... Leave me a review and i'll give you a little teaser on what's going to happen in the next chapter of 'the thin line between business and pleasure'.**

**Thanks to: , k. 7, TriGemini, , helen, SailorPikaAngel, dezert, livelovelaugh9704, VeraDeDiamant, , Paystin4life, lovetvtomuchxo: I want to thank all of you for reviewing and for the lovely compliments. They truely make my day ^^ **

**And a special thank you to my lovely beta's for pushing me on making this chapter longer and better for all of you, my readers...**

**With love,  
D.**


	6. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_**Seminary: Chuck Bass has it all: the money, the lifestyle and the women... What happens when he comes home after the summer and finds out his stepsister brought home a friend. Who appears to be a female version of himself... What happens when that particular stranger turns his Bass-world up side down... Is it possible for Chuck to have finally met his match...?**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! The characters and gossip girl are property of the CW and it's creators.**_

The days that followed her encounter with Chuck were very hectic. Blair devilishly won the battle over the property she had set her mind on. It was a deal she was very proud of. Contrary, Lily wasn't so pleased after she'd received one angry phone call from Mr. Rufus Humphrey himself, during which he accused her of ruining a million dollar deal for him. He lost that commission and his protégé Vanessa Adams had received it. After explaining the situation to both Lily and Bart, Lily understood and Bart gave her a proud suppressed smirk. Business-wise, that property was the best suitable for Waldorf Design New York, and he knew that. It happened to have been spoken for, so yes she had to act quickly and play it somewhat dirty. But if that hadn't been the case she would have gone with it as well. Probably would have paid less, than in the current situation, but it is worth it.

Lily soon forgot her displeasure, when Blair and she sat down discussing the interior design of the office. Blair expressed her wish for the decoration to be rich, classic and elegant, just like it was in France. She doesn't like the over the top, American style. Lily agreed with her and happily accepted when she offered her to take charge upon that matter. She immediately got to work. After all, everything has to be done quickly (but not roughly), given the deadline she has agreed upon with Bart. She knows that he expects her to make it, so the preparation for the Waldorf Designs offices in her top priority.

Meanwhile, Blair has also started the search for an apartment, putting Vanessa in charge for that, after giving her a list of requirements. Truth to be told, she expects nothing less than the girl working her magic twice. However, there's less rush on this one than on the business property, that's why she gave her two weeks along with a very generous budget to close a deal.

She herself has been busy meeting potential buyers for her clothing lines. Some meetings were successful, others weren't. The main reason for those few failed meeting were that the buyers were worried that her creative designer could pull a Vera Wang on her. Blair ensured them that that would never be the case, given that Jenny is not only very strictly legally bound to the company, but also gets credit for her designs in every way possible, including getting played more than a fair share of the winnings if a clothing line is successful. So the only way for Jenny to make money is to make the clothes successful. It's actually rather genius. So she thinks.

For the days that are to come, Blair has another great plan: to hang out with Serena and her catwalk-material friends, all socialites and it-girls, some actual models at the beginning of their careers. Whilst going out and having fun with them, she can also be scouting them, hoping they won't be aware of it.

_#Blast_06122008# French maiden calling it quits?___

_Only for tonight that is... __  
__She was spotted leaving S and her socialite friends behind to party the night away Butter, __  
__while she goes home early… Where's the fun in that...?__  
__Luckily our dark prince has come to his senses__  
__and realised that not all things French are exciting...__  
__He seems to prefer red over brunette at the moment…_

_xoxo, Gossip Girl_

After a night like that, she calls a quit around 2 am and makes her way home in a cab. Blair walks in the apartment, Jimmy Choo's in hand, mostly because her feet are very tired after spending a 14 hour-day on 4 inch heels, but also because she doesn't want to wake anyone. Or better a certain _someone_.

"_But I'm always up for a game of cat and mouse." He kisses the skin behind her earlobe gently, before adding: "If you are."_

She shouldn't have allowed him that kiss- that was a big mistake. It was very discreet -if anyone had been around, he would have taken it as something completely innocent; someone else may haven't even seen it or thought he just whispered something in her ear - but in her mind that made it even more tainted. Thinking better about it, she shouldn't have allowed any of his behavior that night. The way he cornered her, somewhat threatened her. She was never afraid of him, never for a second thought he would actually harm her. He had gotten her riled up, that's for sure, something that has probably been his plan in the first place. For some reason, however, she hopes that it's not him, but the New York air or the amount of work she needs to do that has her riled up and somewhat insomniac. It is the city that never sleeps after all… The thought that it could be because of him is absolutely unacceptable.

Her moment of sleepiness has passed and once again she feels wide awake. She could go to bed and toss and turn for the next few hours or have a nightcap and actually do some more work whilst waiting for Mr. Sandman to return. Blair decides on the latter and walks over to the kitchen counter where the family keeps their best scotch displayed: both Bart and Chuck enjoy their fair amount of scotch on a daily basis. She finds a brown sealed envelope on the pristine white kitchen counter with her name written across it in a very elegant handwriting, Blair recognises as Jenny's. She smiles: any hope of actually catching some sleep tonight has been killed by her excitement over the envelope or better, over what's in it...

She pours herself two generous fingers of scotch and walks over to the window. She lays her royal blue jacket on the sofa and the envelope beside it, and looks out of the window. The view from up here is magnificent. She never thought she could fall in love with another city, like she did with Paris, but New York proved her wrong.

"Look who the cat dragged in…" someone states from behind her in a low whisper.

Blair turns around startled. Of course, _he_ would have sneaked up behind her. She finds Chuck leaning against a wall on the other side of the spacious living room. His hair tousled, pants wrinkled and a few upper buttons on his shirt unbuttoned. He looks so unlike himself, more like a nonchalant version of him. The answer to why he looks that way comes seconds later when a redhead, equally tousled, comes around the corner. At this point Blair is really happy she didn't decide to go with her first thought of trying to catch some sleep: it would have been impossible, anyway. The thought of having to listen to them getting it on, makes her shiver. The redhead stops mid-step once she notices Blair standing at the window.

Blair gives her a nod.

"OMG! I am so sorry," the girl starts to ramble. Chuck walks over to the kitchen counter and pours himself a drink without wondering if anyone else would like something; very like himself.

"I expected nothing less..."

The girl frowns.

"And frankly. I'm already used to it."

Now the conversation gets Chuck's attention. It is indeed the second time they meet in similar circumstances: first, that unforgettable run-in at Victrola and now at home. Maybe it's destiny.

"You brought me here, while she was home?" the girl lashes out while she turns to face Chuck.

"I actually came up a few minutes ago," Blair corrects.

"You are even sicker than they describe you to be. Cheating on the _wife _while she's home..."

Chuck snorts and nearly chokes on his scotch.

"Yes, Charles. That's low, even for you..." Blair replies with a devilish gleam in her eyes.

Chuck's eyes grow wide as he realizes: _She's enjoying this._

"You know they are no competition to you." Chuck answers to Blair, looking straight into her big dark brown- almost black- eyes. After putting his glass down, he pushes himself away from the counter, killing the space between them one slow long stride after another.

The redhead looks at them, standing close, so close their faces nearly touch. "You two are sick!" With that the cheap tramp flees their premises.

"Do you always kick them out right after?" Blair wonders genuinely.

"Yes." Chuck replies honestly.

Blair turns her back to him and looks outside the window once again. She sips her drink while enjoying the skyline she has come to love in a matter of days... It's simply mesmerising, somewhat intoxicating. Perhaps it's just the drink in her hand talking. All she knows is this: it pretty damm beautiful. Meanwhile Chuck walks back to the kitchen counter

"What's this?" Chuck wonders from behind her. "This is nice…"

Blair turns around and finds him sitting on the sofa, envelope open and the papers in hand. She rushes over.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" she lashes out, fighting him over the papers, he's holding out of her reach. Once fully atop of him, straddling his lap, she can reach them. "These aren't for your eyes to see!"

"It's still a work in progress," Blair continues, looking at the pages herself. On them are drawings Jenny made for her: high fashioned suits and tuxedo's for men.

Chuck looks at the woman in his lap, her full attention on the papers in her hand. That gives him with the opportunity to study _her_ with great detail: her hair is pulled together in a bun, low on the right side of her neck, showing off her elegant and slim neck. It takes every nerve in his body to control himself and not kiss her neck and nibble on the skin. Instead he lets his eyes wander down and enjoy the view she's absentmindedly giving him- not that he's complaining. She's wearing a sleeveless crisp white blouse that is unbuttoned just far enough for him to see some cleavage. She's wearing a soft pink bra- silk, by the look of it- finished with black lace on the edges. He gently licks his lips.

Chuck gently places his hands upon her soft skin and lets them travel upwards very slowly: from her feet, over her calves to her thighs where his hands rest. He could try to push his luck, but he wisely decides against it- so unlike him. She feels feather light on top of him. His eyes stop on her full mouth, painted in a deep bloody red colour. Blair is eyeing the pages intensely and absentmindedly biting her bottom lip. Out of nowhere, no sudden noise or sound heard, she looks away from them and at her surroundings, then up into his amber coloured eyes. She attempts to move away from his lap and on to a separate spot on the couch. An unsuccessful attempt it appears. He holds her into place.

"Could you..." she gestures towards his hands "... let go?"

"I like it just the way it is," he responds is a low hushed voice. It almost makes her shiver.

He sits up a little straighter. More of their bodies touch; it feels like he pulled her closer, but he didn't. He picks up his glass of scotch that's sitting on a side table. Blair steals it out of his hand before he can even get a sip out of it and throws it back in one large swig.  
He smirks.

"Do you understand the concept of playing cat and mouse?" he sincerely wonders.

Blair nods innocently, while playing with one of the still closed buttons on his shirt until, that one too, pops open. Her fingers brush against his chest hair a little. She actually likes the feeling against her skin: her ex boyfriends or the few men she ever had a one-nightstand with never had a single hair on their chest. He grabs her small hand with his larger one.

"It's hard to play catch the mouse, if she's never around, _mouse_."

"You could always come out and find me, _cat_." She tries to move away from his lap again. Still no luck.

"Should I consider myself caught?" she wonders, regretting her choice of words the second they leave her lips.

"Just trapped." He smirks.

Blair lays down the papers beside them and places both arms to rest on his shoulders. She leans in. Her lips nearly touch his lips, but they don't. Her hot breath tickles them, making it feel as if their lips touched, brushed against one another. "I wonder what caught looks like then," she whispers against his lips.

Two blue eyes watched the entire scene between Chuck and Blair from around the corner...

**I would like to thank every single one of you who left a review… I feel guilty that I wasn't able to answer all of your reviews! But it has been very hectic this week. But I do want to keep my promise – The one that I made last week: about a teaser – I will give you one about next chapter right here and now…**

_#Blast_13041959#_  
_Hello UESers!  
I've heard that the traditional kick-off party at the Van der Basses is themed this year.  
It's all striped in red, white and blue tonight,  
apart from the black tie dress code of course.  
A little bird whispered that one particular guest has set his mind  
on stealing the French maiden's virtue.  
That is, if she has any left to give…_

Bisous Bisous,  
Gossip Girl

**Don't forget to R&R… I do appreciate each single one of your reviews!**

6


	7. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_**Seminary: Chuck Bass has it all: the money, the lifestyle and the women... What happens when he comes home after the summer and finds out his stepsister brought home a friend. Who appears to be a female version of himself... What happens when that particular stranger turns his Bass-world up side down... Is it possible for Chuck to have finally met his match...?**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! The characters and gossip girl are property of the CW and it's creators.**_

__It's Saturday evening, and Chuck Bass is bored out of his mind. Normally he would be at Victrola right now, enjoying the lovely views offered to him, while emptying a bottle of their finest Scotch available. Instead he's at home tonight, hiding in a darkish corner of the penthouse's living room with a drink in hand. His mind wonders back to this morning. The day actually started out pretty eventful: he had an emergency meeting with the city's security department this morning. So before attending that, he somehow decided to make a quick stop at the office first. What he found there sort of made his day: a large brown envelope with his name written across it in a nice cursive handwriting. He opened the envelope eagerly and grinned widely once he discovered what was inside: drawings of men suits, accompanied by a little handwritten note:

I would really appreciate your honest thoughts on these sketches.  
Without distractions this time…  
See you tonight?  
- B.

Ps: Do I have to remind you they are top secret?  
_  
_

His ringing phone disturbs his wondering mind which had now gone back to their very recent nightly encounter. The thought of her sitting on top of him is still more arousing than it should have been; he needs to dance around a bit to hide the obvious evidence.

_#Blast_13041959#_  
_Hello UESers!  
I've heard that the traditional kick-off party at the Van der Basses is themed this year. It's all striped in red, white and blue tonight, apart from the black tie dress code of course. A little bird whispered that one particular guest has set his mind on stealing the French maiden's virtue. That is, if she has any left to give…  
Bisous Bisous,  
Gossip Girl  
_

Chuck smirks and puts his phone in his jacket pocket, after reading the blast on his phone. He swirls his Scotch around the edge of the glass, while searching the room filled with strangers, acquaintances, friends and family for one particular person. The sole reason he's standing in this particular room tonight. (Aside from the fact that his father obliged him to attend the party, so they could appear as one big happy family). It is the annual kick-off party hosted by the family Van der Woodsen-Bass after all. Every September Lily hosts the first important black tie event of the season. That's why everybody who is somebody, is standing in their living room at the moment. Chuck gently pulls at his bowtie, allowing himself to breath more properly. He adjust it so it looks nice and straight. He downs a big gulp of the amber liquid he's holding, pouting his lips when he feels it burning his way down his throat. Serena takes a glass of champagne from a tray, whiles walking over to Chuck.

"Sis." He greets her with a nod.

"Why does that sound so dirty coming from you?" she wonders after downing half the content of her glass in one gulp.

"Simply your imagination." he muses at her: "You want me, you just don't know it yet."

"Euw, Chuck. Behave yourself please." She laughs with a tipsy giggle.

"Where there's smoke, there's fire… And reputations never lie…"

"You'll never know when you'll get lucky." She holds her glass up to him.

"Is that an invitation?" He smirks.

"Never will I invite you to my bed. Remember that." Serena speaks harshly, jabbing her finger on his chest.

Waiters are floating around the room, serving people a 1971's vintage Dom and the finest appetizers. Chuck downs the content of his glass with one large gulp, pouting his lips afterwards. He signals a waiter to stop and refill his empty glass. The waiter eyes Serena, wondering if she wants a refill. She declines friendly. Waiter after waiter stops in front of them offering them oysters, caviar, lobster and many more classy appetizers. Both Serena and Chuck decline time after time.

"Did your invitation have mandatory written all over it too?" she ask, while eyeing her mother over her half empty Chrystal glass.

"Yes. It did." Chuck nods.

"I'm surprised you even bothered." Serena reasons out loud: "You have the tendency to crash those your father forbids you to come to."

Chuck doesn't reply; he has already lost interest in their conversation. His eyes have finally met with a maroon colored pair across the room. The one's he has been waiting to see all night (and day for that matter). Her lips are once again painted a deep red. It seems so be her signature style, he has observed over the last couple of days. Those ruby lips, it is the only sign that she is keeping the vixen version of herself locked underneath that innocent and cold facade. That innocent looking white and laced dress is a perfect fit, not only for her body and around her curves, but for her little show too. She is far from innocent. And he knows it. If he knows it, Bart must know it too. There is nothing he doesn't know about anyone. Once Chuck even found a list of all the girls he ever shared a bed with, both paid for and voluntarily. It was a few weeks after he moved out of the family penthouse and into his own at the Empire. The list was very accurate, even the names of the 2 call girls he shared his bed with less than 12 hours ago were on that list. If his father knew all of that so quickly and accurately, that he must be aware of the fact that Blair isn't the saint she pretending to be.

"Unless…" Serena's voice enters his mind again. Her tone gets his attention: "There is something in it for you."

"Of course, that is it isn't it?" She squeals. "So the main questions remains: 'what' or better 'who'…"

She follow his line of sight. He delivered her the answer to her question on a silver platter. She gasps realizing who it is: "Chuck, no… You can't."

"I can't _what_?" He wonders smugly, keeping his eyes locked with a certain brunette across the room. He raises his glass of champagne at her. She answers his gesture with a nod and a small smile.

Serena turns him around to face her: "Chuck I'm serious. You have to get her out of your mind. You are going to blow it and this whole thing is going to blow up in your face afterwards. Why do you always go after the things you can't have?"

"That's what makes it exciting, sis."

"She is my friend, Chuck! And not to mention she's in business with your father. So leave her alone."

"Once I'm finished with her, yes. Then I'll leave her alone." He eyes Blair from head to toe. The back of her dress is see-through. The sight of her bare back, slightly covered by a laced pattern is arousing.

"She has a genius business mind, but otherwise she's even crazier than Georgina." Serena tries to scare him off.

"Have you forgotten that I also fucked that wicked witch. And boy, was that a night to remember." Chuck smirks at the thought: "I know about the whole car-destroying-thing, Serena. It won't help to scare me off." He gestures a waiter to refill his glass once more. He sees Blair eyeing him over her shoulder. "It only draws me in more."

"You are crazy!" Serena shrieks.

"Perhaps. So is she. Guess what sis, we're a perfect match."

"You're impossible." She huffs: "But don't expect me to help you afterwards." With that drama, she makes her exit. Serena removes herself as far way from Chuck as possible. She will not be associated with that bomb when it drops. She runs into a slightly drunk Nate at the open bar.

Chuck stays in his spot for the remainder of the evening. He eyes the rest of the crowd while they make a social dance around the room, with his father and Blair in the lead. They are telling anyone who will listen about their collaboration. Chuck is so mesmerized by her, he can't keep his eyes off her. Blair keeps nonchalantly eyeing him over her own or his fathers shoulder, while touching her bare shoulders, throat and neck with her graceful fingers.

Serena throws him mad glares from across the room, every chance she gets, and seems to keep up that act for the remainder of the evening. However at the moment, it sure looks like she is otherwise occupied: it seems that his best friend Nathaniel finally decided to make his move on her and with success. Serena is giggling throughout their entire conversation, brushing her hair slightly, gently touching his hand, arm or chest whenever she gets the chance. He notices he's not the only one who's eyeing the two from across the room: Blair stand a few feet away, empty glass in hand. Her finger traces the edge of the glass mindlessly, while she eyes the sexual chemistry between them. Chuck refills his glass with their finest Scotch before pushing himself away from the wall he was leaning against and slowly approaches Blair from behind.

"Hello, Chuck." Chuck is over a feet away when Blair looks over her shoulder and greets him.  
He returns her greeting with a devilish smirk. And continues to walk closer until he's standing directly behind her. His front in contact with her back. They stand there silently, watching Serena and Nate across the room while they continue their playful banter. Chuck hands her his drink. She thanks him with a small smile before taking the glass out of his hand. They fingers brush against one another. Chuck looks away from the crowd and down at the small brunette in front of him. She is gorgeous. Blair places the glass at her full ruby lips and takes a sip of the amber colored liquid. He hears her sigh afterwards. It shocks him how much they are alike. She's the first woman he knows that enjoys a good scotch as much as himself. And probably prefers it over some vintage Dom Pérignon or some fruity little drink.

"Who is Serena talking to?" She wonders all of a sudden.

"That's Nathaniel Archibald." Chuck informs her: "A high school friend and my best friend since kindergarten."

"Really?" She wonders.

"Nathaniel was the king of the high school. Captain of the Lacrosse team" Chuck answers with an underlying joking tone in his voice.

"And here I am thinking that was you." Blair teases.

"I was the bad boy. I'm still wondering why." He finishes his joke with a small chuckle. It's the first time she hears that noise leave his lips and it makes her smile. Once Chuck notices her smile he continues seriously: "He dated every Serena-look-a-like through high school but never had the guts to ask my step-sister out. Business-wise he runs a gossip site called the 'NY Spectator'."

"What's he like?" Blair asks interested.

Chuck feels something strange in the pit of his stomach. He never felt this before, but he hates it that's for sure. _She's into Nate now?_

"Nate is a goody-toe-shoe." Chuck replies suddenly very harsh. He moves a bit backwards. Their bodies are no longer touching. It takes her about a second to turn around and face him. She eyes him curiously. Chuck has a cold emotion on his face. "He's nothing for you, you know" Chuck whispers once their eyes meet.

Blair smiles at his response. "Is that so?" She wonders.

Chuck simply nods as an answer to her question. He takes one of her hands, the one she's holding his glass with, and brings it up towards his mouth. Her skin feels hot against his skin. It feels like she's almost burning him. He feels like downing the remainder of the glass but stays polite and takes only a small gulp. Leaving her some too. Blair looks at him with her big brown eyes, following his every move. Once he's finished and she gets her hand back she downs the remainder to the scotch in one gulp. She puts her lips on the very spot his were only seconds ago. Eyeing him as she does so. She notices how he parts his full lips once his breathing gets heavier.

"Care to explain why?" Blair asks him while eyeing the empty glass. Chuck understands the hint and walks away. He returns a moment later with whiskey in hand. He hold her hand steady, while he pours another 2 to 3 fingers in the glass. And places the glass carafe on a wall table nearby.

"Trying to get me drunk?" she eyes the generous amount of Scotch in the glass she's holding.

"I assumed we're still sharing… But now that you point it out… Perhaps…" he replies before turning back to her previous conversation: "He wouldn't survive a woman like you."

"I hate it when I pull a black widow stunt on them." Blair rolls her eyes at the thought: "On the other hand, they usually don't complain." Her fingers play mindlessly with a button off his shirt.

"But you would remain unsatisfied." He whispers huskily. Slowly killing the space between their faces.

"And of course, you are the only man capable of satisfying me." She replies with a naughty tone in her voice, biting down on her bottom lip after gliding her tongue against it.

He nods: "My reputations speaks for itself." Chuck looks her straight in the eyes. When he's about to close in on that last inch someone inside the room signals for a speech to be made. Interrupting them…  
His phone buzzes seconds later.

_Spotted:_

Chuck Bass locking lips with France… Almost that is…  
We may have finally found an answer why our beloved C has been an un-scandalous version of himself lately.  
The French maiden his father and stepmother brought home after the summer holds the answers to our questions. Wait until daddy-dearest finds out what his beloved son has been up to lately…  
Is there another Bass-war in the making? We hope not…

_You know you love me,  
xoxo,  
Gossip Girl_

Serena shoots him a mad glare from across the room…

_**AN: So here it is. Another chapter filled with Chair action… Did you catch Chuck's jealous side? Or at least the little bit he couldn't keep hidden? As always am I curious to hear your thoughts, so don't be afraid to leave them in the box below. I'll be waiting for them that's for sure… I would also like to thank my lovely beta's for working their magic and helping me straight out the little details, just for you guys! You'll hear from me again next week… ^^**_

6


	8. Chapter 6

_**Seminary: Chuck Bass has it all: the money, the lifestyle and the women... What happens when he comes home after the summer and finds out his stepsister brought home a friend. Who appears to be a female version of himself... What happens when that particular stranger turns his Bass-world up side down... Is it possible for Chuck to have finally met his match...?**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! The characters and gossip girl are property of the CW and it's creators.**_

* * *

Chapter 6

_Good morning Upper East Siders, Gossip Girl here,  
I bring you the best hangover remedy there is: Gossip._

The first headline of the day is a big one...  
It appears that our beloved Chuck Bass is a man of his word…  
He got pretty close on closing the deal with the French maiden a few nights ago…  
I even got a picture to prove it…

_You know you love me…  
_

The sound of his phone buzzing wakes Chuck up. He looks at the clock on his nightstand: only half past ten. With a big groan he falls back onto his pillow. After dragging himself out of bed and into the shower, he makes an appearance in the living room. He finds the whole family, minus his father and their guest Blair, around the breakfast table. "Good morning." Chuck greets his step mother and sister. He sits down while the chef pours him a cup of black Arabian coffee. He folds open the newspaper and starts reading.

His moment of peace and quiet is soon interrupted by Lily: "Charles…". She pushes down the paper and takes it out of his hands. "Something was brought to my attention earlier." Lily continues now she has his full, but annoyed attention.

"Let me guess, by my lovely step sis." Chuck glares at Serena as he pushes the words out between his teeth.

"I wouldn't have minded if it had come only from your sister, Charles. However, someone else shared interesting information about you as well… Your father had to go out to an emergency meeting involving investors who were interested in Waldorf Designs, but aren't anymore, mainly after they have been made aware of the interest you have taken in the young woman. They feel she is no longer reliable enough to invest in."

"First off, not my problem really," Chuck answers harshly. "And since when do men aged over 40 read or follow Gossip Girl?"

"Since they have kids who are your age or younger. And those do. You are aware of you reputation Charles…" Lily points out.

"Very." Chuck smirks: "I have built a hotel on that reputation. Or have you forgotten?"

"It's not funny, Charles."

"May I point out that Blair approached me, business-wise at least."

Lily looks at him with raised eyebrows over her cup of coffee. "Did she now?"

"Yes she did." Chuck tries to remain serious, but it's hard when his step-mother sits in front of him with a very surprised facial expression, with some doubt and disbelieve thrown into the mix.

"And why would she need _your_ help?" Serena throws herself into the conversation.

"Why would she need the help of Bass Industries?" Chuck answers Serena's question with another one, directed to Lily.

Lily puts her cup down before replying: "Not for the money. But I bet you already know that."

Chuck gives her a nod.

"There is no big secret or scandal hidden behind that collaboration, Charles. Blair was offered to use Bass Industries as a springboard onto the US market and the Upper East Side. The girl was smart enough to realize she couldn't take that leap on her own and put her mother's company on the line. She needed someone to fall back on in case it backfired. That's why she accepted my offer"

"I knew this wasn't my father's cup of tea." Chuck nods in understanding: "And if it's a smashing success…?"

"Bass Industries get half of the profits made on US soil." Lily explains: "And so far it looks like it will turn out that way. That is, if you keep your nose, face and name out of it…"

"Why would someone like Blair come to you?" Serena wonders out loud.

"Because I appreciate fashion. And dress like it." Chuck replies rather arrogant. As if it isn't obvious: "She asked my opinion on something she is working on. Something only someone like me could help her with."  
He holds the brown envelope in front of them.

"It is Blair's handwriting." Serena comments, eyeing the elegant and cursive handwriting thoroughly.

"So what's in it?" Lily wonders.

"Now that is classified." Chuck shrugs with a smirk: "I'm only following orders."

"He is." Blair confirms from the hallway: "I asked him not to show to anyone, or speak to anyone about the contents of that particular envelope."

She pours herself a cup of coffee, but doesn't join them: "Please understand Lily. He was the only one I could ask. The project is still in a very delicate state. If anyone found out, the competition would ravish upon it."

Chuck is surprised how easily they all accept her answer as true. It is true, but that's beside the point he's trying to make. The truth is, if any of her competitor designers would heard about it the element of surprise would be gone and she wouldn't be able to blow them away in about a week time.  
Blair retreats back to her room. She's an even bigger maniac than him and his father combined on the work department. But then again, if he had everything riding on one event he wouldn't mind losing sleep over it too.

* * *

There's a very soft knock on her door.

"Yes?"

She hears the door open and close, without a word being spoken.

"Since when do you knock?" she wonders turning around in her chair, facing Chuck.

"I thought I'd be polite for once."

"Chuck Bass and polite," Blair jokes. "As far as I'm concerned those two don't really work well together."

"I just wanted to prevent another run-in and have some more agent provocateur lingerie involved in it." Chuck jokes huskily. He honestly wouldn't mind if that happened again. Really.

Blair smiles and then turns back around before asking her next question: "What do you think about the sketches?" Chuck is very surprised by the turn of events. It's almost like she is shielding herself from him and the response he's about to give. Blair Waldorf insecure? He didn't even know it was possible. Chuck walks closer and uses her desk chair to turn her around and face him before replying to the question she has asked. "They are very promising," he replies gently.

Within seconds, he sees the look in her eyes change from a scared little deer caught in the headlight, to the confident vixen he knows and desires her to be: "Are they decadent enough for Chuck Bass to wear them?"

"You really want to know the answer to that question?"

Blair pauses and appears to think it over, but nods a yes anyway.

"Make me one, so I can wear it for a day," he whispers huskily into her ear. "Then I'll tell you what I think about them."

"I'll arrange that. I will have a suit ready for you tomorrow. Is that ok?" she wonders.

He replies her with a simple nod. Blair eyes him curiously, then turns around, or better attempts to turn her chair, but unsurprisingly she isn't able to because Chuck's blocking it with his foot.

"I feared this. It was very un-Chuck like from you to do something for someone without wanting anything in return," she jokes. "Name your price."

"Just like that, huh?" Chuck smirks devilishly.

"Yes."

He leans in really close: "I want you…" He kisses her cheek gently. Blair's eyes flutter close at the tingling sensation of his lips against her skin: "…to rip it off my body that evening when I come home…"

Blair gasps at the thought of having to rip one of her own designs apart, days before they are about to be revealed: "Never!"

* * *

About an hour ago, she received the call she's been anxiously waiting for all afternoon and evening. The office is done, ready to be used tomorrow. She made it! With the help of Lily and many others, of course: without them, it would have been a disaster. Lily, the Saint, found an interior designer with a crew, willing to work double shifts through the entire weekend. She had very sincerely asked Blair if she wanted to know how much it would cost to get the entire thing done in time. Blair decided against it and thought it would be better to wait until the bill landed on her desk. The budget was big enough to worry about that later.

Now, she's standing in her office. A big mahogany desk fills up the large room, along with a personal library behind her on one wall, filled with books and magazines: organised alphabetically, of course. A large panorama painting hangs on the opposite wall, while a very large window on her right gives her a exclusive view of Central Park. The glass wall on her left gives her a clear view of the rest of the office. Two beautiful antique French chairs stand in front of the desk, made out of dark wood and covered with Chivasso fabric, while a Gainsborough desk chair waits for her to sit in. Underneath the very large painting stands a very large black lounge Chesterfield, accompanied by a tub chair on each side of it and a low mahogany coffee table in front. The dark furniture contrast beautifully with the clean white and glass walls. On her desk stands one of those 27 inch Apple computer screens, just like in all the other 6 offices. She spared no money or effort on the New York office and it payed off: she's proud of the result.

It's getting late and her caffeine buzz is wearing off. Blair called Bart the moment she received the good news and offered him an exclusive preview of the office. He gladly accepted, however he was still in an important board meeting that would end around 9pm. He stated he would stop by on his way home. Her Louboutin heels make that clicking noise every time they come into contact with the white marble floor, while she walks from her office to the lunchroom. She stops in the door when she is faced with a male back, clad in a gorgeous dark grey suit. Chuck turns around, with a smirk on his face and an espresso cup in hand, sipping the hot beverage.

"What brings you here?" Blair puts on the steamer and steams up some milk for her latte macchiato, making any form of conversation impossible.

"Already skipping the niceties?" Chuck throws back.

She eyes him, thinking it over: "Good evening, Charles."

"I'd prefer it if you called me Chuck."

"Oh, I know." Blair eyes him: "That doesn't mean I have to oblige does it?

Blair goes back to making her coffee and ignoring his presence in the room. She puts the warm milk into a large glass cup and pours in the coffee. She lets the dark liquid slide along her spoon so the milk and coffee don't mix, but form layers instead. On top she puts some foamed milk. He eyes her over the rim of his coffee cup. Once finished he places it on the counter, next to the machine, and stops to stand behind her.

"Frustration doesn't do you justice," he whispers in her right ear, while pulling her hand away from the hot beverage in from of her and pushing it out of her instant reach. Blair's body stiffens as a reaction to his surprise attack. He traces the skin on her neck with his index finger, along the collar of her navy blue dress, over her shoulder and upper arm towards her left hand. His head follows and he breaths huskily into her left ear. "He didn't know how to fulfill all your needs, did he?"

She's on full alert right now: '_How does he even know that…?_'

Blair tries to get away, but he doesn't let her. Her attempt has the opposite outcome: instead of getting away she ends up even closer. Seconds ago his body was touching hers gently, now they are in full contact with her back against his chest. The only thing that withholds their skin from touching is their clothing.

Their hands are entwined. He brings her hand up with his and holds it firmly while he pushes her face a little up and to the left, gaining free access to her neck and throat. He places a single kiss on the skin behind her earlobe again. Blair eyes flutter closed. "I heard you," he continues gently.

"No you didn't. That's impossible," Blair bites back, snapping out of his spell. She pulls her neck away from his lips.

"It was around 1.30 am," he proves her wrong. " And you kicked him out less than an hour later."

"That's perverted, Chuck," she manages to pull herself free from his grasp and face him.

"And that little show you put up a few nights ago for my guest wasn't?"

"Touché." Blair stands before him, arms crossed.

"Let's stop tango-ing." He traps her again between his body and the counter, one arm on each side of her.

"Are you waving the white flag?" she wonders victoriously.

"Are you ready to rip some clothes?"

"What are you proposing exactly?" She purposefully doesn't answer his question.

"A way for you to relieve that frustration." Chuck moves in slowly once again, making their bodies touch again. Chest to chest this time around.

"Of course… Humble creature that you are."

"Is that a yes?"

Blair looks at him with a devilish gleam in her eyes. She traces her tongue gently and slowly over her bottom lip, licking and then bites down gently on it. She's aware that his eyes are glued to her mouth and neck. Like they are some sort of aphrodisiac. He moves in to claim her lips, but misses. Blair is able to avoid his kisses every time around and offers her cheek or gives him the corner of her mouth instead. He lifts her up and places her atop of the counter.

Blair gasps in surprise. He's standing in between her legs now.

"Share your bed with me tonight," he whispers his plea huskily.

His lips capture hers for a second. The kiss is rough, passionate and dominated by him. Blair pulls on his hair at the nape of his neck. He groans at the combination of pain and pleasure.

"Just once," he whispers against her lips. "I'll drop my conditions for your experiment in return…"

"No. I'll find someone else…"

His amber eyes change into a darker brown at her response. Somewhat angry, he tries to move in again. An attempt to continue their kiss, with the hope of getting her so riled up that she changes both her mind and answers to his proposal.

"Tata…" She shakes her head.

He tries again.

"Wait…" she whispers against his lips.

"What for?" Chuck asks annoyed.

The elevator dings. Blair gives him a rough push. He stumbles back and she is able to come down from the counter he previously placed her atop off.

"To be interrupted," she purrs into his ear. Blair licks his earlobe teasingly with the tip of her tongue. She then turns around and walks out of the lunchroom, leaving him hot and bothered. _Check and mate… _

"Good evening, Mister Bass."

"Miss Waldorf." Bart nods. "I've asked you to call me Bart."

"I know, but I like to keep business and pleasure separated as much as I possibly can." She eyes Chuck over her shoulder: he is standing out of Bart's eyesight and watches the playful banter between her and his father with disgusted eyes

* * *

_**AN: It's Friday once again, so that means another update on my story. I hope you enjoyed reading the playful and tension building banter between Chuck and Blair. And I'm hoping to read in a review what you think about how their relationship is going so far… And about the whole suit-thing that is playing between them. Are his demands to high? Or not? And more importantly do you think Blair will give in or not…? **_

_**As always will I take the time to thank my beta's for helping me getting this story error free.  
And also all the lovely people that have red and reviewed the previous chapter(s).**_

_**Anther important note: I will no longer be able to update on Friday's, due to work schedule related issues.**_  
_**I'm doubting between next Wednesday or next Saturday. Since Chuck and Blair are up to their ears in a game of their own, I was thinking we could play one as well: If this story reaches a total of 60 (or more) reviews by next Wednesday, then you get rewarded with a new update, if not then you'll hear from me again next Saturday.**_

_**XOXO, D.**_


	9. Chapter 7

_**Seminary: Chuck Bass has it all: the money, the lifestyle and the women... What happens when he comes home after the summer and finds out his stepsister brought home a friend. Who appears to be a female version of himself... What happens when that particular stranger turns his Bass-world up side down... Is it possible for Chuck to have finally met his match...?**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! The characters and gossip girl are property of the CW and it's creators.**_

* * *

Chapter 7

The previous day was hectic, with thanks to that "gossip girl". Blair was stunned by the commotion one person had caused: with a simple online update and a silly picture, that was so dark and blurry that it was even impossible to make out who in fact was making out on the Van der Bass's sofa. None the less, it had kept Bart busy all day talking to the board members of Bass industries, trying to convince them that the picture did include his son Charles, but that the identity of the brunette was in fact unsure: it could have been anyone. It was a close call, but they decided to trust and value Bart's opinion, when he told them Blair was reliable enough and smart enough not to get caught up in Chuck's games-as he called it. _If only he knew._

She sips her coffee, while turning a page of the newspaper in front of her, nibbling bits of her croissant. Serena enters the room: "Morning, Blair."

"Good morning, Serena." Blair smiles.

Serena takes the seat next to her.

"You've made the papers." Blair points at the newspaper before her.

"Oh." Serena shrugs uninterested.

Blair smiles at her reaction and the way she normalized it, like it happens every day: well it almost does –at least every time she decides to go clubbing with her friends.

"B." Serena sighs while placing her steaming beverage at the table: "I have to apologise."

Blair looks up from the paper and quirks an eyebrow at her friend.

"Are you in trouble?" Blair asks in a whisper.

"No." Serena reassures her: "At least I hope I won't be after I tell you something: it's my fault everything almost went south with Bass Industries."

"What do you mean?" Blair frowns.

"I left shortly after you did that night at Butter, because I felt guilty letting you go home alone…" Serena starts to confess with puppy eyes: "You are my friend and guest after all."

Blair nods her head, not speaking a word, urging Serena on to continue her story.

"I took that picture of you sitting on top of Chuck that night…" She continues quickly and full of guilt: "It was never my intention for it to end up on Gossip Girl, but it accidently got attached to a message I've send her way and in the end I was the one that got you into trouble. I just wanted to use it to blackmail Chuck, nothing more. You have to believe me. All I wanted to achieve was for him to stop chasing you like a little mouse."

Blair smiles at Serena's choice of words.

"He always does that, you know, and it usually ends with them heartbroken and me minus a friend every time around. Life and love is a game to him and he hates to lose. I just didn't want to lose you as a friend, because I like you and our friendship. It's been a while since I've had a true friend; someone that doesn't use me for anything. I hope you are not mad at me for this."

Blair feels guilty all of a sudden. She has used Serena to meet her socialite friends, with the prospection of hiring them as models in the near future, when the blonde only wanted a friend. Because of that, she isn't as mad as she probably should have been: "Well luckily, everything turned out okay. So no worries, I'm not mad."

"I'm so glad." Serena smiles.

"As for me getting heartbroken… You don't have to worry, I'm not in love and neither have I fallen for him. No friendship lost here…" Blair explains.

"You have no idea how glad I am to hear that…" Serena smiles, but then wonders: "What were you two up to anyway?"

"Not much. I'm just playing with him" Blair giggles naughtily, before adding: "Testing him."

"For what?" Serena wonders, but the moment the words leave her lips, she realises: the secret project. "Are you going to tell me what that top secret thing is you are working on?"

"No." Blair laughs: "I'm not. No matter how hard you try: I'm not telling a soul…"

"But you told Chuck…" Serena states.

"Yes, but only because he found out accidently…" Blair explains.

"And you say that like it explains it all."

"Well, it does. Doesn't it?" Blair smiles.

* * *

He had stayed away until dawn on purpose, after their encounter in her office yesterday, she had left him riled up and frustrated. She wasn't giving in by an inch, a first for him, and it annoyed him tremendously. In all those years, he hasn't experienced anything like this: needing so much time in order to catch that little mouse, or make her give in. It almost makes him grow impatient, but at the same time it makes everything more interesting... All his usual tricks have no effect, what so ever, on her. At a certain point last night, after having too much scotch, he started to wonder if she sees right through him, and his games. After stepping out of the elevator at 5 am, he stood outside her bedroom door, wondering if he should wake her up and ask, ask why she can't be fooled and how she seems to turn his own trick on him every time around. But he just stared at her sleeping form, leaning against the doorframe. A part of him wondered what would happen if she woke up: would she scream or invite him into her bed. Neither probably, she was capable of seducing him out of her bedroom and close the door in his face. With those thoughts in mind, he turns the water off and pushes his hair back. He steps out of the shower, uses a fluffy white towel to dry himself off, throws it in the towel bin and putting his silk robe back on before walking back into his room.

The moment he sets foot into his bedroom, he notices something is off. He studies the room with great detail and it doesn't take much time for him to spot it: the suit he selected before has been replaced by another one. His selection was plain and boring compared to the new one: a black pinstriped suit, with a lilac tailored shirt underneath accessorised by a blue and lilac paisley tie and lilac pocket square. It's a gorgeous suit, but it's not his. It looks high fashioned, probably made out of Egyptian cotton and is finished off with a label. He notices a label on it, a W embroidered in the inner lining, he grins widely: _Oh she was here alright._ There's a little note left for him in the breast pocket, handwritten by her…

_Wear it today…?_

_- B._

He must admit he's tempted, it's a very nice suite after all, but he decides against wearing her design today. It would be a sign he's giving in, when he's not. He takes the suit he selected earlier back out of the closet and starts dressing himself. A few minutes later he gives himself a final check-up in the full length mirror and walks out to the living room. When he's about to turn the corner he stops, mid-step, once hearing Blair's voice: "Do you know anyone who wears suits on a daily basis?" She wonders.

"Bart…" Serena mumbles, and it's obvious that her mouth is full.

"No, too old…" He can imagine Blair shaking her head at that response, her lips slightly pouted and nose pulled up at one side.

"Chuck…" Serena replies, mumbled again. _Hasn't that girl learned it's impolite to eat with her mouth full?_

"The apple really doesn't fall far from the tree, does it?" Blair jokes, then turns serious again: "Are you telling me you don't know anyone else who enjoys wearing suits? Besides them?"

"No. I don't," Serena shakes her head: "Why do you need a suit-lover anyway?"

"No reason." Blair replies too casually.

He sneaks a peek around the corner. They are both sitting at the round breakfast table, next to each other. He's out of their line of sight, so he steps around a little further. Blair looks at Serena, who is giving her the 'I'm waiting for more details' look.

"Nice try, but like I told you before I'm not telling another soul…"

_You told me._ Chuck smirks.

"I have learned that there is only one way to keep a secret safe around here: keep it to yourself…"

"Please…? The tension is killing me!" Serena tries again: "I won't tell a soul. I swear…

"Neither will I. Problem solved." Blair giggles.

"Carter… Carter Baizen…" Serena looks at her, like she just had an epiphany.

"Who?" Blair wonders.

"He's another rare apple on the UES, who wears suits for his own entertainment and pleasure."

"Now we're getting somewhere."

"When and where can I meet this Mister Baizen?"

_I need to stop this… _He looks at his attire and smirks devilishly, turns around and walks back to his room.

* * *

"According to Gossip Girl he's in Asia at the moment." Serena reveals with obvious disappointment, as she looks up from her I phone.

"Do you really trust a gossip site?"

"She's very accurate in that department. Sometimes, I feel like she is tracking our movements like a GPS device."

"She simply has sources everywhere…" Chuck pitches in to make his presence known to those around him. Blair looks at him. That colour, that fabric, that suit, it's her design… and he's wearing it… Blair smiles at him, while giving him a once over: he looks dashing.

"I think it's creepy." Blair simply states.

"Most of the time it's amusing, unless you are the person involved in one of her blasts, than I find it humiliating." Serena continues: "But somehow you have managed to get yourself caught up in the middle of her latest blasts. She even has a nickname for you: French maiden."

"Now that, is a cool nickname. I'll give her credit for it. Nothing more."

Serena shrugs: "Just watch out, B. Once she's taken an interest in somebody, she doesn't give up easily. I'm sharing this piece of information out of experience." Serena picks up her purse and makes her exit towards the elevator.

Blair turns her attention to Chuck and steps closer, once Serena is out of sight. She places her hands on his chest and straightens out the fabric on his shoulders gently, before walking in a circle around him, examining him fully and with great detail. Standing in front of him once again, her small hand lingers on his abdomen and she pushes him back gently, cornering him one small step at a time, until his back hits the white wall behind him and he has no way out. Then, she speaks up: "I see you changed your mind after all." Giving him another once-over.

Chuck simply nods, with pouted lips, trying his best to control himself, but the smell of her perfume is blurring his vision. He leans his head back, trying to gain as much support, from the wall behind him, as he possibly can. He isn't used to being dominated, usually he's the one in that particular position, being the hunter. He's never the prey. Chuck eyes Blair as she plays with his tie, pulling herself towards him in one fingertip after the other, until their bodies are in full contact. She moves her hand from the knot of his tie to the back of his neck, pulling him even closer. His breathing slows and deepens. Her sudden and rather pleased smirk, reveals she actually happy with that. He can feel her hot breath against his lips, before he wonders: "Have you changed yours?"

"You'll have to wait and see…" With that she turns on her heal and leaves him standing in the corner of the kitchen alone. Once out of her sight he loosens his tie and leans against the wall, grating himself a moment to recompose, before starting his day.

* * *

_Blast_23011953:_

_Chuck Bass has been spotted leaving agent provocateur,  
with a pink and black bag in hand…  
Is he no longer his notorious single self…?  
Has a woman been able to tie him down…?  
Many have tried before, but all failed miserably.  
Perhaps the French maiden has something, we don't…  
If it's for her anyway…_

_I promise to let you know,  
You know you love me,  
Gossip Girl_

* * *

Blair sips her Starbucks coffee cup, as she waits for her 10 am appointment on the curb of the Van der Basses building. She eyes herself in the window that's so clean that it's almost like standing in front of a full size mirror. She pulls her knee-length, black lace skirt straight and adjusts her mustard top that keeps sliding lower on her chest. She takes her vintage looking sunglasses out of her purse and puts them on her nose, giving herself a satisfied nod, happy with her corporate yet sexy look. "Are you sure you don't want to wait inside, Miss Waldorf?" Vanja wonders.

"Yes, Vanja. I'm sure." She smiles, it's the second time he's asking her the same question. The first time was about 10 minutes ago when she came down with the elevator and told him she was coming back within a couple of minutes because she just had to run an errant.

"Good morning, Miss Waldorf," an approaching female voice greets her.

"Good morning to you too Miss Abrams." Blair greets her with her business smile. She moves her Starbucks coffee cup from her right to her left hand, so she can shake Vanessa's hand: "How is that boss of yours doing?"

"He's doing alright, treating me a whole lot better, that's for sure." Miss Abrams laughs: "All thanks to you."

Blair smiles genuinely: "I'm glad to hear that. None the less, I have high expectations for today."

"We better get started right away then." Miss Abrams answers confidently: "The first property is close by. It's on Fifth, with views into the park"

"Nice, I like it already."

"I hoped you would. It's actually a prewar building. " Miss Abrams smiles sheepishly, before hailing a cab, that drops them off after only a five minute drive, at 1133 on 5th. Blair looks up at the classic New York building.

"It was completely renovated in 2010, the exterior beautifully restored, as you can probably tell." She points towards the building in front of them This side of fifth is a blurry line between the Upper East Side and Carnegie Hill, I hope you don't mind."

"No, not at all." Blair smiles and turns around facing the trees on the other side of the road: "I love that it's so close to the park."

"It has been on the market for a while now and the price was set on 9,6 million, but they lowered it to 8,995 million recently."

"That is very reasonably around here." Blair comments.

"It is for a six bed and baths."

"six?" Blair turns around tousle: "What will I do with all those?"

"Let me show it to you first." Miss Abrams urges her inside: "As you can see there's a doorman and a manned elevator, there's also a state-of-the-art gym in the building, and a parking slot included. The monthly costs are set at 10 980 dollars," she explains as they make a long way up: "There are 17 apartments in the building and the one you are going to have a look at is just below the penthouse."

Blair nods her response and steps out of the private elevator, once it opens up to an impressive entrance gallery, surrounded by the entertaining rooms, with peaceful park views, including the living, library and dining room.

Miss Abrams continues her obviously prepped speech, throwing one detail after another towards Blair: "You see that old world opulence is combined with every modern convenience in this grand duplex pre-war apartment with beautiful views of the Central Park from all major rooms. This original mint sixteen, converted into thirteen , room apartment satisfies the most demanding requirements: grand living room with wood burning fireplace, commanding formal dining room, library, six bedrooms with en suite bathrooms, two family rooms, classically renovated kitchen with dining area, plus a laundry room and additional kitchenette."

With every step she takes, Blair falls even more in love with the beautiful duplex: The master bedroom and its en suite bath face the park and are separated from the bedroom wing. The kitchen, located in the center of the home, is where classic meets cutting edge. Details include a 48 inch Viking stove with 4 burners, griddle and grill, 48 inch Gaggenau refrigerator, Miele dishwasher, and beautiful combination of steel and glass along with wood cabinets and a banquette for informal dining. Just beyond the kitchen is a sun-filled family room with unusually large picture windows, and staircase. Upstairs there are two bedrooms, one with wet bar, along with a second family room, laundry room and kitchenette. This eastern exposure is lovely, open, light and filled with garden views.

"I forgot to mention that maid service can be included, if you wish…" Miss Abrams wonders: "What do you think…?"

"It's a beautiful building. It truly has all the qualifications I wanted for a home here in New York." Blair comments.

"But…"

"I thinks it's too big. What will I do with 6 bed and bath's? There's only me and my housekeeper Dorota, so that would mean I wouldn't need the maid services offered. On the other hand it would be nice for her to have her own private space upstairs. That extra kitchenette is very useful." Blair rants.

"I know it seems a lot, but you could use them as guest bedrooms, convert one into a home office. This is a bargain price for a condo this big around here. Perhaps you could see it as an investment…"

Blair turns to look a Miss Abrams, with a raised eyebrow, obviously interested.

"I can tell you that the penthouse was sold for 24 million dollars two years ago. There is only one similar condo, like this one in the building and that went, with only 5 bedrooms and 4 bathrooms, for 15,5 million. So if you ever were to sell it, this could easily go for around 20 million when the market rises again," Vanessa explains.

"So why do they sell it at such a low price?" Blair wonders confused.

"A L.A. businessman had his New York mistress hidden away from his wife in this condo." Vanessa explains her.

"Smart."

"After his recent passing a few months back, the wife discovered the property and the mistress along with it." Miss Abrams explains: "Her first reaction was to set it on fire, but since there are another sixteen family's living in the same building, she decided to kick the woman out and sell the whole thing, including the furniture. She didn't want anything to remind her about her late husband's little mishap."

"_Including_?" Blair wonders surprised.

"Yes. Everything you saw in that house is included, from kitchen appliances, over furniture to paintings. Everything."

"This is the best you have for me?" Blair wonders: "No hidden treasures somewhere?" The question is an obvious reference to their previous encounter a few days back…

"Like this?" Vanessa wonders: "No…_This_ _is_ the hidden treasure…"

"So why the price reduction?" She wonders next.

"Because it is just outside the Upper East, so it doesn't appeal to those people. It has also been recently remodeled so it doesn't appeal to contractors either. That's why it has been on the market for about a month and it was the seller who pushed on the price reduction, not the other way around."

"Make them an offer around 7,5 million."

"That's low." Vanessa worries.

"No," Blair corrects: "It's a start."

* * *

_**AN:**_ _**It's official Wednesday is the new update day, i just recieved the final review in order to make it happen. And you have to thank yourselves for that. You guys decided… ^^ **_

_**On a different note: due to the content in the upcoming chapters I have raised the rating from T to M on this story. Due to the fact that the sexual tension between them will take on a more leading role at some point in this story. And the inevitable has to happen at some point. I can reasure you that it will not be graphic at all, it wil be very sophisticated just like on the show. I'm changing it because FanFiction has become very strict about rating your story correctly and I simply just don't want to risk having my story deleted. I can only hope that you all understand and continue to read, review and follow my story!**_

_**Once more I would like to thank my beta's for helping me find the little errors…**_

**_And what I would like to know from all of you is this:  
what do you think about 'the blue eyes watching them' thing? Is Blair too kind for forgiving Serena just like that or not?  
_**_**And even more importantly: what do you think about Chuck deciding to wear the suit after all, in order to eliminate any possible competition and the chance that he might lose his chance with Blair if he doesn't… Is it very Chuck Bass-like or not?**_

_**Until next Wednesday!**_

_**- D.**_


	10. Chapter 8

**_Chuck Bass has it all: the money, the lifestyle and the women... What happens when he comes home after the summer and finds out his stepsister brought home a friend. Who appears to be a female version of himself... What happens when that particular stranger turns his Bass-world up side down... Is it possible for Chuck to have finally met his match...?_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own anything! The characters and gossip girl are property of the CW and it's creators._**

* * *

Chapter 8

_Dorota,  
_

_big news:  
I have my eyes set on a 6 beds&baths for us.  
It has park views- you'll love it.  
Prepare yourself for the move.  
I can't wait to see you again._

_Blair._

She hits the enter button on her blackberry and sends the e-mail, right before the elevator doors open to reveal a crowded and busy office. Correction: _her_ crowded and busy office.

The first one to greet her is the receptionist: "Good morning, Miss Waldorf." She smiles. "These are your messages…"

"Thank you..." Blair nods, as she accepts the little pieces of paper.

"Alison." The blonde smiles again.

"Thank you, Alison," she repeats, looking up from the little pieces of paper in her hand, before walking off and past the loud chatter that is the coffee room. Suddenly, she stops in the middle of the doorway and looks sideways. "Good morning…"

The chatter stops immediately and all the girls turn to look back at Blair, holding their breaths. That is Blair Waldorf. They all look like deers caught in the headlights; within seconds they have paled and their pupils are dilated, a normal reaction to the fight-flight-freeze response once our body fears a dangerous situation.

"Don't stop on my account," Blair states as she turns and walks into the coffee room. The fake blonde, Sophie, gasps, setting of the rest of the cattle. All the girls in the room start to run around like chickens without a head, trying to put their cups into the dishwasher all together, bumping into each other as they try to do so. Some decide to flee out the door right away- they'll worry about getting their coffee cup returned later.

"Don't scare them like that…" Jenny speaks up from the corner, with an amused smile, while she rises from the table and walks over to Blair.

"But it's so much fun…" Blair laughs: "And it works every time…"

"What if they decide to run out the door one day…?"

"We both know they won't." Blair smiles, replaying the moment over and over in her mind, while she makes herself a very small and strong cup of coffee…

"True…" Jenny states matter-of-factly.

"I just love doing that…"

"It makes you look like Meryl Streep in 'the devil wears Prada'…"

"Good." Blair laughs. It's important that people fear her in her role as boss. From her experience, she has noticed that they respect her more that way, especially the older employees. She's only 26, after all…

"How was house hunting?" Jenny wonders while they make their way over to the conference room.

"Oh, that went very well..." Blair smiles and then starts to ramble about the gorgeous duplex she saw this morning. Before entering the conference room, she makes a mental note to herself to keep her phone on, in case Miss Abrams calls back with news on the offer she made. There's no hurry on the housing department, both Bart and Lilly have made it clear on multiple occasions that she's free to stay as long as she wants, but she isn't going to let a jewel like that go or worse let anyone steal it from her right underneath her nose.

The meeting begins with Blair greeting her employees: "Good morning. I want to welcome you all to the first meeting in our new conference room." She smiles kindly. "Now that everyone is settled in, I would like to take a moment to evaluate our progress so far. In less than two weeks, Waldorf Designs will present a new eveningwear collection for women to the American public for the first time in two decades. We will do that under major press attention and in one of the white tents in Central Park, known to the world as New York's Fashion week." When she says that, everyone in the room begins to cheer.

"I'm very pleased to see that all of you are still very full of energy, because we will need that in order to present a jaw dropping show and draw in potential buyers. Most of you are new to this firm so I would like to set a few things straight:

When you work hard, you get rewarded.

When it comes to designs, patters, models, shoes; you are never to make any decisions on your own.

You are all to sign confidentiality agreements, right here and now. Everything that has anything to do with this fashion house, the upcoming collection, fashion week and me is not allowed to be discussed outside of these four walls. If anything ever leaks to the press, I will not only fire your ass, but I'll make sure you'll never work in the industry again.

And last, but certainly not least; if I'm happy, you'll be happy.

Half way into the conference a knock on the door interrupts one of Blair's monologues. A few interns gasp at the icy look Blair throws towards the glass door: "Yes?"

Alison, now aware of the mistake she's made, pales before pushing the glass door open and entering with a rather large and soft pink box, finished off with black ribbon and a big black bow on top in hand: "This was delivered for you, Miss Waldorf."

"You can put it on my desk." Blair answers before turning to face her audience again."

"But the messenger said it was important." Alison interrupts again.

"Alison," Blair starts before walking over to the young girl, her tone low, cold and calm – a lethal combination: "it's not important unless I tell you it is. So, do us all a favour, stop interrupting those who are really working and just put it on my desk."

"But the messenger said that it's a time sensitive matter and that you must open it immediately." Alison pushes again: "He needs to get confirmation back to the sender, not only that it has been delivered, but that you opened it as well…"

"God! You're annoying!" Blair fumes before roughly pulling the package from the fake blonde's hand. "I'll be back in a second." She excuses herself to the remainder of her staff, whom are all eyeing her curiously, before walking out of the conference room and into her office, where she puts it down on the her desk before gently pulling the black ribbon in order to open the beautifully wrapped gift. Alison waits outside the glass doors, afraid to enter and watches Blair open the box. She raises her eyebrows in surprise the moment she lifts up the top of the box, when she eyes the Byzantium coloured lingerie set: a corset ensemble to be correct, the dark and rich purple stands in perfect balance with black lace on the edges and stockings to match it. On top she finds a little envelope: inside expensive stationary paper. The note on it is hand written:

_If you think I waved the white flag this morning, you thought wrong.  
__I'm wearing something for you, so I got you something to wear for me too…_  
_Only for my eyes to see, of course_

_- CB_

The moment she realises it's a present from Chuck, she smiles a pleased smile at this unexpected turn in events. She then turns her attention back to Alison, who is still waiting outside Blair's office. Blair gestures her to come in. Alison enters.

"Close the door."

Alison does as she's told and closes the door after entering Blair's office. She walks over to Blair who's still behind her desk and takes a seat.

"Did I say you're allowed to sit down?"

The blonde rises to her feet immediately, straightens out her skirt in the process.

"I'll make it easy on you since it's your first day. That little scene you caused in there. Don't ever do that again. I'll let it slip for now, because it's your first day, but if you make another I'll have you packing up your desk before you've had the chance to install in the first place. Do I make myself clear?"

"Very much, miss Waldorf."

"Now go answer some phones..." Blair gestures her to leave

* * *

His day was filled with back to back meetings, because with Bart and Lily out of town he is the next person in line to lead the board meeting for Bass Industries and many, _many_ other people, for that matter. His father only gave him with the news of his departure this morning, so Chuck's more than eager to keep his seat warm for a few days. He's counting the days until his father is ready to step down or take a step back, at least, and let him run the show up in that tower. However, that isn't going to happen any time soon, and he knows it. His father hates the reputation he's maintained, and has done so since high school. With no permanent mother figure in his life - until Lily came along, that is- and a father who is more interested in the ratings at Wall Street than his own son's school grades, who made a phone call or donation, whenever his son got into trouble. That's how the young Charles Bass learned that all could be bought with money, apart from one thing: genuine love and real friends.

After a day's work, Chuck sighs, closing his day planner and putting aside the folders he's filled with notes and idea's. He sent Marie, his assistant home about three to four hours ago, around six'o clock, so now he picks up the phone and speed dials the garage. "Arthur, can you bring the car out front in about a minute?" Chuck wonders and waits for the man to respond. "Thank you."

He hangs up, picks up the stuff he had gathered before making the call and makes his way over to his office. He drops a few folders on Marie her desk, just outside his office, before entering his own. He opens the door and quirks an eyebrow at the sound of music playing. He pushes the door open further and notices his gramophone playing slow jazz music in the corner. The sound of the dramatic saxophone playing is relaxing, but he doesn't remember leaving that on. The next thing he notices is the dimmed lightning - he definitely didn't change the setting and he doubts Marie, his assistant, did. This is getting stranger by the second. The smell of a cigar being smoked fills his nostrils. He steps in the room and the first thing he sees are the red sols of Louboutin heels facing him. Chuck smiles at the sight of them. She's here…

The shoes on top of his desk lead him to her long and thin legs and he licks his lips at the sight of them. The moment his eyes travel further up, he realises: she's wearing it: the dark and rich purple ensemble he bought her. A pleased smile forms on his lips and she returns it once their eyes meet. In one hand she holds the cigar, a glass of Scotch in the other that she places it at her red lips and slowly sips the amber liquid. He looks at her, with hungry eyes, as he slowly closes his office door. He waits a few seconds, deciding whether or not to turn the lock but for whom: everybody left right after the meeting anyway. The concierge might be making his round, but that doesn't concern him; his silence can either be bribed or bought, probably both for that matter.

"Are you going to keep standing there by the door?" Blair wonders, eyeing him from afar: "I don't bite, unless you specifically ask…" She places the cigar in her hand at her lips, and inhales, lets the smoke swirl around in her mouth for a few seconds, only to let it escape slowly from between her bloody red lips. Chuck looks at her with one raised eyebrow, as he slowly walks closer. He has never seen a woman smoke a cigar before, around here that's solely reserved for men, women don't touch them, most of them only complain about the awful smell or that the smoke pricks in their eyes.

"This is really good," she states, eyeing the large, dark cigar in her hand. "It's been a while since I've been able to truly enjoy one."

"It's a limited edition _Cohiba_, double corona," Chuck explains, still walking towards her. "What's not to enjoy about that?"

"The real Cuban kind?" She quirks an eyebrow at him.

"Of course." Chuck nods his response, her knowledge of cigars knocking him off his socks. "Did you expect anything less?"

"No." She lets the smoke escape her mouth in circles and sends them into his direction, seeing him smile genuinely at her little trick, "I'm not even going to ask how you got your hands on these." Blair bites down on her bottom lip with a devilish smile gracing her corner of her mouth, as she watches him trace his fingers up one of her black stocking's clad legs, that are still lying on his desk, still coming closer.

"All fruits taste better if they are forbidden…" Chuck answers huskily, looking down at Blair once his fingers touch the silk lace of the sexy lingerie set she's wearing. It was worth admiring when it was on the hanger in the store, but on her body, it's simply arousing. He continues to step around her and his finger traces along the fabric, moving up ever so slowly from her hip, over her flat belly and alongside the swell of her small but full breasts. Blair looks up to his face and down to his hand again, as her breathing slows down and gets deeper. His hand stops once he reaches her collarbone. He is crouched behind her, with his chin resting on her left shoulder, granting himself a perfect view of her chest.

"I didn't know you were a fan…" he continues.

"I am a fan of many things that you have still no clue about."

"And I am a big fan of dirty little secrets, so please, don't hesitate to share yours." Chuck takes a hold of the armrests and turns his desk chair, making Blair face him. In his attempt to do so, her legs fall off his desk. Now that she's facing him, he leans in even more.

Blair smiles as she thinks of the subtle suggestion he's made a few seconds ago: her being his apple in the garden of Eden, that is Bass Industries. He knows he can't eat it, but he's going to taste it anyway…

The phone on his desk interrupts their moment. Chuck growls annoyed at it. At the first ring Blair stands up, kicks the chair behind Chuck and gives him a push, having him fall back and into the chair. Blair herself takes a seat on top of his desk, kicks her shoes off and curls her right foot around one of the armrest of the chair, using it to pull him closer, before answering the phone in a rather seductive voice: "Chuck Bass's office."

Chuck smirks at her boldness. This could be his father on the other end of the line, checking in to get the details on the board meeting; they could both get into a lot of trouble, especially him…

"Yes, Mister Bass is here." Blair speaks up, eyeing Chuck who has opened his jacket and seated himself a little more comfortable in the chair. Blair's one foot is still curled around the armrest, while the other has found its way on his knee and slides over his pants, thigh and inner thigh towards his groin area, only to let it rest there on top of what she suspects is a hardened member.

"No, he's preoccupied," she states after a pleasurable sigh leaves Chuck's lips, when she gently massages him with her toes.

"You really don't want to know that." Blair giggles cheekily, while watching Chuck who is trying his best to maintain a straight face while she continues her little massage.

"Don't you see it on your little screens?" she wonders, revealing the caller ID to him: she's on the phone with Tom, their concierge.

"Oh, you don't. Well that's rather disappointing, isn't it?" Blair replies with genuine disappointment in her voice.

"OK. I'll tell him…" Blair hangs up the phone and turns her full attention back to Chuck. She lifts herself off the desk: "Come on, let's go home. Arthur is waiting in the garage."

"Where do you think you are going?" Chuck stands up and places Blair back onto his desk, while he moves himself in between her legs. If she thinks she can get away with her teasing, she's wrong. She's lost that chance the moment she performed her little massage. At first her clothing was just a tease for him, but by this point he has to restrain himself from ripping it off her body. He can no longer afford to wonder if she's good in bed, now he simply has to know. The real question is: can he make her give in?

Chuck leans in, holding on to her chin gently while placing his lips on her red ones. Blair's eyes flutter close as she responds to his kiss, by evening out the pressure. He pulls back, looking at her, waiting for those big brown eyes to look back at him. When she finally opens her eyes and dark brown connects with amber, something in the atmosphere changes. The sexual tension between them is like a cloud of smoke in the air, making them breathe heavily, while staring at each other. Chuck starts kissing the nape of her neck again: licking and nibbling the soft flesh, making her sigh. Blair her eyes flutter close and she bites her bottom lip. He moves his mouth up slowly until he reaches her earlobe, that he licks with the tip of his tongue. Blair moves her face towards his, capturing his lips with hers. Her move leaves him not alone frozen, but also submissive to her sudden dominance, hypnotising him for a moment. When she gently sucks on his bottom lip, a moan escapes him and Blair smiles pleased.

Chuck soon captures her lips in another passionate kiss, Blair's pleasantly surprised by his sudden dominance. It doesn't take long before their tongues are duelling over the dominant position. She finds herself lost in their moment and wraps her arms around his neck, massaging his scalp with the tip of her fingers, slightly pulling at his hair. He moans and somewhat groans at the mix between pain and pleasure she's giving him, while his kisses get even more heated. His lips move away from hers, to her cheeks, and down to her jaw, neck and collarbone. Blair let's one moan after the other slip past her lips as he nibbles, sucks, bites and licks her skin. Too caught up in the moment to realise it, she wraps her legs around him, connecting their still fully clothed bodies. She pushes the pinstriped jacket off his shoulders. Instead of letting it hit the floor, she throws on to the chair behind him: it is an exclusive Waldorf Design after all…

"I thought I asked you to rip it off my body…" Chuck whispers into her ear so huskily that she nearly gives in.

"Nice try, but I'm not going to destroy a Waldorf original." Blair smirks at the reminder.

There is nothing more arousing that someone shredding your clothes apart in the heat of the moment, when they can only be bothered with each other, when nothing else matters. She kisses his throat while gently removing his blue and lilac tie, as his hands move up and down her thighs, first gently, then roughly enough to leave red marks on her legs, through her stockings. Once she's freed him of his lilac shirt, and placed it neatly on top of the pile of clothes she created on his desk, he starts pulling on her stockings, trying to get them off. Blair gasps at his sudden roughness, while she lets her hand roam his chest and back. It doesn't take him much time to get rid of the remaining clothing. He isn't as gentle with the clothes still clad on her body, as she was with those on his, but his actions aren't rushed either. He's pulling at the non-co-operating fabric, almost angry with it, but without hurting her- unknowingly arousing her even more. The moment they connect it feels as if the world around them stops spinning for a moment Everything that was rough and rushed seconds ago, is now slow and gentle: as if they are trying to savour the moment for later, making it last long enough so they'll both remember it vividly later on.

Their actions can't be defined as classic lovemaking, since they are not in love, but that doesn't mean it any less passionate. You can't describe it as just sex between strangers either: their bodies work together a little bit too well for that, almost as if they have done this once before- even though they haven't. After their first encounter on his desk, follows a second on the sofa in his office. They start the third on their way home in the limo and finish it on his bed, before adding another round…

* * *

_**AN: Another wednesday and a new chapter update. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm anxcious to learn what you think about this sudden turn in events. Could you have resisted Chuck presuasion moves? Blair obviously couldn't. Are you happy or sad about that fact? Tell me what you think and I'll share a little secret, only if you promise you can keep it... **__**Read and Review little darlings!  
**_

_**D.**_


	11. Chapter 9

_**Chuck Bass has it all: the money, the lifestyle and the women... What happens when he comes home after the summer and finds out his stepsister brought home a friend. Who appears to be a female version of himself... What happens when that particular stranger turns his Bass-world up side down... Is it possible for Chuck to have finally met his match...?**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! The characters and gossip girl are property of the CW and it's creators.**_

* * *

Chapter 9

When Blair wakes up the next morning, it takes her a while to realize where she is. When she looks around in the darkly decorated room and feels a warm body lying next to her, a small smile forms on her face and she slowly starts to recollect last night's events. All she intended to do was to tease him, by showing off how good the ensemble looked on her body; getting him aroused would only be a bonus. Clearly she underestimated his skills and persuasion methods, because the moment he placed her back on top of his desk, the tension changed and somewhere along the way she gave in to him. Whether it was the way he touched her, or perhaps how he kissed the skin at the nape of her neck, or the way he took control in a very sexy manner when she was about to go, she didn't know. Maybe it was the combination off all three.

Even though she feels sore when she stretches every muscle in her body, she knows that's a reasonable price to pay for a night of fun. Chuck turned out to be an even better lover than she expected him to be and much less selfish than she anticipated. He definitely made sure she experienced just as much pleasure as he did. The man is skilled, that's for sure, but practice makes perfect after all. She turns to face him, and finds him still sound asleep. Blair takes a moment to study him: his chestnut hair is tousled, his breathing heavy, his lips still a bit swollen, but so are hers she figures. Her eyes, along with the tips of her fingers, travel down to his, with chest hair clad, chest. The moment her fingers make contact, his eyes flutter open and a smile appears around his lips before he pushes himself up and captures hers in a breathtaking kiss, while moving on top of her. She can't hold a giggle down when she feels the obvious evidence of his immediate arousal against her leg…

A knock on the door startles them. Chuck reaches over her so he can retrieve his blackberry and earn some sense of time: it's 10.30 am.

Another knock soon follows: "Chuck? Man, it's me: Nate."

Blair's mind is working overtime: she needs to get out of here; they can't be seen together. She doesn't want to relive the mess that picture created. In a moment of panic and fear, her legs start to move her out of Chuck's bed as the person on the other side of the door started pushing down the handle and is about to enter. There is only one way left to go. She attempts to make a run towards the en suite bathroom, but Chuck pulls her back under the covers before she can even touch the floor. When Nate pops his head around the door, he sees a naked female form being pulled back into bed.

"Sorry, man. I see you're busy. I'll come back later…" Nate looks away.

"It's alright Nathaniel. Come in…" Chuck answers, eyeing Blair's naked form under the covers. She hears Nate close the door behind him and shuffle around the entrance: "Blair, meet a shy version of Nathaniel…"

Blair props herself up on her elbows: "Yes, Nate. I remember you."

He gives her a surprised look.

"You were the one whispering sweet things into Serena's ear all evening at the party last weekend, weren't you?" Blair wonders. Chuck rolls his eyes at her playing-dumb-act, which is so un-Blair like.

"Guilty…" He waves at her.

"Why are you standing by the door?" she wonders with a sugar coated voice: "I don't bite, Chuck can confirm that if you'd like."

Chuck grins at her sudden change in attitude, back to her normal, naughty, vixen-like self. "It's true…" Chuck smirks smugly. "Unless you ask…"

Nate eyes them with wide eyes, a hint of blush on his cheeks. He should have walked away the moment he saw that Chuck still had company. He knows by now that Chuck likes to show off his nightly entertainment whenever he gets the chance…

When Chuck turns to look at her, Blair's eyes gleam devilishly. "Oh, that reminds me," she points out before eyeing Nate. "Do you like spiders?" Chuck's mind immediately goes back to their conversation at the Van der Basses party earlier. He holds his breath, waiting anxious for Nate's – probably clueless – response.

"Why do you ask?" Nate wonders carefully, once he noticed Chuck's intense stair. Chuck watches her like a hawk at this point: doubting whether to scare off this new predator - aka his best friend, when he takes the bait or to just claim Blair as his in front of his best friend…

"I prefer black widows," she smiles a very well-acted sweet smile: "they have something alluring about them. Don't you agree?"

Chuck pouts his lips. He's not pleased with where this game is going. To him it feels as if she's trying to lure Nate in, tempting Nate and if he doesn't take control of the situation very soon, it could go very wrong in just a matter of minutes. He takes her a hold of her chin and turns her face towards his, making her look at him instead of Nate. "Why don't you go ahead and get that shower running?" His lips are so close to hers, she's able to feel his breath when he speaks to her. "I will join you in a minute…" Chuck captures her lips in a kiss that Blair deepens by brushing her tongue against his lips, asking him access that he's more than happy to grant her. Their passionate display makes Nate shuffle nervously at the door again.

"Nathaniel," Blair addresses their audience, "would you be so kind to hand me that silk robe hanging behind you?"

"This one?" Nate wonders, pointing towards the purple one that is Chuck's.

"Yes," she confirms.

He eyes Chuck with a 'since-when-do-you-share-your-robe-with-your-one-night-stands' look.

"I could come and get it if you want, but then again: I wouldn't want to make you blush twice in one minute…"

Chuck chuckles at her boldness, before addressing Nate: "It's OK, Nathaniel. You can give it to her."

Nate raises his eyebrows in disbelieve, before turning around, grabbing the robe and walking over to her. "Here you go…"

"Merci." Blair smiles sweetly, while thanking him in French. She sits up giving them a clear view of her bare back before putting the robe on. On her way to the bathroom, she turns to face them before closing the door. "How hot do you like the shower?"

"Sizzling…" Chuck replies with a horny grin.

Blair smiles naughtily at him: she loosens the knot that was holding the robe together and lets it slide down her shoulders: "Oh, how silly of me…"

Chuck eyes Blair's naked form with his mouth slightly agape: _'damn she's beautiful.'_ Nate's about to turn around and he would be granted with the same view, if Chuck didn't stop that from happening just in time. "Nathaniel, _don't_!" Nate, who is shocked at the sudden bossiness his friend displays towards him, freezes and looks back at Chuck, completely confused.

"Here's your robe…" Blair hangs it over the chair in front of his desk, before walking back towards the bathroom in her Eve's costume…

The moment the bathroom door closes, Nate starts to speak: "Who are you and what have you done to my best friend?"

"Don't act as if I was alienated, Nathaniel." Chuck wraps the covers around his waist, so he can get out of bed and replace them by his robe a few seconds later.

"Well, you sure act the part…" Nate retorts. "By the way, didn't your latest encounter caused a lot of trouble?"

"Does that mean you're about to rat us out too?" Chuck answers the question with a question, before adding some form of explanation: "Were just having fun Nathaniel… That's all…"

"Chuck Bass sharing _his_ purple silk robe? That seems more than just fun to me…" Nate teases.

"Mock the robe all you want."

"I'm not mocking it. I'm mocking you." Nate laughs. "And I'm not going to rat you two out. I'm just saying you should be careful. That's all…"

"It's kind of you to worry about us Nathaniel, but there's no need: what the old man doesn't know, won't hurt him…" Chuck grins devilishly.

When Nate doesn't reply, Chuck decides to find out why he came in his room at the first place. After all, he's starting to lose his patience: he has more pleasurable business to attend after all and he's not quite sure how she'll react if he keeps her waiting any longer. "Could you get down to business?"

"I actually came by to ask if you were up for a guy's night out. Just us, like in the old days."

"So I take you didn't get lucky with Serena the other night…"

"Stop by the Spectator around 8ish?" The fact that Nate refuses to answer the question, says it all: he didn't…

"Alright, Nathaniel. I'll help you forget about my step-sister a few more nights, so you can catch some sleep, because you look like shit…"

"Jeez, thanks Chuck."

"No need to thank me now. Thank me tomorrow morning." Chuck grins. "You know the way out, don't you?"

And with that he closes the door in his best friends face. With Nate out of the way he can finally join Blair in the shower. He walks over to the bathroom and is about to enter, when all of a sudden her phone starts ringing. His curiosity gets the best of him and he decides to take a look at the caller-ID:

Incoming call: Vanessa Abrams...

* * *

Chuck walks into the bathroom a few moments later and is pleased when he realizes she's still in the shower. He leaves his robe at the door and steps in behind her. Her back's facing him and leaves him the opportunity to surprise her by kissing his way up from her left shoulder to her neck.

"When were you planning on telling me you're moving out?" he hums into her ear.

"How do you know that?" Blair holds her breath for a moment

"I know everything." Chuck mumbles while kissing the skin on her neck

Blair turns to face him. "No, seriously now. How do you know that?" She grabs the shower gel from its holder.

"Some woman named Vanessa Abrams called and I accidently answered," Chuck lies; he purposely answered that call.

"What did she say?" Blair wonders while rubbing some shower gel on herself. Chuck drags his bottom lip between his teeth while he eyes her soaping herself.

"She asked to call back. Something about an offer getting accepted on the condo you liked." Chuck starts kissing her perfect jaw line.

"That's great news," Blair chirps happily all of a sudden, pulling herself away from his kisses.

"How is that great news?" Chuck wonders confused. If she leaves it will be less convenient for them to accidently bump in to each other and that alone would make his stay here a whole lot less interesting.

"Well for example," Blair places her hand in his chest as she starts to play with his chest hair a bit, wrapping some of it around the tip of her finger, "we would not have been interrupted by your friend earlier. Instead of a chat with him, we probably would have had a round of morning-after-sex instead…"

"Mmm… That sounds very promising indeed." Chuck hums into her ear all hot and bothered before he starts kissing her neck again, only to wonder a few seconds later: "But why the past tense?"

"I'm afraid that play time is over, Chuck." Blair starts washing the last remains of soap off her body: "I have appointments to get to and so do you, I assume."

"They can wait." Chuck pushes her - rather roughly - with her back into the cold stone wall of the shower and moves in for a kiss the moment she feels the cold tiles against her skin. The dominance he displays through his kiss is arousing, she wants to give in, she wants to relive last night once more, but she can't: at least not now.

The moment Chuck let's go of her lips, Blair starts talking: "I have a meeting with the board, your father included, in less than forty five minutes. I can't make them wait."

Chuck knows she can't; those men hate it when they are kept waiting and that would make the meeting only harder for her. On top of that, it would make his father suspicious and the man wouldn't hesitate to order his PI to find out every single detail of Blair's day in order to learn the reason why he had to wait. That would resolve in him finding out every detail about every single encounter they had: including all of last night…

"All right," he mumbles disappointed.

"We'll play again…" The fact that she expects a repeat of last night, throws him off guard. Blair uses that moment to turn the tables: she pushes him against the cold shower wall and kisses him goodbye with a sultry kiss that leaves him not only hanging, but desiring for more…

'_Damm, that woman knows how to make an exit.'_Chuck curses inwards the moment he hears the bathroom door fall to a close. She did it again, once more she was able to leave him all hot and bothered. He doesn't get how she's able to pull that off time after time. The sex he had last night was amazing, if not the best so far, threesomes' or anything else of that kind excluded of course. She made him fight for the dominant role every single time and his desk was without a doubt christened properly this time around: at one point they were both on top of it. When he steps out of the shower moments later he finds his purple robe missing: she most likely took it to get to her room safely. He pictures her naked body underneath his silk robe, not only does it make him smile, but it also makes another part of his body react full enthusiasm. Chuck tries to make the thought go away before he has to jump back into that shower in order to cool off again.

Once fully suited up, he leaves his room and turns right towards the kitchen. When he notices that her bedroom door is left ajar, he stops for a detour, enters her room and closes the door quietly. He immediately notices his purple robe on the chair by the door and Blair appears only seconds later, wearing no more than a lace and mesh teddy with garters and matching stockings. She looks ravishing, even in the purest of whites.

"Do you always wear virgin white the day after?" Chuck makes his presence known to her.

Blair looks at him through her vanity mirror and smiles while putting her pearl earrings in. "You couldn't resist, could you?" She refers to the door she 'forgot' to close.

Chuck shakes his head. "No. Hope you don't mind."

"Surprisingly I don't." Blair continues to get ready. She paints her lips a deep, bloody red and brushes her hair so her curls cascade down one side of her neck, leaving the other one completely bare. She stands up from her vanity table and faces him. "What are you waiting for?" she wonders.

"An answer…"

"Yes." She smiles, before walking into her walk-in-closet. "Yes, I always wear white the day after, so I feel more like a saint then a sinner…"

Once she's out of his sight, Chuck starts to walks closer. The moment he's about to enter the walk-in closet, they bump into each other.

"Oh, good. You are still here." She smiles. "Could you help me with the zipper?" Blair turns her back towards him. He hesitates for a moment. How can he be bothered to zip up her dress, when all he can think is how much better it would look on the floor and her atop of him. Blair turns her head to face him: "What are you waiting for? I don't have all day…"

Chuck traces his finger up her back as he pulls the zipper up. He feels her lean into his touch for a moment and smiles, before he lowers his lips to her neck and starts kissing her skin gently. He seems to be able to pull her in, over and over again. When the elevator announces its arrival they both freeze mid action. Blair is able to regain some mental strength and move out of his reach.

"Charles?" Bart wonders from the living room.

"Shit…" Chuck curses under his breath.

"I thought we were alone…" Blair whispers panicked

"We were…"Chuck confirms. "He must have come back…" This is it. His father's going to strangle him. The following seconds everything happens in a blur as he watches Blair move around her room silently, gathering things as she does so.

"Take this." Blair places his purple robe in his hands. She eyes the room one last time, making sure that there are no other personal things of Chuck's left to be found. "You go, wait at your door. I'll slam mine shut so you can open yours without drawing your father's attention…" she starts explaining her plan to him.

"When did you come up with this?" he wonders.

"When you were standing there all panicked." Blair smiles. "Do exactly as I told you, OK?"

Chuck sneaks out of her room and waits by his door. Blair steps outside and slams hers shut, just like she said she would.

"Charles?" Bart wonders again.

"No, it's me Blair," she answers all smiling once she steps into Bart's line of sight. When she sees him eyeing his watch, she realises that he's probably wondering what she's still doing here so late. "I forgot my day planner," she continues, waving the big leather book at Bart before putting it away in her purse.

"I'm looking for Charles. Have you seen him?" Bart wonders.

"No. I haven't." Blair answers.

Their conversation is interrupted by the sound of her phone ringing. "It's from the office. I've got to take it," Blair explains while walking towards the elevator. Once the door closes, she can take a relieved breath. That was close. What if they hadn't heard the elevator arrive? Bart would have walked in on them and it would have blown everything up. She has to be more careful. All she can do now is hope that Chuck sticks to the plan. If he does they are safe. If not they are knee deep in trouble.

When she arrives downstairs, she pays Vanja to remember that she went up right before Bart did, in case the man double checks, which he'll do without a doubt. The doorman accepts the hundred dollar bill with a smile and a nod. On her way to work she calls Vanessa Abrams back and learns that she was able to negotiate a fair deal with the owner. They agreed on the price of 8.25 million for the condo, meeting half way between the first offer Blair made and the reduced asking price. All that needs to be done now is to find a moment in her very full schedule to sit down and sign the paperwork.

From the moment she sets foot on the office floor she's pulled from right to left and back. Her original intention was to prep herself for the upcoming important board meeting that is planned to happen in less than an hour , instead everybody needs her ideas, opinions or thoughts on all sorts of things: from patters and fabric, to models and guest lists… She's discussing something with Jenny in the lobby when the elevator doors open and Chuck steps out. All heads turn towards him and a wave of whispers and giggles follow him, when he steps forward towards the reception desk.

"What's he doing here?" Jenny wonders in a whisper.

"I have no idea…" Blair answers while she keeps her eyes glued on Chuck, who is flirting with Alison at the moment…

* * *

_**AN: drum roles…What makes Chuck bring a visit to the Waldorf Design office? Any idea's…?  
Give me your thoughts on the morning after. I'm so curious to find out. And to all of you who thought that Chuck and Blair having sex, equalled the end of their little cat and mouse game: you were wrong…  
They are taking it to a whole new level, keep reading, reviewing and following this story to find out how high the stakes are going to get…**_

_**A special thanks to my beta's for pushing me on this chapter once more. **_

_**Until next Wednesday, or in PM if you review!  
D.**_


	12. Chapter 10

_**The thin line between business and pleasure**_

_**Chuck Bass has it all: the money, the lifestyle and the women... What happens when he comes home after the summer and finds out his stepsister brought home a friend. Who appears to be a female version of himself... What happens when that particular stranger turns his Bass-world up side down... Is it possible for Chuck to have finally met his match...?**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! The characters and gossip girl are property of the CW and it's creators.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 10**_

_Spotted:_

_The one and only Chuck Bass setting foot in the building that lately houses the European Fashion house, Waldorf Designs…  
Would this visit be strictly for business? _

_Or is our notorious bad boy making house calls these days?_

_I presume S won't be around to leak the juicy details…_

_XOXO, Gossip Girl  
_

In the morning everything went according to plan, just like Blair had said it would. He hid out in his en suite bathroom and waited for his father to knock, enter and call his name twice before he flushed the toilet, washed his hands and stepped outside while still drying off his hands with a towel. Only then, he asked: "Why are you shouting my name?"

"Why aren't you at the office?" Bart answered the question with a question like a true Bass, before he started to demand things: "I need you to attend the board meeting at Waldorf Designs. I have other meetings."

"My schedule is also full father…" Chuck countered…

"Change it. I need you to be there and I don't have time to discuss it Chuck!" Bart shouted back.

"Are you sure that your prior engagements are the only reason behind dragging me in there?"

"Why would there be any other reason?" Bart wondered sheepishly.

"I'm sure it's just one of your stupid ways to convince and show the board that there is nothing going on between Blair and I."

"Well there isn't anything going on, is there?" Bart wondered once more. "It was merely a coincidence that you both happened to still be here?"

"Who was here?"

"Blair…"

"I didn't even realised she was here…" Chuck continues to play dumb. Bart kept eyeing his son with suspicion. He knew something is off, but he wasn't impossible to put his finger on it: he was certain he'd find out more once he heard back from the board members in a few hours.

* * *

On his way up to Waldorf Designs, Chuck was still furious with his father for putting him in this situation: he had to sit there and listen to Blair talk for god knows how long, without raising any form of suspicion what so ever. The only positive thing about this whole situation was the fact that he would be able to avoid any form of continuation of the interrogation his father had probably planned for him.

Now, however that the elevator doors open, he looks around, acting as if he's here for the very first time. His eyes land on Blair for a second and his mind goes: _don't stare, don't stare! Too late…_

Why did she decide to wear a tight fitting dress today? One with a cleavage, none the less… He forces himself to look away from her, and focuses his attention on the blond behind the desk. Still, he can't stop himself from glancing towards her every few seconds: one moment she's talking to Jenny, the next she's walking towards him. At this point the blonde behind the desk is openly flirting with him, but all he notices is the sway of Blair's hips as she approaches him.

"Mister Bass, good morning…" Blair greets him, holding out her hand, a business smile gracing her pretty face and a confused look in her eyes.

"Good morning, Miss Waldorf." Chuck accepts her hand, before moving it up to his lips, kissing her knuckles gently, while eyeing her hungrily.

"What brings you here?" She wonders. All eyes are on them, she can feel them burning holes in her back.

"I'm here on my father's behalf." Chuck replies, smiling a crooked smile at her.

She doesn't pay much attention to his words: inwards,she's praying that he's here simply to see Bart or deliver a message. But then. She thinks again, and the meaning of his exact words finally sinks in. In any case, she needs to ask; just to be sure, still hoping that Chuck will tell her she's wrong. "He won't be attending the board meeting?" she asks. Unfortunately the answer she's about to get is the opposite of what she hoped it would be

"Unfortunately, he won't," he replies, before explaining: "He sends his regards and asks you to forgive him for not being able to come here today. He's asked me to attend the meeting, instead…" Chuck steps closer, his eyes roaming up and down her body.

'_This cannot be happening.' She's freaking out. _Chuck frowns at her, obviously understanding her discomfort. Blair looks away and addresses Alison: "When the other board members arrive, show them the way to the conference room. I have something to discuss with Mister Bass first…"

"Okay, I'll do that. I'll give you a sign once they have all arrived." Alison replies, before sliding a card Chuck's way.

"No, just let them wait in the conference room. This won't take long." Blair smiles a fake smile and takes a look at the note the blonde wrote down for Chuck along with her phone number. _Seriously? _"I'll take that."Blair throws and icy glare her way beforeshe rips the card to pieces and throws it in the nearest bin, while she leads him towards her office. She closes the door behind her and offers him a seat in one of her antique French chairs.

"Is this room sound proof?" he wonders as he unbuttons his suit jacket and takes a seat.

"Of course." Blair answers a bit offended.

"Good." He smiles, while leaning back into the chair. He raises his eyebrows with surprise, when the chair actually sits comfortable, he wasn't expecting that because they sure don't look like they would feel so pleasurably to sit in. "That might come in handy when we Christian your office." Chuck wiggles his eyebrows at her suggestively.

"Are you on a suicide mission?" Blair wonders as she sits down herself.

"Bart told me to come here. There was no way I could get out of it without raising any more suspicion on his part." Chuck answers while taking in her office: "It's his way to show the board that there is nothing going on between us."

"Why didn't he tell me this morning, when I ran into him?" She wonders aloud, talking to herself.

"Because that would ruin his element of surprise." Chuck answers, before he continues with a shrug: "he'll probably cross exam the board members after the meeting. I was as annoyed about it as you are now, but from the looks of it I might have fun today. You look fucking hot, Blair."

"Focus, Chuck…" Blair responds annoyed.

"Oh, I'm focused." Chuck raises his eyebrows, while eyeing her hungrily.

"Keep your eyes on my face and not my chest, please…" Blair snaps her fingers in front of his face.

"You should know by now that I'm more into your neck and mouth then your chest." Chuck grins: "And boy am I going to have fun watching you talk, knowing that your little mouth and lips were wrapped around my dick at some point last night…"

"Behave yourself, Chuck…" she continues icy.

His facial expression goes from playful to honestly surprised within seconds. When did the playful Blair run out the door?

"Business always wins over pleasure, remember that, Chuck. No matter how much fun it is…" Blair growls. "If you mess this up, I'll make your life a living hell…"

"Is that a promise or a threat?"

"Both."

"Don't forget who you're talking to, Waldorf… I'm Chuck Bass. Nobody controls me…" he answers her with a rather dominant growl.

Blair raises one eyebrow as she looks at him, pouting her mouth rather arrogantly: "How sure are you about that?" Blair takes off her shoe and moves her foot, under the table, over to his groin area, making him swallow hard when he feels his blood stream to one certain part of his body at her touch.

"I have no doubt about it…"

She moves her toes a few times up and down along the fabric of his pants and smiles mischievously at him, pleased with the obvious signs of his arousal. Chuck gasps when she pushes her toes down on it, adding more pressure: "I think it's the other way around, don't you agree?" She smiles victoriously.

Chuck pushes his chair back in an attempt to escape her dominating action, making Blair's foot fall off his lap. She grins at his action that looks much like a retreat on his part, and stands up from her chair.

* * *

The moment Chuck steps out of her office Blair releases a sigh she didn't know she had been holding from the moment he appeared from behind those elevator doors. She has to maintain a fully professional focus in there. This morning, she had some nervous feelings in her stomach, but those feelings passed the moment she entered the building about an hour ago and everyone started asking her questions about sizes, patterns and fabrics, she forgot she even had those small butterflies flying around her abdomen. Her original plan to run through her practiced monologue - she had written out for the meeting – for a last time, was soon forgotten along with those nervous feelings. When she saw him arrive, they were instantly back and had tripled somewhere along the way. She wishes she could strangle them and him for that matter. It must be Karma, playing her, there is no other way to explain the current event. She has done nothing wrong, other than lying, sneaking around and having a bit out of the oh-so-forbidden-fruit that is Chuck Bass. It was her intention to woo Bart and the rest of the Bass industry board members with her extra-long monologue and now she's looking at a 2 hour rollercoaster ride through hell. She knows she can't control Chuck most of the time, but hopefully the little show she performed in here made him realise just how serious she is about this meeting and her job. She doesn't mind playing games for fun, whether it's with people, cards of feelings for that matter, but she doesn't allow anyone to play with her mother's legacy. It's all she has left.

Eleanor and Blair were never close. From the day she was born she was left in the care of her nanny. It's not surprising that Blair has always had more maternal feelings towards her nanny then towards her own mother. That's because Dorota was always there when her mother wasn't. She can't remember her mother feeding her, changing her or pushing her stroller around the park so Blair could watch the ducks. Eleanor was too busy with her company to even think about spending time with her family. Blair expected her father to have a mistress or mistresses for that matter, she never expected him to divorce her mother and remarry a French male underwear model. Blair snaps herself out of her strain of thoughts, she doesn't have time for a trip down history lane right now. She has a room full of middle aged men and one very young and attractive one waiting for her next door.

She picks the binder off her desk, checks her appearance one last time in the full-length mirror: you can't talk fashion if you don't look fashionable. The moment she enters the conference room, six heads turn towards her. The 5 middle aged men give her a head to toe look: her sleeveless skin-tight navy dress that reaches just above her knees, with the deep red shoes that match her deeply red painted lips. There's only one pair of eyes that linger longer than necessary. She throws a quick stern look his way, before greeting the other gentlemen with a smile: "Good morning gentlemen."

"We don't appreciate being kept waiting." The blond one with blue eyes speaks up.

"It was not my intention, Mister…" Blair continues with a smile, fishing for his name.

"Hastings, Roger Hastings." The man continues with a sour pout.

"I had a few fashion emergencies to attend first." Blair explains, still with a smile.

"I don't care about the fashion side of this company." He mumbles annoyed.

"That I saw the moment I walked in." Blair smiles, making Mister Hastings raise an eyebrow and also making Mister Bass smile a pleased smile. Chuck, who is at the head of the table, right opposite of her, is clearly enjoying the show, along with the other member of the board.

"Is that so?" He wonders astonished.

"I'll start with apologizing again for keeping you all waiting, I know time equals money for all of you, but you won't make any money if I don't take the time to select the right fabric for the right pattern in order to make the perfect dress, blouse or skirt." Blair explains to them all, before addressing Mister Hastings personally: "As for you Sir. I don't want to sound rude, but this season's fashion is all about bright colours clashing and wearing three types of grey it's what they meant. Not only does it make you look really pale, it also makes you look weak and sick!"

"Excuse me…?!" Mister Hastings roars, not pleased with her.

"If you allow me…?" Blair wonders. The other five gentlemen answer for him, with a nod. Chuck, who is still smirking, leans back to enjoy the show. Blair turns around and takes a look at the rack of sample fabrics behind her. While she noses around in the many samples, she continues to explain herself: "Blue would look so much better on you."

"I didn't come here to have a make-over, miss Waldorf!"

"Oh, I know." She smiles while looking back at him: "You don't have to worry, I won't charge you. This one's on the house."

"Charge me?" Mister Hastings jumps up from his seat.

Blair looks back at him: "Now that you're standing. Would you come over here?"

The man points at himself, a confused look on his face because somewhere along the way he lost control of the situation and he knows it.

"Yes." Blair addresses him: "I'm talking to you Roger. This can work one way or another: you can come up here, or I'm coming over there."

"I'd do as she says, Roger." Chuck pitches in with a smirk, before adding: "If she wants, she can be really gentle. I learned that first hand." He finishes off with a wink.

Mister Hastings narrows his eyes at Chuck, processing what he just told him. You can see him wonder when ether or not Chuck just confessed and if he did, to what exactly ?

Blair noticed Chuck's lips move and Mister Hastings with a sudden wondering look on his face; not knowing when ether he had just won the jackpot or not. Blair interrupts the moment between the two gentlemen immediately: "I won't ask again, Mister Hastings." She warns, in a stern tone like she's addresses a child. Roger sighs while standing up, he buttons up his jacket and steps towards her.

"Take of your jacket please." She asks.

"Pardon me?"

"Take off your jacket." She repeats, ordering him this time around.

"Why?"

"Because I ask…" Blair smiles sweetly at him, batting her eyelashes. The other men are watching the show from their seat in enjoyment, but there's only enjoying it all a bit too much. Mister Hastings sighs in defeat before unbuttoning his jacket once more. Blair steps l behind him and holds his jacket so it won't fall to the ground. "Now, that wasn't so hard after all, was it?" She whispers with a smile so only mister Hastings hears it. He looks behind him, a small smile on his lips. She eyes Chuck over mister Hastings shoulder. His demeanour changed, his lips now form a thin line and she can read the jealousy in his eyes. He probably witnessed the innocent, yet silent exchange between the two of them. Blair smiles at him, a devious look in her eyes when she licks her bottom lip with the tip of her tongue. His eyes are almost immediately drawn to it. She pouts her lips when the thought of teasing Chuck flashes through her mind, it would be so much fun to see him squirm in his seat, but she would have to be careful not to push his buttons too much for him to be able to control himself.

"Your shirt too please." She asks Mister Hastings, while still standing behind him, nearly whispering it into his ear. The man blushes at her proximity and she smiles when he does so. Blair's surprised with how quickly he gives in.

"Roger?!" Another man, slightly greyer and older than Mister Hastings wonders out loud: "You are aware that we are still in the room right? I know the lady is gorgeous, but aren't you overreacting a bit?"

"Oh, shut it, Andrew." Roger laughs, while he keeps unbuttoning: "I'm not trying to show off, it's at the pretty girl's request."

All men, except for one look at Blair with raised eyebrows. "It's true." She smiles. There's only one with his brows furrowed, not really enjoying this situation.

"We would much rather enjoy a striptease from you, Miss Waldorf." Andrew laughs, but she knows he means every word that just left his mouth.

"I know you would." She smiles while taking Roger's shirt off his shoulders. She folds it before putting it aside while she continues with a sweet smile and naughty gleam: "Isn't this a business meeting?"

"I'm sorry for being so rude earlier." Roger apologises.

"All is forgiven…" Blair smiles, while she comes to stand before him. She looks at him, taking in his shape and measuring his shoulders, waist and the lengths of his arms. "I must compliment you sir." She continues: "You are very well in shape. Do you work out?" Out of the corners of her eyes she can see Chuck cringe at her words, this just keeps getting better and better.

"Yes I do. Thank you for noticing." Roger blushes, while standing there in his upper undergarment.

"The shirt and jacket you wore just a minute ago are both a size too big, did you know that?" Blair wonders.

"I don't like my clothes to be too tight fitting."

"They were neither tight or fitting."

"I'll give you a size smaller and you will see that it will not only fit you better, but it will make you look more sophisticated." Blair smiles while she hands him a white dress shirt: "Put that on please?"

"Isn't that a bit plain?" Chuck wonders all of a sudden, pointing towards the white shirt.

Blair smiles at his attempt to get some attention from her. All eyes are instantly on him. "Not all of these gentlemen are as bold as you in their clothing, Mister Bass."

"You say that like it's a bad thing." Chuck retorts with a smirk.

"I never said it was." Blair narrows her eyes at him. She keeps the smile up so the other board members wouldn't notice something is up, but she knows something is up.

"I thought you liked bold." Chuck smirks devious.

"I'm always happy to see a man who feels comfortable to dress boldly, yes." Blair corrects him. Meanwhile she take the bright blue vest off the rack, holds a white, bright and dark blue checked tie against it and takes a dark blue pocket square to finish it off. "And if you are wondering, if i consider you one of those men, then the answer is yes. But I am a true believer that all men must be thought how to dress." The board members accept her answer with a smile, unaware of what could have happened.

She can tell by the look on his face that he's upset about the fact that he was unable to catch and corner her in front of the whole board. He should have known by now she's smarter than that. Blair helps Mister Hastings into his jacket. She stands in front of him to tie his tie for him.

"You know when I heard Bart tell us that Bass industries had invested into a European Fashion House, I didn't imagine the CEO to be someone like you." Mister Hastings speaks up.

"I'll take that as a compliment Sir." Blair smiles when she straightens out his tie, before handing him matching trousers:

"You can change behind the rack or in my office if you'd like a more private setting."

"The rack is fine. Thank you." He smiles as he takes the trousers out of her hands.

"Does anyone want a cup of coffee?" She wonders, when she notices one of the men, not Chuck take a glance at his watch, she immediately adds: "I can offer you something else too."

"Scotch perhaps?" Andres wonders.

Blair pulls open one of the cabinets and pulls the wooden tray forward, with a smile she presents them a wide range of alcoholic beverages.

"Now, that's more like it." The more southern looking man, sitting next to Andrew, speaks up for the first time. He then turns towards Chuck and adds with a wink: "That's what I like about those board meetings."

Chuck responds with a small raise of one of the corners of his mouth.

"Bart always hosts the best meetings." Roger adds, while putting on the trousers.

"The scotch, cigars and women…" The southern man adds, laughing loudly.

"Only when he's in between wives of course." Andrew adds eyeing Chuck, before glancing madly towards his companion who then realises his mistake.

"Some thing can not be changed, appereantly. Once envious, always envious so it seems." Chuck grins at the man, leaving Andrew speechless for a few seconds. The men all look around, anywhere but at Chuck.

"Miss Waldorf here knows a thing or two about cigars." Chuck adds with another devious smile, thrown Blair's way this time.

For a second Blair doesn't know what to say. All eyes are on her, while she's pouring scotch for everyone, including herself. Her original plan was to pass, but that changed merely seconds ago. "Yes, I must admit. I enjoy a cigar occasionally." She walks over smiling at the men, while carrying their drinks. She places all 4 men a glass in front of them and keeps Chuck's glass as the last one. She throws back the finger of scotch, she had originally poured for him and places the empty glass in front of him.

"Seeing a woman smoke a cigar is very arousing." The southern man mixes himself into the conversation once more, before Chuck stands up from his seat as he walks past Blair, who is still standing at his chair, on his way to the liquor cabinet he bumps into her and his jacket brushes against her arm. Blair looks up into his amber eyes and gives him a small glare, that he returns with a little smirk. She watches him as he pours himself a generous two fingers of scotch. She turns her attention back to the conversation at hand.

"I think it's all about the visual image it creates when a woman wraps her lips around those big cigars." Martin smiles at the thought.

She stiffens when she feels a body make contact with her backside, when the mix of his cologne and his natural musk scent fill her nostrils she can't help but relax into his chest. She hears him hum into her ear, real low and huskily: "Perhaps I should share with them how you can make figures with the smoke."

At the thought of what damage that could bring she immediately stiffens again. "You wouldn't." She answers harsh, without turning to look at them, not wanting to draw attention to them.

"You're right. I couldn't. But knowing that you are under my control now, makes it even better." He sips his drink before continuing: "Don't look so scared. You're only going to draw attention and you don't want that, or do you?"

Blair swallows hard. She wants to break the contact between their bodies, but she's trapped. The chair in front of her can't be moved any further forward and Chuck is blocking her back. The only way out is a really unnatural move sideways and she knows that's going to draw attention with one of the men in the room.

"You look like you are in need of a drink." Chuck states all calm and in control. He offers her his glass while he brings his lips close to her ear, making them brush against it when he speak: "I know you like to share." Blair takes the glass out of his hand, trying so their skin won't touch, but fails miserably as Chuck attempts to make the opposite happen.

"Ok, Martin. That's enough." Andrew pitches in, before pointing out Blair's still in the room: "There is a lady present."

Blair just took the glass out of Chuck's hands and is midway into taking a sip. "Don't hesitate on my account." Blair smiles cheeky at Martin, before taking a rather big sip. _Stupid men…_

"See." He gestures at her when she place the glass down on the table: "She doesn't mind. It's not one of those prude UES wives we know and sometimes love. She's French…" Martin finishes off with wiggling eyebrows.

"First off, speak for yourself. Not all the women on the UES are prude, mine isn't anyway."

"You must admit that your wife, Alexis, is an exceptional and rare species around here." Roger pitches in.

"I guess I'm lucky then." Andrew smiles.

"But she does cheat on him every chance she gets." Chuck whispers into Blair's ear, making her giggle quietly. He then continues seriously: "I like it when you giggle."

"What are you two whispering about over there anyway?" Martin puts them into the spotlight, when all heads turn towards them at his comment. Her back is still in full contact with his front and it doesn't appear that he's moving back any time soon.

"Mister Bass here was just telling me that these board meetings are usually a lot duller." Blair answers charmingly, no visual signs of her discomfort and fear.

"He's right about that." Roger adds, only now Blair notices that he's fully changed into the new suit. But Martin immediately interferes with her attempt by speaking up: "As if you two aren't on first name basis…"

"Who?" Blair plays dumb. "Us?" She wonders while pointing between herself and Chuck.

"Yes, you two. Who are standing awfully close, if you ask me." Martin continues.

"They are, aren't they?" Andrew adds.

"Gentlemen, you are behaving like teenagers in front of the beautiful lady." Another voice adds. The dark haired man has been on his IPhone the entire meeting so far. "That there is chemistry between the two was obvious from the moment she stepped into the room, by the way his eyes have been lingering on her body." He continues while pointing at Blair: "It's up to them to keep business and pleasure separated, now they obviously are very comfortable around each other, but you three have been hitting on her the moment the meeting started."

An awkward silence fills the conference room.

* * *

_**AN: Too all Chair fans out there, it looks like our dream is about to come true. Are the writers really going to give our beloved couple the fairytale ending they deserve? Let's hope so. Anyway they are getting all hot and heavy the first episode of the final season…**_

_**And now about this chapter: I would LOVE to get your thought on this extra long chapter, a lot is happening here after all.  
A scene with Chuck and Bart, then the encounter between C and B in her office prior to the meeting.  
And then the meeting, the tension between them and the cliff-hanger at the end. I know it's bad of me to do that, to keep you waiting for another week to find out what will happen next… But I couldn't resist… So tell me, what do you think should happen?**_

_**Until next week!  
D.**_


	13. Chapter 11

_**AN: ATTENTION! I cut out a large part at the end of this chapter, because it was kicking my ass the hard way... ****It gave me a huge writersblock and I couldn't get past it, because i couldn't finnish what I started here in the next**_** chapter. _So i gave up after weeks of trying, because i felt bad for keeping you guys waiting this long. I truely hope I haven't lost most of you - my loyal readers and reviewers - but i'm working on that bloody chapter right now... ^^_**

Chapter 11

The silence is awfully painful for both of them; everyone's staring, not really waiting for them to answer, mostly assessing the situation. The men look like they're waiting for either Blair or Chuck to let some sort of emotion slip through their poker faces.

Inwardly Chuck curses himself and his behavior. He shouldn't have pushed it. He should have only kept her trapped for a few seconds, as it was his intention at first. Once he got close to her, though, he couldn't control himself any longer. The moment he stepped behind her and her signature scent filled his nostrils he was hopelessly lost. Now, he has to assess the situation and figure out how much trouble they are really in. But first he needs to find out if Blair's freaking out or not.

"Well," she starts all of a sudden, pushing Chuck away, "I'm afraid you're is right. Mr. Bass has made a lot of unsuccessful attempts to seduce me. Apparently, the rumors are right: he doesn't seem to take no for an answer. I only want our relationship to be platonic; strictly business, but he…" Looking down, she sighs a bit too dramatically, but no one other than Chuck seems to notice. "You all saw how he took advantage of today's situation. Usually, I can speak up for myself and put him in his place, but with you here…"

Chuck has to fight the urge to roll his eyes and at the same time to suppress his admiration for the woman next to him. With a few words, she has managed to present herself as the innocent girl, as his victim, while only minutes earlier she was flirting with these men. As she spoke, he watched the men's demeanor change. Some eye him skeptically, others understandable and only one speaks up: "What do you have to say for yourself?" Martin wonders.**  
**  
He pouts and glares at Blair, before speaking up: "I'm Chuck Bass." He says like it explains it all, and in many ways, it does. The gentlemen relax into their seats, some rolling their eyes, some glaring at him- all very judgmental, like minutes earlier they weren't the ones attempting to make sexually based comments, playfully yet still in a demeaning and insulting way.

Blair seems to have decided that she had enough of those; immediately after Chuck speaks, she continues like nothing's ever happened, commenting on Mister Hastings – who has just finished changing- new suit very professionally, not allowing any more playful comments. If these men think they had a run for their money, they couldn't have been more wrong and Chuck knows it. That's probably why he keeps silent and simply listens to her explain every aspect of her company to them, making them agree with her so often that they look like bobble heads who keep nodding; a reaction so different to their previous ones. They seemed to think that Blair was just a girl they could do whatever they wanted with; that this was a meeting they came to only to laugh, but she has proven them wrong.

Chuck can now see that all these – even her behavior at start, and the chances for teasing it gave to the men – were part of her plan. They were her strategy; he's pretty sure that every movement she made, every step she took inside that room, was premeditated and very nicely played- he must admit. The only thing that keeps him wondering is: those little moments they had, were they also part of her plan?

He pushes the door to her office open without knocking. Blair is sitting in her executives chair behind her desk. "Hello, Chuck." Her sweet voice echoes through the room. She looks up at him with a smile.

"Isn't it Mister Bass to you?" he wonders playfully, while stepping inside. He closes the door behind him, before walking towards her with slow long strides. "We only know each other on a platonic level after all…"

"Only during office hours." She pushes herself and her chair back before standing up herself. She offers him a seat in one of the chairs in front of her desk. He ignores her and walks over to the left, towards the chesterfields. He can hear her move away from her desk and approach him, her high heels clicking with each step on the marble floor. While he's studying the large painting on the wall, she stops behind him. She moves her hands up his back towards his shoulders. "Are you upset?" she wonders.

"No."

"Good." She keeps one hand in contact with his jacket, while she steps around him so eventually she stands before him. She pushes herself up a bit more, she her lips come close to his ear, as she whispers: "I would have made it up to you, if you had said yes."

He clenches his jaw, wishing he had, but Chuck Bass never shows his feelings, much less admits to anyone that he _has_ feelings and that they've been hurt. He wraps one arm around her waist, pulling her into his chest rather roughly. "You on the other hand, have been a very bad, bad girl." Blair, who didn't expect that move, slams into his chest, gripping onto his jacket in order keep standing as she almost trips.

"Are you going to punish me?" she wonders, a devious gleam in her eyes, before standing up straight again. She makes a quarter turn and pulls Chuck with her as she still holds on to his jacket.

"Is that an invitation?" Chuck smirks at the thought. He now realises she has turned him so his back is facing towards the glass wall and since he's taller than her, no-one can see her standing in front of him.

"There's only one way to find out…" he suggests huskily.

Blair bites her bottom lip in response, before grinning widely. If it weren't for those stupid glass walls, he would have pushed her down on that chesterfield about three sentences ago. His willpower to contain himself grows weaker by the second. They survived that board meeting, and blowing it now would be really,_really,_ stupid.

"Why did you bother getting glass walls?" he wonders with a frustrated groan.

"Because I like to watch…" she responds, and he can tell she's waiting to see which triggers that sentence sets off inside his mind. He tries to swallow the thought, but feels his body respond within seconds to the image that particular thought creates in his mind. She pushes her own body into his, before adding: "…everything that happens out there. It leaves me in control all the time." He's pretty sure that she's sending the mixed message on purpose, and that it isn't just his mind playing tricks on him.

A knock on the door startles him, or them perhaps- he's not entirely sure. "Yes?" Blair calls out, stepping aside, so she can she who's knocking. "It's just Jenny," she whispers as if she southing, relaxing him, while she clips his tie back onto his shirt.

"Jenny, you remember Mister Bass?" Blair introduces him, forcing him to turn and face Jenny. He sends a polite nod her way.

"We've met before." Jenny smiles politely at him, before turning her attention back to Blair and continuing to speak: "The modeling agency just called, they would like to move the screening up to today."

"That's great!" Blair smiles. "When are they expecting us?"

"In fifteen minutes."

"Be ready in five and make sure that everyone has work until we are back." Blair walks away from Chuck and steps behind her desk.

The moment Jenny has closed the door Chuck looks back at Blair: "If you want I could accompany you. So Jenny can stay here and control the office until you are back

"That's really kind of you to offer." Blair smiles, looking up from her computer screen straight into his amber eyes: "But I prefer another female opinion for this particular screening."

Chuck furrows his eyebrows at her, not fully comprehending the situation.

"We are screening for male models today," she explains further; he clearly didn't hide his confusion well. Blair takes her handbag from underneath her desk and grabs her summer coat from the hanger by the door.

"Male?" he wonders, the moment the word leaves his lips, he connects the dots and realises that it's for the secret project. The thought of her going to look at all those perfect looking guys, with their fake brown tans, over the top muscles… She could easily be tempted to take one for a test-drive and if he's not there with her, there is nothing he can do to control the situation, or her for that matter.

"Shouldn't a board member be attending too? To make sure Bass industries agrees with the look you're creating?" He wonders while she waits for him to step into the hallway, so she can lock the door to her office behind him.

"Well played, Chuck. But no." Blair smiles at his attempt, before whispering: "Bass industries doesn't know about that yet. Remember?"

"But I do and I'm a board member." He grins at her.

"I'll let you know who I've decided to use after I screened him myself. Don't worry, I'll be _very_ thorough."

Chuck pouts his lips in annoyance and without realising she has lead him outside her office and has put him in inside the elevator, making him leave.

* * *

"Ugh!" Blair groans, stretching her back. The chairs at the modeling agency are hip, modern and good-looking, but they're far from comfortable. Blair, accompanied by Jenny, has been looking through one portfolio after another.

"Have you seen one you like so far?" Jenny wonders with a tired sigh.

"Nope." Blair looks around, trying to locate a coffee machine: "I need coffee."

Immediately the girl that's sitting behind the reception desk jumps up and walks over, wondering what kind of coffee they would like.

"We need someone like her," Blair tells Jenny after ordering a Latte Macchiato, gesturing towards the brunette running off to get them their desired cup of coffee, "Instead of that dumb bimbo we have."

"What do you have against Alison?"

"I think she's unprofessional, ignorant, and the moment I see her my blood starts to boil," Blair answers with a huff.

"Perhaps her flirting with Mister Bass has something to do with it?" Jenny wonders with a smile.

"No. Why would you think that?"

"No reason," Jenny answers sarcasticly.

"Is there something you want to get off your chest, Miss Jenny?" Blair wonders very seriously all of a sudden, pouting her lips as she crosses her arms.

"You act as if I'm attacking you, which I'm not…" Jenny responds, holding her hands up in a surrendering position.

Blair eyes her suspiciously.

"I was just wondering what your motives where behind you ripping that card she tried to pass him."

"You saw that?" Blair wonders.

"Yes, I did." Jenny nods. "The whole office did."

"I did that because it was totally unprofessional of her!" Blair fumes, all worked up all of a sudden. "Am I really the only one bothered by that whole situation?"

"Parentally." Jenny confirms with a small smile, before adding: "I must agree; that action was totally unprofessional of her to do."

"Thank you!" Blair throws her arms up dramatically, yet relieved. The assistant returns with their coffees. Blair sniffs the aroma of her Starbucks coffee, before taking a long sip.

_Mmm_…

"But I'm not as frustrated about it as you are. Which leaves me to wonder… Are you dating him?"

Blair almost chokes on a sip of her delicious coffee, utterly surprised by Jenny's question. She coughs loudly. _What's wrong with everybody today? It feels like they are all placing them into the spotlight._ She glares at Jenny, before answering coldly: "My relationship with him is strictly professional, not that it's any of _your_ business. Perhaps it'd be better for me to continue this search alone."

Jenny takes her purse and jacket quietly. "I'll see you back at the office then," she says before heading out. Blair simply nods, without looking up, as she continues to turn pages in the large photo books endlessly.


	14. Chapter 12

**AN: I want to start by apologizing for the LONG wait. I know it's been too long and I hope that I haven't lost most of you. If you are still following please let me know. The show is slowly running towards it's last season finally and I seriously don't want it to stop. I hated the ending of this particular episode. Chuck broke Blair's heart once more, but I know he's going to make it up to her. He has to! They deserve their fairytale ending… Anyway, this last episode pushed me on getting this chapter out. I'm so furious with the writers of the show that I was in need of some Chuck and Blair sassiness and that's what came out of it… I hope you enjoy the chapter and let me know what you think of it and if you have any suggestions on where it should go next, feel free to spill your idea's. It probably will get me motivated and inspired to write the next chapter Also this chapter is unbeta-ed, so I apologize for any mistakes. **

**With love, D.**

******XOXO******

Chapter 12

Blair's mood went cold and sour the moment Jenny dropped that question on her. She was offended by her friend's sudden boldness, but mostly upset with herself, because her jealousy this morning must have been really obvious in order for Jenny to ask about it and if Jenny noticed then others did too. _That stupid Basshole! _But again, she was more angry with herself than with him, because she allowed him to have any kind of effect on her. She wanted him to be under her spell and didn't anticipate the same could happen to her.

To make it all even worse, she didn't find what she was looking for in any of the photo books. None of them had the right look: one was too tall, another too short, either to masculine or not masculine enough. Their eyes too blue, green or brown, some not brown enough. She even found several with a too muscled chest. Others had baby faces, some of them had jaws too square, others not square enough. In other words, it was an utter and total bust. So she left the modeling agency unsatisfied and her mood changed from annoyed to murderous. Anyone that dared to approach her, had a 99 percent chance to get their head bitten off. Her mood stayed that way until around five-ish, when a delivery man appeared with a package for her. The square package was wrapped in fancy paper and the envelope on top looked quite familiar. She pulled it from under the even fancier ribbon that held the package together, as she ripped open the envelope her suspicion was immediately confirmed as his initials embroidered in golden letters at the top of the card shine back at her. He wrote the note personally once more, she was able to tell by his cursive handwriting.

_Did you find what you were looking for?_

_CB._

She was looking at the card right now, glaring at it would be more appropriate. The silly thing was mocking her in every way possible and she hated it for it, but she couldn't throw it out. He send her that box of chocolate covered strawberry's to apologize and she was surprised that he was sensitive enough to realize it.

She gestured to the barman to refill her glass once more. He immediately brought over the bottle of scotch and started pouring a finger in her glass, when she noticed he was about to stop she held to bottle down until there were at least 3 fingers in her glass before she let the bottle go. The man raised his eyebrows at her.

"Just charge it..." She brushes him away with her hand like he's an annoying bug.

With a shrug of his shoulders he turned around and did as told. While Blair sips her scotch, she continues to mindlessly stare out before her. A few guys make an attempt to come closer with the lame attempt to get laid. She lures them in, plays with them for a while before she strikes to kill... The look on their silly faces is priceless. Each and every one of them was good looking, but she knew they wouldn't last long enough for her to enjoy it. Killing them off, here in public gave her the rush she so desperately needs to feel right now. But after five minutes that rush wore off and she ordered the bartender to generously refill every time around. The man knew it was best to simply obey, but by the last refill he dared to speak up. "If you don't start eating some of those strawberries any time soon, this will be your last refill for tonight."

Blair glared at him, and for a moment she saw him regret his words. He looked away and then back at her.

"I'll help her with that."

The bartender nods at the man behind her, and Blair isn't able to hide her smile. She knows that voice, she knows that scent that's invading her personal space this very moment. She throws him a look over her shoulder and he simply smiles while sitting down on the vacant seat beside her. The bartender walks back over with a fresh glass and a new bottle of Chuck's favorite and their most expensive scotch.

"You can leave that here." He orders the bartender, who simply nods before adding. "The lady has had her fair share of that previous bottle."

Chuck simply nods at the information handed to him and Blair brushes him off with some more swatting of her hand.

"Be nice to Thomas, gorgeous." Chuck muses before taking a generous sip of his own glass.

"He's a bit over-caring, don't you agree..."

"True." Chuck admits, "But he has helped me get me to my limo more than a handful times. So I tolerate him."

Blair snorts at his cockiness.

"However I do agree with him on the strawberry part." Chuck smirks.

She can sees through his hidden agenda right away. "You just want to see my wrap my lips around them."

"Yes." He smirks devilishly before adding: "And I'm going to watch you do that while I feed them to you..."

Blair raises her eyebrows in disbelieve, the cockiness that man has.

"Which flavor do you prefer to indulge yourself with first? White, milk or dark…?" Chuck gestures at the box in between them. "I didn't know your favorite flavor so I took the liberty of buying the trio version."

Blair just smirks at him, before taking another large drink of her glass.

"If you don't choose I will…"

"Choose." Blair spits out, shrugging her shoulders. She hopes that her disinterest in his chocolates will make him drop the matter, but when she looks up from her glass, she finds him holding a strawberry covered in white chocolate waiting for her to bite in. A small smirk forms in the corner of her mouth, while her eyes lock with his she gives him a quirk of her eyebrow.

Chuck mirrors her expression and Blair smiles when he gestures towards the strawberry in his hand with his eyes. She takes a hold of his wrist before leaning in. His eyes lock with hers the moment her small fingers are wrapped around his wrist and she brings his hand closer to her mouth. He parts his lips when she wraps her lips around that big chocolate covered strawberry. Her lips touch the tips of his fingers and she can feel him suck in some air through his slightly parted lips. She takes a milk covered one next and slowly bites into it with while he's still watching her silently. He puts the previous one down, licks the small remains of strawberry juice of his own fingers before taking a rather generous gulp of his scotch, while she reaches for another one.

"You seem to enjoy them." He states

"Yes. They are deliciously sweet." Blair smirks. "Do you want to try one?" She wonders while gesturing for him to take one.

"No thank you."

"Don't you want to know how sweet they taste?" She wonders.

"I'm not hungry."

"You don't need to be hungry…" she teases. Blair steps down from the stool and moves over to Chuck. She places her hands on his chest and whispers: "… to have a small taste." Her lips brush against his while she speaks, before closing in on him completely and letting him taste the faint strawberry and chocolate mixed flavors that linger in her mouth and on her tongue. His response is immediate, hungry and demanding. She doesn't let things get too heated between them. They are in public after all and this Gossip Girl appears to have eyes everywhere…

"They taste sweet don't you agree?" Blair wonders.

Chuck gives her half a smirk, before downing the remainder of his scotch. Blair smirks while taking a small sip of her own glass. She grabs another strawberry and waits for him to look at her before she bites into it. She's getting him all riled up and enjoying herself while she does so.

"How did it go at the modeling agency?" Chuck wonders, as he picks up his own handwritten card.

Blair downs the remainder of her scotch. She really didn't need a reminder of how bad today went.

"Not well I presume." Chuck smirks while she grabs the fresh bottle of scotch and pours herself another generous amount and throws that one back too before going in for the third time.

"That bad huh?"

"Shut it, Chuck!"

"Now now, kitten." Chuck muses while brushing her hair back, exposing her neck. "There is no reason to get all worked up about it."

"I know. I'm going to another agency tomorrow…" Blair smirks as he cringes at the thought. "But right now I just want to forget the awful day I've had."

"It could not have been a total bust."

Blair raises her eyebrow at him once more. Making the mental note that she has been doing that a lot tonight and needs to stop it before it leaves any permanent wrinkles.

Chuck moves closer, humming into her ear: "I was in it." He grins, making Blair smile in return.

"You do realize you had a hand into making it awful too."

"I have apologized." He gestures towards the half-full box of strawberries. He takes her coat and places it around her shoulders. "Come on. I happen to own the perfect place to forget your awful day…"

**** XOXO ****

Later that night inside his private booth:

Chuck feeds Blair a cherry. She opens her mouth and let him place it on her tongue, and holds it there by wrapping her tongue around the round dark red fruit, pulling it off the stem. He watches her suck the small stone clean and hands it back to him on the tip of her tongue. He takes it, gently touching her tongue with the tips of his fingers and leans away to place the little stone on a small plate next to the bowl. He takes the next one and leans in, lets it dangle over her waiting mouth. She curves her back in an attempt to reach it, instead of catching the full fruit she bites off the bottom of the cherry. Blair glances sideways at chuck, who is obviously enjoying the entire scene, she can tell by the devilish gleam in his eyes and that arrogant smirk plastered on his gorgeous face, before eating the remainder of the small fruit himself.

"Chuck," Blair sighs, fresh drink in hand, already quite intoxicated: "You were right. This is perfect."

"The door is always open for you." Chuck smiles, taking a sip of his scotch.

"That's sweet. But this place makes me miss home." Blair pouts.

"Don't go all sentimental on me gorgeous."

"Sometimes I wonder why I'm doing all of this. I had the perfect relaxed lifestyle at home, you know. Running a successful business isn't as hard as building one on the other side of the world. Why was I so stupid to think that I could launch my secret project at once too?" Blair empties out her glass, before grabbing the bottle and refilling both their glasses, the fact that his was still half-full she completely ignored.

"It's all your fault!" She exclaims, swinging the bottle around, pointing it towards him.

"Mine?" Chuck wonders surprised quite intoxicated himself.

"Yes, you." She stabs her finger into his chest: "_You_ had to find that envelope. _You_ convinced me to go for it."

"Yes, because the clothes are magnificent and I can not wait to wear them." Chuck smirks. "Wait a minute. I already did. And if I remember correctly you took them off."

Blair bites her lip, enjoying the memory. "That was a lot of fun, wasn't it?"

"It was indeed." Chuck turns himself towards her, brushing his lips against her ear: "Let's create a new one…" His lips move down from her ear, across her jaw line towards that one particular spot in her neck.

"And now I can't find the right face for the men's collection. And that too. Is all your fault."

"Why?" He wonders for a moment, before he attaches his lips back to that spot on her neck, he knows she enjoys so much.

"Because none of them have that particular look I'm searching for. That arrogant smirk, devilish gleam, that attitudes that only Bass men have…" Blair pushes him away. "That's it!"

Chuck groans in frustration.

"You." She narrows her eyes at him, before returning to stabbing him in his chest. "I need you."

"I have a need for you too, and it's becoming rather painful." Chuck hums against her throat. His hands slide up her thigh, pushing one side of her pencil skirt up.

"I would like you, the notorious Chuck Bass, to be the face of my men's wear collection." She bites her lip, eyeing him playfully…

"Do you want me… or my reputation? He closes in.

"I thought, one came with the other." Blair remarks rather playfully.

"Did you now?"

Blair nods, biting down on her bottom lip: "So will you do it?

He whispers huskily into her ear: "That depends..."

"On?"

"What it involves and…"

"…what is in it for you." Blair finishes his sentence.

"Very good." Chuck smirks as he moves in for the nape of her neck once more.

"A photo shoot for an ad campaign. It would only take about a day."

"Will you be on set?" he wonders rather seriously all of a sudden.

"Of course!"

"And?" He wonders, lifting her from the couch and onto his lap.

Blair smirks down at him, while his fingertips draw circles on her outer upper thighs and she loosens his tie: "If you do it. I'll show you a little trick of mine. Something I only show to a small and exclusive crowd."

He's clearly thinking about it: "But I don't know what it is yet…"

"I can't tell you..." She whispers into his ear: "It will ruin the element of surprise."

Chuck shifts underneath her. Blair licks her upper lip with the tip of her tongue while she gently grinds her body down on his groin area. Chuck gasps at the sudden added pressure on a certain part of his body that was already throbbing painfully.

"So…" She wonders while repeating that single movement once more: "…what's it going to be?"

"Yes." Chuck growls throatily at her.

Blair's first response it to smile victoriously at him. She leans back and takes a cherry out of the bowl and feeds him one, instead of throwing the stem away, she places it onto her tongue and takes it into her mouth. After about a dozen seconds she presents the knotted stem to him on the tip of her tongue.

Chuck chuckles while shaking his head, before accepting it and examining it up close: a perfect knot. He eyes her up and down, his look wild with desire. Chuck captures her lips in a heated kiss: licking, sucking and gently biting her lips until he's granted access inside her mouth. Blair responds and fights back passionately, duelling his tongue with her own, until he licks her palate with the tip of his tongue, making her relax against his body.

"This will be a beautiful partnership." She sighs, before capturing his lips once more and this time Chuck grunts as she licks his lips with the tip of her tongue.

"That it will…" Chuck replies with a smirk, before ripping her crisp white blouse open, making the buttons fly around the booth and capturing her lips once again. "Let's discuss the terms after…

Blair gasps at his surprise attack, biting her bottom lip in response while her eyes fill themselves with desire: "I like it…" Blair states

"This?" Chuck wonders startled, referring to her on top of him and them engaged in what he hopes will turn in another very hot sexual encounter.

"You…" Blair responds: "…negotiating this, like the true businessman you are."

"I wish… all my. negotiations. would go. like this…" He states in between kissing the valley between her breasts. "By the way, there's much more to like…" Chuck wiggles his eyebrows suggestively at her.

**R&R! Thx…**

a72b05a4-b519-4839-942a-9d6b6d25b170

Y2:a72b05a4-b519-4839-942a-9d6b6d25b170


	15. Chapter 13

_**This chapter is also un-beta-ed. I apologize for any grammar mistakes that might have been made.**_

Chapter 13

The next couple of days went by in a blur. Dorota's arrival was truly a godsend. Blair wondered how she coped without her loyal maid this past time. Now she could really focus on work and leave all the domestic area's for her to handle. As always Dorota performed, like no other can, to meet Blair's high standards.

First she aided in finally getting the condo contract signed, doing all the errant work - running to the layers, making sure that the contract was free of any loopholes, unless they were in her favor. Going back to Vanessa Abrams so she could draw up a new one, and then had that one checked too, then she came to Blair to get in signed and then dropped it back off at the property shop, so she could pick up the keys and start coordinating the move. She hired the painters, worked out color boards with the interior designer so Blair could pick one and the painters could start work the next morning. She removed all personal belongings from the previous owners and replaced it with Blair's.

Meanwhile Blair cleared the air with Jenny and they are once again partners. Her secret project is coming along perfectly. Most of the drawings have been turned into real-life clothes. The classic Waldorf Design women's line is as good as ready for the upcoming New York's Fashion Week. The second to last faze in the process because once the models are selected, she just needs to assign them certain outfits and get them fitted. It's straight towards the finish line right now.

Blair slams the door to a close, after another very long day. She places her keys and purse on the end table in the hall before continuing to enter her very own New York apartment.

"Good evening, Miss Blair." Dorota approaches her, taking her summer coat out of her hands.

"Thank you Dorota." Blair smiles

"How was goodbye dinner at the Van der Basses?" Dorota wonders with a small smile.

"Lily outdid herself, as always." Blair sighs, while taking off her high heels. They have been killing her feet all day long and she's happy to finally free her feet of them. "But now I'm in need of a long bath, some macarons and a bottle of veuve clicquot."

"I'll go get that ready for you, miss Blair, but you have a visitor." Dorota informs her next gesturing towards the living room.

"At this time?" Blair wonders, glancing down at her watch. She slips her feet back into her shoes, before walking into the large living room. She can see him turn around at her approaching footsteps. "Chuck? What are you doing here?"

"It appears that my invitation has gotten lost in the mail." He stands there all gorgeous, holding a glass of scotch in his hand. His coat rests neatly folded over the back of one of her leather sofa's.

"Invitation? To what?"

"The christening of your apartment." He grins "Or has someone had to honor of deflowering you bed with you?"

"You clearly have had enough to drink tonight."

"Perhaps." He shrugs it off, throwing the remainder of his scotch back , before she can get a hold of the glass.

"Is that why you missed my moving-out party at your parents house?"

"Yes. And. No."

Blair frowns.

"Let's worry about the details later." He brushes the pending conversation away. "You know I prefer to talk after…" Chuck walks over to Blair, like a predator to his prey. Blair awaits him, arms crossed and small smirk in place.

"We both know you don't leave much room for talking in general."

"You know me too well." Chuck smirks, before moving in for her lips, kissing them gently, waiting for her to respond.

Blair pulls away when she hears the rattling of a silver tray behind her. She turns her head to the side, before addressing Dorota.

"I think we'll go for some Camille tea, Dorota."

Chucks sees that as an open invitation and he leave no second to waist before moving in on her neck.

Blair can see the many questions pop up in Dorota's mind, but she knows she'll hold on to them until their guest has left.

"Camille tea?" Chuck wonders against her neck.

"Uhu."

"I'm not drinking that unless it's spiked." He pulls away for a moment, moving his lips from her neck to her jaw line.

"Really?" Chuck pulls away at the obvious sarcasm in her voice.

"That's all you're going to get."

"I'll have you instead then." He muses in her ear. "Nothing is more sobering than a few rounds of mind-blowing sex." He licks her earlobe with the tip of his tongue.

"Here's the Camille tea you requested, miss Blair." Dorota puts it down on the small table.

"Thank you, Dorota."

"Where are my manners." Blair pushes Chuck away, who protests the lack of contact with a groan. "Chuck. I want you to meet Dorota."

"We've met." Chuck, who's now standing behind her, mumbles against her skin.

"You have?" Blair wonders.

"Yes." Chuck responds before continuing his make-out session with Blair's neck and throat.

"Mister Bart introduced Mister Chuck as his son, when I was there packing up your room." Dorota explains, giving Blair the what-are-you-thinking look.

Blair simply smiles in response. Dorota turns around, making her way up the stairs towards her own apartment, attached to Blair's. Dorota's giving it a rest for now, but Blair is sure she'll get her lecture tomorrow.

"Finally alone…" Chuck muses. She can feel him grin against her skin, while his hand moves up her thigh.

"Come." Blair grabs his hand and walks his over to the sofa. "Let's start here..." She whispers into his ear. Chuck immediately starts attacking her neck again. She however pushes him into the sofa the moment she feels his lips against her skin.

"I like it when you get all bossy..."

"Then you'll be very happy with what I have planned for us..." Blair smirks. She takes the teapot and pours him a cup of tea. "Drink." She orders.

"I think we somehow mis-communicated." Chuck says matter of fact-ly.

"No. You just misinterpreted." She smiles sweetly. "Now. Start drinking. I need you sober, well rested and somewhat sexually frustrated for tomorrow."

"Sexually frustrated is no problem right now." Chuck mutters, now that he realizes she's not kidding.

_**AN: I know it's a shorter chapter then you usually get, but they take so much more time to write and to get them published. So I decided to end the chapter where the scene ends.  
Of course I hope you all enjoy it. Let me know what you're expecting to happen next. I haven't started on the next chapter yet, so all options are open… R&R, my darlings!**_

_**You'll hear from me soon…  
D.**_


	16. Chapter 14

_**AN: OMFG! Last night episode deserves a new update… I can not believe Bart Bass is DEAD! The season finally looks amazing, for many reasons…  
One: In the promo you can see our ultimate playboy Chuck Bass is finally falling down on one knee for our queen B. And B can finally wear that diamond for all eyes to see.  
Two: look at him running down those stairs in his all white suit, to meet Blair at their improvised altar… Will he get to say 'I do' before the cops whisk him away…?**_

_**Three: Who the hell is Gossip Girl? I really have no clue… **_

_**Four: I can not wait to see the flash-forward and finally meet Henry…His picture has been all over the net since October, I'm really curious to see it all unfold.**_

_**Five: The promo mentioned 'all night event'. The episode airs earlier than expected so I'm anxious to know how long this all night event will be…**_

_**Anyhow, enjoy this relatively short chapter, but since I'm so exited about next weeks episode, thanks to that promo… I feel it in my gut that another update will soon follow… ^^**_

Chapter 14

He's late.

That's the sole sentence that's going through her mind right now. She doesn't want to think about the consequences if he doesn't show. It would be all ruined. She doesn't even have a back up model. _How could you be so stupid?!_ Her own mind scolds at her.

"Blair, when is that model going to arrive?" Jenny wonders. "The photographer is getting annoyed."

"He should keep quiet and wait." Blair snaps. "He'll stay here for the entire time I've booked him, unless I say otherwise."

"I'll go offer him another cup of coffee then." Jenny answers.

"Yes. Do that." Blair swats her away, before walking over to the study, looking for her phone. She needs to get a hold of the modelling agency before it closes. They need to start looking for a model with the same amount of cockiness, arrogance and also built of course.

Jenny walks over to the coffee cart housekeeping left by the door, when the door of the suite opens with a click of the lock. She looks up surprised to see none other than Chuck Bass himself entering the suite. "What are you doing here?" She wonders with an annoyed sigh. "This is a closed session, so please leave."

"I'm here to see Blair. Where is she?"

"Study." Jenny answers. "She's busy… And not in the mood to be interrupted…"

Chuck ignores the blonde and walks off to the study.

Meanwhile Blair is searching for the phone number of the agency in her address book.

She still doesn't understand why he's doing this to her. He knows the importance of this project. He even offered her the presidential suite at his hotel as a setting. In exchange for a mentioning in any future interviews or subtitle placement of the hotel logo on the pictures in any future magazine spreads. Perhaps it's all just business to him. Nothing more or less. She was stupid enough to believe that he would keep his promise. That night at victrola he probably just agreed to this to get her out of her panties. She should know not to trust a drunken man, or any man for that matter. Once she found the number, she presses the call button on her phone and puts it on speaker so she has her hands free to look for the photo book she has lying around here somewhere…

"ABC modelling agency, Madelyn speaking." The female on the other side of the phone introduces herself.

"I need a male model. Stat." Blair snaps.

"We can arrange that."

"Send me your top 3 models." She orders next.

"Of course. Where should they meet you, Miss?"

"Waldorf…"

"The presidential suite at the Empire hotel."

"Any physical preferences?"

"Dark brown hair, light brown eyes, height around 5'9"

"It's 5'10 actually." Chuck corrects her. Blair looks up and finds him standing on the other side of the desk. He ends the call without another word. "There's no need to worry. I'm here."

Blair sighs relieved. "You had me panicked of a moment their Bass. Don't ever do that again."

"I won't. Promise." Chuck gives her a small charming smile.

"Could you get the photographer ready?" Blair addresses Jenny.

"But our model has yet to arrive. You were on the phone before he entered looking for a back-up and he simple ended the call, rather rude fully if I may add. We have to work with that agency in the future and …"

Blair watches as the light bulb goes on in Jenny's mind. "No, Blair. You can not be serious about this."

"Why not?" Blair closes the office door. "He's perfect. People come from around the globe to live the Chuck Bass experience by staying at the Empire."

"True." Chuck smiles at the compliment. "And I personally see to it that it all lives up to the expectations…"

"Men want to be him. Girls want a man just like him. Making him the face of my men's line, is prefect. The men will buy the clothes for themselves and the girls will buy it so they can dress their boyfriends up like him."

"You tactic business plan is flawless. As always. But you are mixing business and pleasure way too much."

"Not enough. If you ask me." Chuck smiles cheekily.

Jenny shoots daggers at him. Blair simply smiles.

"Jenny. Trust me. I know what I'm doing…" Blair reassures her.

"uhu." She sighs. "I'll go tell the photographer you'll be ready in five."

"Do you prefer blonde or brunette?"

"I prefer you." Chuck smirks, moving in for the nape of her neck.

"Good to know." Blair pushes herself away from his persuasive lips. "I prefer you too."

"Let's kiss to that." Chuck raises his eyebrows suggestively.

"It's not the time or place for that."

"You're right. There's a king size bed in the next room."

"Focus, Chuck." Blair glares.

"You were the one insisting on behaving ourselves last night." Chuck muses against her neck. "How did you put it? Oh yes, I believe you wanted me somewhat sexually frustrated." His lips start kissing her skin again.

"Save you sexual energy for the model. Wich reminds me blonde or brunette." Blair wonders playfully.

"What model?"

"The one that's going to have her picture taken with you for the ad campaign."

"I thought that would be with you..."

"Me?" Blair laughs. "No. I'm no modelling material."

"You are gorgeous." Chuck muses in her ear. "I want you."

"That deal isn't on the table."

"It's you or no deal at all..." Chuck threatens.

The door swings open.

"Ready?" Jenny wonders.

"Yes."

"No."

"It looks like we're off to a perfect start..." Jenny mutters.

"It's you and me. Or I'm leaving." Chuck threatens.

"You know the way out." Blair fumes.

"Hold it right there mister!" Jenny orders him. Chuck looks at her surprised. "You are not going anywhere."

"Let him go, Jenny."

"No. I will not." Jenny responds angrily. "This is exactly what I was afraid off. You two going at each others throats like two little children."

"You started it!" They point at each other.

"Fine." He walks closer to Blair in a few long strides. "The shoot will be so hot that you wished it was your body tangled up with mine, instead of hers."

"You wish."

"Just wait and see, Waldorf."

"Oh I will..."

"I'll take the brunette."

Jenny clears her throat. "Blair could I have a word?"

"Now what?" Blair snaps at her.

"I think it's best we discuss it in private."

Blair frowns at her. "Oh for the love of god Jenny. Just spit it out."

"The brunette just left. Apparently she came down with something."

Chuck can't keep the smug look off his face, and it doesn't go unnoticed by Blair. "You did this." She accuses him.

"How? I haven't left this room since the moment I've arrived." Chuck smirks.

"You'll just have to take the blonde one then." Blair smirks.

"No. I chose." Chuck argues. "You either get a new brunette model or you do it yourself. I'll just go wait out there. You'll find me wherever the scotch is." Chuck turns on his heels and walks off into the other room, leaving Blair and Jenny to discuss either option.

He walks over to the blonde model who is waiting in the corner at the bar. "Perfectly executed." He smirks, while he pours himself a glass of scotch and takes a sip before reaching into the inside pocket of his jacket. He pulls out an envelope and slides it across the bar towards her. "There's enough in there to cover both your time and something extra for the unscheduled performance."

"Thank you, mister Bass." The blonde smiles seductively at him. "It's always a pleasure doing business with you."

Chuck smirks. "Now. Out."

"As you wish." The blonde model packs up her things and leaves.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOX

Meanwhile in the other room...

"I'll just find another brunette model." Blair reassures Jenny.

"Just get over your pride and go out there, Blair."

"And giving him what he wants? Never."

"Why not?" Jenny wonders.

"A few moment ago you were warning me about mixing business and pleasure _too_ much. And now you want me together with him in the ad campaign for the line. Make up your mind, Jenny!"

"You two crossed that line a while ago. There us no use in denying that."

Blair responds with a shrug.

"So why not go all in?" Jenny wonders. "I can imagine the headliners already: 'French designer princess shines in own ad campaign with high society bad boy Chuck Bass as the face of her new men's line..."

Blair stays silent for a moment, staring out the window. She turns to face Jenny, a devilish smirk gracing her face: "It does have a nice ring to it."

Jenny raises her eyebrows. "I also think that Chuck believes you wouldn't dare to go out there…"

"True." Blair responds: "I have been the cautious one, making sure our little get-togethers stayed secret."

"As in plural?" Jenny wonders surprised.

"Sweetie, he's Chuck Bass…"

"Does that mean…" Jenny starts to wonder sheepishly.

"_all_ the rumours are true…" Blair smiles at Jenny's sudden discomfort. "Make sure that headliner you had in mind is released along with the most steamy photo. Let's get me ready..."

To be continued…

_**AN: I hope I have met all of you expectations with this relatively small chapter. I just got this scene in my mind and decided to leave it at this… Don't be afraid to share your expectations with me on what's to happen on the next chapter and how you expect their 'photo shoot' to go…Should it be hot or perhaps a bit more sizzling or would you prefer steamy...? Let me know… ;)**_


	17. Chapter 15

**AN: I'm on a roll... Enjoy!**

Chapter 15

He was to focused on his own reflection in the mirror, making sure that it was perfect, that he didn't notice Jenny reappear and whisper something in the photographers ear. He did notice the flashes go off multiple times, but figured the good man was either amusing himself by playing with his camera or testing it, making sure it all still had enough battery to work after such a long time of waiting around.

She must have sneaked up behind him, like a cat to her prey because all of a sudden she was behind him: "You may have won the first battle, but I reassure you the war is far from over." She purrs into his ear, while their eyes meeting in the reflection of the mirror. With a flash of light and a click of the camera her declaration of war to him is been turned into a picture. With a simple _Click._

"Bring it on." Chuck smirks. _Click_.

Blair, who's now standing in front of him, adjusts his bowtie by pulling the right corner down just the tiniest bit, making sure he's looking perfect. _Click_.

She's looking up into his eyes, eyeing him all sugar sweet. Pouting her full red lips at him. All that comes to mind is pulling her flush against him. He hears her gasp at his sudden and rather bold movement and he smirks in return as her back makes full contact with his front. _Click._

His lips hover over the pulse point in her neck. _Click. _

Her signature scent fills his nostrils. And he closes his eyes for a moment to take it all in. _Click_.

It's all becomes to hard to resist, the ways she's leaning against him, pushing herself against his body. He knows he needs to control himself if he lets her push him too far he'll just have her right here and now. Damn her sexually frustrated… His parted lips brush against the skin of her neck, while the tip of his tongue secretly lingers on her skin. Blair grants him better access to her skin as she slowly turns her head away. _Click_.

"CUT!" Jenny announces. "Change in wardrobe."

Chuck groans at the sudden los in contact with Blair. His body is craving her, more than he's willing to admit. And she seems to go untouched by this, as she smoothly walks away from him.

"You need to change." Jenny appears before him, ending his stream of thoughts and his view of Blair's retreating behind.

"Into what?" Chuck barks.

"Other clothes..." Jenny snaps giving him an 'are-you-dumb-look' as she points out the rack of different costumes in the corner.

"Right." Chuck mutters before disappearing behind it. While he's changing the photographer is setting up in the office of the suite, Jenny appears to be ordering him around as well.  
Chuck has changed into a new pair of paint perfectly combined with a blue and white pinstripe dress shirt accompanied by mustard coloured suspenders.

"Don't put on the jacket." He hears Blair behind him. _What does she have with sneaking up on me today?_ It's the second time today she's gotten away with it.

"Why not?" He wonders as he eyes her outfit. She's wearing a tight fitting blue dress, that his hugging her body in all the right places and reaches only till mid-thigh exposing her long legs in the process. He licks his lips and his fingers starts itching with anticipation of putting his hands on her, pealing that lovely dress off of her and leaving it on the floor, so she's wearing nothing more than that ruby lipstick on her lips.

"It doesn't fit with the scene setting." Blair smiles, walking closer in her killer heels. Her small hands place the suspenders in the perfect position. Placing her lips at his ear, she whispers: "You look so much hotter without it."

Chuck grins at her compliment, throwing a lustful glare her way, placing his hand on her hips, letting it linger as he walks around her enjoying the view.

"Do you like it?"

"Yes." Chuck muses in her ear.

"How much?" Blair wonders, turning her body so she's once more facing him, playing with his tie.

"A. Lot."

Blair's hand slowly wanders down, past the rim of his pants. "Oh yes," Blair smirks as he feels one of her fingers traces along the full length of his rock hard member. "You do…"

He's about a second too late to hold back the gasp that escaped past his lips. He can see her eyes gleam with victory.

"We're ready for you." Jenny appears in the room and Blair pushes herself away from him, throwing him a seductive look over her shoulder as she struts off to the study. Chuck makes a detour towards the bar before heading the same direction as her. He's ordered by Jenny to take a seat in the chair behind the desk. The room and desk is set up to make it appear like he's working.

He notices how Blair is by the door, waiting to enter the scene, but giving the photographer the time to shoot some single photo's of Chuck alone. He lounges back in the chair and sips his glass of scotch, while following the photographers orders. The thought that Blair is about to join him at any given moment, makes him somewhat anxious and he hopes he'll be able to control himself with her so near. She's got him fired-up in the last scene, otherwise the photographer might get more than he initially anticipated, but thanks to her stunt just now, all he can think about are her legs wrapped around his waits, her purring his name into his ear while he thrusts into her. He smirks at the thought and throws her a dirty glare, that she somehow takes a as her cue to more forward. The photographer keeps clicking away with his camera.

Blair takes his glass of scotch out of his hand. Their fingers brush against one another, he's pretty sure she made sure of that. _Click_.

She places the glass at her lips, drinking the final sip, while Chuck gazes up at her. _Click_.

Before placing the glass onto the desk. _Click_.

Blair smirks as the thought crosses her mind that she has the upper hand in this particular setting, he's trapped in that chair, like a little bird in a cage. She gently brushes her fingers against his jaw. _Click_.

Before placing her knee in between his legs. _Click_.

Chuck leans back, obviously enjoying the view that has been given to him, with a pleased smile and a raise of his eyebrows. _Click_.

While Blair places her hands on his shoulders, before leaning against him, replacing her hands with her lower arms. _Click_.

Chuck sneaks an arm around her back, pulling her closer towards him. _Click_.

Blair is able to hold herself in place, by locking her frame. She pulls at his hair at the back of his head. _Click_.

He gazes up at her, his mouth in a slight pout, but the devil dancing in his eyes. He moves up and plants a full mouth kiss on her lips. _Click_.

"This is gold!" The photographer murmurs and Jenny gasps as she sees the picture of the kiss appear upon the computer screen. She looks around the room and yes, everyone of the staff is looking at their boss and Chuck with their jaws dropped to the floor.

Blair pulls back, eyes narrowed at him and mad at herself that he was able to steal a kiss from her in front of the staff. She pulls his head back once more, holding onto a lot more hair this time. _Click_.

Chuck groans in a painful and aroused manner. Blair leans down towards his lips this time, everybody in the room is holding their breaths in anticipation. The photographer is clicking away with his camera as she angles her face about his, but keeps her lips just out of reach. _Click_.

At first he smiles. _Click_.

But as his body is craving for more contact and she's using her body to block him from making more contact with him. He places one hand behind her back and uses his other one to lift Blair from his lap, while standing up he places both his legs in between hers. _Click_.

And with one step she' s atop of the desk, her legs hooked around his waist. _Click_.

Once Jenny realises what's going on the look in her eyes goes from shocked to horrified, but by the time she stands up from behind the laptop Chuck is already pushing everything off the desk, while he's holding Blair up with this other hand. _Click._

As he sprawls Blair's body over it. _Click_.

Her head hanging of the desk, with her eyes closed and her hair almost touching the floor. _Click_.

It's her time to gasp when she feels his mouth on the exposed flesh in between the valley of her breasts. Click.

The photographer takes a few steps so he can take a close up of that scene, his camera never stops clicking while he moves and he catches Chuck's hungry gaze while he looks down at Blair, before he pulls her back up. _Click_.

Burring himself into the nape of her neck. _Click._

"Slow down guys, I didn't bring my video camera." The photographer jokes, but neither hears him. Both Blair and Chuck are too caught up in each other.

Chuck pulls himself away from her neck, eyeing the photographer with a raise of his eyebrow and a playful gleam in his eyes. While Blair gazes up at him hungrily. _Click_.

He captures her lips in a shattering full mouth kiss. _Click_.

Blair buries her hands in the hair on the back of his head, slightly massaging his scalp, urging him on. _Click_.

Jenny looks around the room. Luckily not all staff members are here today. But it won't last long before the news spreads around the office and she has no idea how it will unfold. As one or two ladies start to blush slightly at the heated scene in front of them, Jenny knows she must put a stop to it before that playboy lowers his pants and they have pornography-styled pictures on their hands. "CUT!" Jenny shrieks. Launching Blair back into reality. Chuck keeps her close and watches while realisation of what just happened kicks in. Her lips are a bit swollen from his heated kisses and Chuck smirks proudly at his handiwork.

"Get out of the way." Jenny barks at him, pushing him away from Blair. The rest of the staff remains locked into their places, still shocked from the erotic display they just witnessed. Jenny pulls Blair of the desk and towards her small changing area. "We need to get some ice on your lips."

"Perhaps some scotch too." Blair smirks.

"You need to _control_ the situation, _boss_." Jenny mocks her.

"Yeah. Yeah. Mixing business and pleasure… blablabla" Blair laughs playfully.

Jenny throws Blair a glare, not amused about the fact that her boss is mocking her, while she appears to be the only one who seems to understand the seriousness in this whole situation.

"There is no man like him." Blair whispers, while Jenny helps her out of her dress.

"Really?"

"Yes. I have never ever met a man as skilled as him."

"God! B!" Jenny responds with a discussed face. "Spare me the details _please_." Jenny turns around facing her back toward Blair as she tries to figure out her next outfit.

"It's all about the details." Chuck muses, eyeing Blair appreciatively who's still standing in her black one pieced undergarment and black stiletto's.

"Go away. Chuck." Jenny growls. "She's not ready."

"Oh. She's ready…" Chuck muses, as he takes a brown curl in between his fingers, enjoying her scent. The obvious mischief in his arrogant smile "Mister photographer, this is a picture perfect."

The good man rushes over. "Isn't she delicious?" Chuck wonders.

The good man takes his time to observe and take in Blair's obvious beauty. "Very much so sir." He agrees with Chuck.

"Watch it Bass." Blair throws him a playful glare.

"I am." Chuck answers smugly while his eyes give her once more and appreciative once-over. "I love how you lips look, by the way."

"A nice colour isn't it."

"Perhaps. I'm not sure it's the right one." Chuck smiles charmingly, before whispering: "I'll need to have a taste to be sure."

Jenny throws Blair her white kimono. As Blair puts it on, Chuck realises that it's that same see through kimono from the night they met. Only then she wore something much more provocative underneath it. Blair walks over to the bar, grabbing two fresh glasses and fills them both with a finger of scotch. She hands him one and moves away to sit down on the couch.

On a presentiment the photographer takes his camera and starts snapping pictures of the two. Their natural interaction is so pure and magical that there is no need to create that certain scene or atmosphere Jenny wants.

As Blair curls up onto the leather seats, Chuck walks over and sit down beside her, his back leaning partly against her. She whispers something in audible into his ear while he sips his scotch. He responds with a smirk before leaning his head back, locking eyes with her. Blair looks around the room everybody appears to be busy, even the photographer plays as if he's occupied with something on his camera. She swoops down and steals a kiss. _Click_.

Everybody looks up at the sudden flash. All eyes are on them once more, but as they appear to be just chatting they all continue with their own tasks at hand. While Jenny is in the corner muttering something about wardrobe to herself, Chuck calls one of the assistants closer.

"In the fridge, there's a bowl of cherries. Fetch them will you?"

"No. Chuck." Blair smiles, biting her lip in the process.

"Please." Chuck pleads while the assistant puts the bowl down besides him. He sits up a little straighter, adjusting his clothes in the process.

"That's a little secret." Blair whispers with a smile.

"Once more, and I won't tell…" Chuck muses, holding a cherry above her. _Click._

Blair has to stretch her neck so her lips can reach the little red fruit. As Blair chews on the flesh and cleans the stone in the process, Chuck eyes her like he's about to ravish her right here in the spot. _Click_.

When she present the little stone to him on her tong, Chuck gently picks it up, examining the spotless stone. _Click_.

"And now the finale." Chuck smirks when he holds out the stem for her to take. He muses something inaudible in her ear. _Click_.

Blair smirks before she places her fingers at her mouth and pulls out the stem. A perfect knot. _Click_.

Blair raises her eyebrow at Chuck who bites his bottom lip in response. _Click_.

Blair stands up slowly walking away from the photography-party. Chuck stays behind on the couch, watching Blair retreat. She throws him a playful look over her shoulder and he stands up in response. _Click_.

She disappears into one room only to appear again in the next. Chuck's sauntering behind her, trying to act cool. The photographer disconnects his camera from the laptop and follows them around the penthouse. The first round, the man is able to keep track with them, but by the second round he realises he lost Blair when he can only seem to relocate Chuck. He's looking around several room's trying not to lose Chuck as well, but realises that it was designed to happen when he loses sight of Chuck as well. He looks around a few more rooms, trying to trace either of them, knowing that the other won't be far behind because if they go through this much trouble to lose his ass they are up to something really hot and he would love to snap a picture of that. When the man decides to return back to the living room he's wondering down the hall of the penthouse. The turns left on a T, but stops mid-step when he hears a soft rhythmic knock behind him. He turns and on the other end of that hallway he finds Chuck, facing him with his back and holding what appears to be a bottle of Dom and two Champaign glasses.

He holds out his camera just in time for the door to open and Blair appears in the doorway. Her white see-through kimono no longer wrapped around her.

"Hello gorgeous." He hears Chuck musing to Blair.

"I see you brought some refreshments." Blair bites her lip, taking the bottle out of his hand as he holds it out to her.

"You'll need it." He hears Chuck chuckle.

Blair pulls him inside by his arm.

The two gaze hungrily into each others eyes while she closes the door. _Click_, say first his camera and then the lock on the door.

* * *

As the photographer walks back into the living room, Jenny immediately appears beside him.  
"Where did you go off to?"

"I just made sure you have the perfect picture for your ad campaign." The man smiles, showing Jenny the picture of Chuck and Blair. "It's the perfect balance between sexy and stylish, if you ask me."

Snagging the camera out of the poor man's hands, walking over to her laptop so she can transfer it and delete it for the memory, just like any other picture that has been taken here today. She will not risk having any picture prematurely leaked onto the net. "When did you take this?"

"Just now."

"Now?" Jenny wonders confused.

"Yes, before they locked everybody out."

"Where?"

"The master bedroom."

The photographer watches her go pale, before she literally slams her laptop shut, shouts at the staff to take five and then strides off towards the hallway. Within seconds Jenny finds herself knocking on the door. "Blair?" She wonders. All she gets in return are muffled sounds, her mind wondering when ether or not she just heard someone moan.

"I know you are in there." She tries next. "With him."

She presses her ear against the door and she's certain she hears a soft giggle this time, followed by a shushing sound from him, before he hears a soft thud against the door and an "Oh yes…"

* * *

Once she pulled him inside the room and closed the door behind him, he smiles down at her. He takes the bottle out of her hands and places it on the floor beside the door.

"No Champagne?" Blair pouts.

"No. Not yet." He smirks, stepping closer. "You must earn it first."

"And how do you suggest I'd do that?" Blair wonders, backing up one small step at a time until her back hits the door they just entered through seconds ago.

"I can think of a few ways." Chuck smirks as he traps Blair against the door with his own body.

"I was hoping you would." Blair looks up, giving him an innocent playful look.

Chuck groans in anticipation, before his mouth comes crushing down on hers. He feels her relax as she sighs into his mouth at his lustful kiss, obviously enjoying the privacy that the room is offering them. He pushes his tongue into her mouth, licking her palate with the tip of his tongue.

Neither heard the knock that came before they hear Jenny call out Blair's name.

Blair moans into his mouth at the erotic gesture and he smirks in response. That moan was loud enough for Jenny to have heard it. Her next sentence confirms his suspicion that she did hear it.

Blair start to giggle when she adds while muttering "with him".

Chuck tries to silence Blair's laughter by putting his mouth over hers and swooping her up in another soaring kiss. He places his hands under her buttocks and lifts her up, she locks her bare legs around his hips as he roughly pushes her into the door.

"Do you want me to take you right here?" Chuck murmurs between the kisses he's planting in her neck. He pushes his pelvis into hers with a grinding motion. Blair's answer to his question leaves her lips as a strangled moan: "Oh yes…"

Jenny starts knocking on the door loudly. "We still have a photo shoot to finish _Boss_…" Mocking the word as it leaves her mouth.

"We're not done?" Chuck wonders.

"You're not done."

"I like that." He smirks before he starts licking, biting and sucking on the heated flesh of her neck.

"I know you can hear me." Jenny shouts through the door. Blair whimpers at the loss of contact of his lips against her neck, Chuck groans in irritation. He looks like he's about to kill Jenny through the door.

"She'll go away." Blair whispers into his neck, planting soothing kisses all over his neck, jaw and throat.

"I don't mind an audience…"

Blair grins at him: "I thought I heard the photographer say he didn't bring his video camera…"

"Don't tempt me Waldorf!" He growls at her as the thought flashes through his mind.

"I wouldn't dare…" Blair mocks his frustration. "But, what are you going to do about it…"

Chuck balances Blair on his one hand, before unlocking the lock on the door.

"We're going to give them a little show." He muses while carrying her over to the king size bed in the middle of the room.

* * *

Jenny is surprised when she hears to lock being turned. She really thought they would have her stand out here and wait while they were getting it on at the other side of the door.

She knocks on the door hesitantly: "Blair?"

Jenny waits a few seconds for Blair to response but hears nothing. "I'm coming in." She says while she knocks again before pushing down the handle and peeking her head around the door.

In the dimly lit room she sees how Chuck places Blair onto the covers of the bed, before taking of the jacket of his suit and throwing it her way. Jenny is so shocked that she freezes on the spot. Blair moves her body up, she wraps her hand around his tie and uses it to pull him down towards her. Chuck captures her lips in a soaring kiss and Blair moans when he pushes his pelvis into hers. Their clothes are still keeping them apart but Jenny eyes the scene with wide eyes.

Chuck rolls them over so she's now straddling him. Blair untangles the knot of his tie and pulls him up towards her by holding onto both ends, kissing his lips seductively. His hands roam over the fabric that is barely covering her body, he digs his fingers into the skin of her right leg. She rolls her hips in response, making him groan. Blair places his tie between her teeth.

"I like it better when you purr into my ear…"

"I'm not planning on silencing myself." Blair smiles, before she rolls her hips into his pelvis once more and captures his lips in a mind-blowing kiss. She uses her own body to push them both down again, raising his hands one by one over his head. His mind is burred by his raging hormones and carnal cravings that he realises too late what's going on. When he feels the silk of his tie closely wrapped around both his wrists, he tries to wiggle them free but he's too late.

The sound of people entering the penthouse make Jenny close the door behind her, trapping herself in the same room as Blair and Chuck.

"It looks like our guest is planning on staying." Chuck murmurs against Blair's lips.

"Indeed. Perhaps I should ask her if she would like to join us?" Blair wonders slowly unbuttoning Chuck's dress shirt.

Jenny shocked at Blair's indirect question, turns around so she's facing the door instead: "You two are despicable. I'm leaving, lock the door behind me will you?"

"I guess it will be just us then." Blair smirks as Jenny quickly exits the bedroom, her hands roam over Chuck's exposed upper body. Enjoying the feeling of his chest hair against her fingers.

"Blair?" Jenny calls out from behind the door after a few seconds. "You're not going to lock it are you.?" Her question is more of a statement than an actual question. "Are you really going to make me play guard out here…"

"Is she really going to…?"

"Oh yes. She is…" Blair answers his incomplete question with a smile: "So moan nice and loudly for her will you?"

"You can untie me now she's no longer present." Chuck smirks. "You have proven your point."

"What point?" Blair leans down, trailing kisses up his chest, towards his throat, jaw and lips. "Your hands are going to remain above you head, until _I _say otherwise."

"Enough with the torture, Waldorf…" His comment receives a smile from Blair.

"Enough?" Blair laughs mischievously: "It's only the beginning. If you think you are sexually frustrated now, you are in for a joyful ride." She slowly unclasps the small hooks that keep her one piece together. Exposing more and more skin to him, slapping his hands away every time he tries to reach for her. All he can do is lick his lips in anticipation and enjoy the show she's giving him. With each hook that pops open she rolls her hips against his pelvis, slowly exposing herself to him until she's fully naked on top of him.

Only then she starts to remove the remaining clothes on his body, first his shoes, followed by his socks and pants and finally his boxers as well. His breathing is low and heavy, while his body is burning and twisting in anticipation for some sort of release. His member stands proud in all it's glory.

"Do you want me?" Blair whispers into his ear, lying beside him on the bed, her hand wrapped around his member, moving up and down with long slow strokes.

Chuck nods.

"Say it."

"No."

"Than I will tease you until your head's about to explode…"

"I can handle that." Chuck smirks smugly.

"Really?" Blair wonders. Licking the tip of his cock with the tip of her tongue. Chuck's eye roll back into his head while he let's a horny groan escape his lips. "Maybe you'll like this better." Blair smiles innocently, before she warps her lips around his tip, sucking it very gently.

"Oh, God!" Chuck moans.

"You like that, don't you?" Blair wonders with a raise of her delicate eyebrow.

His mind is screaming at him to lie, to object to the pleasant feeling, but the lust raging through his veins is clouding his judgement. "Yes" he breath out.

"Say you want me Chuck." Blair muses.

"I…" He starts, but the moment her lips are around his tip again he's at loss for words. This time she sucks slightly harder, adding more pressure to the most sensitive part of his cock. "Oh yes." and "Blair…." are the only words that are leaving his mouth.

Blair smiles proudly at his chanting. Their eyes lock and she notices a slight change in the way he looks at her. Sensing something is off, Blair removes her mouth from around his fully erect member. Just in time it appears because Chuck thrusts his hips upwards in an desperate attempt to push his cock down her throat. Blair glares at him in response, slapping him across his chest. "You're a very naughty naughty boy."

Chuck simply nods, while he throws a cheeky grin her way.

"Perhaps I should punish you by letting you suffer, while I focus on my own pleasure first." Blair eyes him, while she straddles him again, making sure that her clit touches his member in all the right places so when she rolls her hips it creates pressure in all the right places. Blair closes her eyes as she enjoys the pleasant feeling of an orgasm building up inside her, moaning gently at the contact. She knows she needs to get her first orgasm out of the way so she can keep going on with this torture. In the process she has made herself just as horny as him, she's so wet that her moister is slowly slipping past her folds with every grind against his bare member.

"Oh fuck! Blair…" Chuck groans once he realises how ready she is…

"Ask me nicely." Blair stills her hips.

"Fuck me Blair." Chuck demands.

Blair leans down kissing his neck. "Say. Please."

Chuck let's the word escape past his lips as one throaty plea. "Please."

"One sentence, Chuck." She says before sucking away at the pulse point in his neck. Blair knows that the nape of the neck is Chuck's kryptonite, but she also knows that the ministrations he likes to perform on her neck are merely a reflection of what he likes done against his own skin.

"Fuck me. Please." Chuck sighs with defeat as he caves in. Blair smirks at him and with one roll of her hips he feels his manhood slowly disappear inside of her tight wet folds. "Oh. Yes."

Blair rides him high into the sky. Purring his name as his cock moves in and out of her due to her own ministrations. His desire to touch her becomes unbearable and frankly too hard to ignore. He knows she'll probably slap him across his chest once more, but at this point he really doesn't care about that; he sits up so his chest is in full contact with her perky breasts and tout nipples. He moves his tied up wrist around her neck, so he can lock her in his hold before he buries himself into the nape of her neck. Blair moans his name in response and Chuck smirks against her skin as he starts to move his hips in sync with hers. "Untie me Blair."

The sentence lingers in the air and Blair bites her bottom lip at the thought of the many positions they could do if she gives in, but on the other hand she's enjoying the power she holds over him right now.

"I. Want. You. To. Untie. Me." Chuck kisses his and her favourite spot on her neck with each word. Using those 3 words she wanted to hear him say all night long. Blair sighs happily at his ministrations against her neck. She gently pulls at one lose end of the knot, freeing him.

Chuck immediately flips her onto her back and buries himself into her over and over again with passionate hungry thrusts, until she's screaming out his name.

**AN: I want to start this author's note by saying that I outdid myself on this chapter and I truly hope that I have been able to meet you expectations with their photo shoot and that I have met the hot, steamy and sizzling requirements the reviewers left me. This is the longest chapter I have written for this story so far, 5264 words author's note excluded, not that I'm counting.  
Okay, I am. And I'm proud of myself and I hope that everyone who reads this chapter is kind enough to leave me a review: it's the most rewarding thing a writer can get here on fan fiction. **

**On top of that is the fact that this chapter is extra special to me, this was the initial idea for this entire story and I have been working towards this chapter the entire time. It also means that this story is slowly running towards it's end. I still have a few lose ends to tie up in the plot, so you can count on a couple more chapters. I hope to have your continued support until the end.**

**D.**


	18. Chapter 16

**AN: Any mistakes are mine, because this chapter is unbetaed.  
I'm sad to say that I don't own anything but the plot…**

Chapter 16

The next morning the office is buzzing, on the staff's lips are both work and gossip. When Blair walks through the office around 2 pm, some people just smile, others blush and those gossiping stop mid-sentence. She saunters into Jenny's office and takes a seat in one of the chairs in front of the desk.

"I'm surprised to see you are gracing us with your presence today after all." Jenny smirks, not looking away from her computer screen.

"Of course. Why wouldn't I?" Blair wonders, playing along with the conversation as assistants hurry in and out.

"I can think of a few reasons." Jenny eyes her, taking in her look and wondering where she found that. Probably Bergdorf's because it's doubtful that the Bassterd has anything that sophisticated hanging in his closet.

"Despite of what you might think, I had a very good night's sleep." Blair smirks.

"Spare me the details, please." Sighs Jenny with a roll of her eyes.

"I forgot. You had a live preview." Blair smirks as Jenny cringes at the thought.

"Can I have a word?" Jenny wonders.

"Well technically you're already speaking, so go ahead."

Jenny groans in annoyance before slamming the door in an assistant's face. "Don't you ever pull that stunt on me again."

"What stunt?" Blair wonders innocently, amusing herself with her clearly annoyed designer.

"Exactly!" Jenny throws her arms up. "The whole office has been buzzing about the shoot."

"Good." Blair smirks.

"How on earth is that good? You are making less sense by the second."

"Don't get overly dramatic Jenny." Blair rolls her eyes. "This is a perfect representation of what the ad campaign will cause among the upper class and around New York. Thanks to that unintended, yet very steamy photo shoot."

"Steamy?"

Blair appears to be searching for a better way to describe it. "Perhaps provocative suits it better."

"You think?"

"Don't get _too_ cocky miss." Blair warns. "I still need to thank you, for taking all my clothes with you last night. Dorota had to bring me an outfit."

"You are welcome." Jenny smiles. "I hope you enjoyed the lecture that came with it."

"Oh. I did." Blair glares at her. "Chuck aided me in erasing it from my memory the moment she walked out." She adds with a wiggle of her eyebrows.

Blair enjoys the way Jenny shudders at the thought, last nights images of her and Chuck, must come to mind again.

"Are the pictures on your computer?" Blair wonders.

"Yes." Jenny says. "I've put them in a folder named, do not open if you are a minor."

"You know that allures them even more right?" Blair laughs.

Jenny shrugs. "try Basshole, if the computer fails to find anything."

Seeing the pictures with her own eyes, Blair realises that not only do the clothes look perfect, they are very erotic and provocative as well, especially the ones where she sees herself sprawled over the desk, while he licks, sucks and nibbles away at her skin. The close up of her face looks fabulous, you're unable to recognise Chuck in the picture. All you see is his jaw line and his lips against her throat. The image flashes her back to last night and it all must have looked pretty damm hot.

"The next one is even hotter." Jenny comments.

Blair must admit she's right, the full frame shot of both Chuck and Blair is very erotic, as he stands in between her legs, pulling her body up from the desk as he brings her closer towards his own body. In the next one she sees how she just threw her head back and Chuck locks eyes with the camera, giving it his classic smug grin.

"What do you think mister Bass will think about those?" Jenny wonders as she clicks through the next few pictures. It are those when he captured her lips in a soaring kiss. On one photo you can see a hint of his tongue, before he pushes it into her mouth at the next.

"I'll think he'll proud." Blair smiles, already figuring out the perfect way to present them to him, preferable when she's alone with him.

"You'll think Bart will be proud to see the pornographic pictures you've taken with his son for your ad campaign?"

"Oh. Bart? He'll get over it." Blair shrugs. "I was thinking about another Bass."

"I could tell by the look on your face." Jenny mutters.

"Bart will get over it, once the money starts rolling in." Blair adds confidently. "He isn't spotless himself after all."

Jenny frowns at the comment. Wondering what Blair is referring to be decides to let it slide as they continue to debate which pictures could be used in the ad campaign. As far as Jenny is concerned the shoot has been a complete wait of time, money and effort and must be redone, but she's always been the conservative type.

- XOXO -

The meeting had officially ended about 45 minutes ago and yet he found himself stuck with George Smith in his office. The man was known to linger and apparently lacked any social skills because after the first round of scotch Chuck had specifically mentioned he had dinner plans at six which George had specifically ignored as he poured himself another scotch and offered Chuck one as well. Now about five rounds of scotch and a cigar later, the old man was still in his office. He knew he couldn't kick him out because, not only was this man one of his father's father friends, he had just handed Bass Industries a golden business deal on a silver platter that would make them easily millions of dollars, if they played their cards right. The man sitting before him had 24 hours to change his mind. If he offended him now, he could easily pull the deal and his father would never forgive him. The fact that Bart was able to sneak out after the meeting with the excuses that Lilly was awaiting him, didin't matter. He left the man in Chuck's hands and he would have to keep him happy for at least another 23 hours and 15 minutes. Chuck counted away the seconds while George talked about wife, oh he doesn't know or care, threw the remainder of his scotch back and continued to watch the time tick away on his expensive Rolex and prayed for George to stop talking and go home.

When George did, he looked up and found the man looking at his office door. That's when he heard it, the two female voices arguing outside his office.

"I'm sorry, Miss. Mister Bass is still in a meeting you can't go in." He heard Marie say.

"Do you have any idea who I am?" Hearing her voice, made him smirk.

"What's going on out there?" George wondered annoyed. Chuck simply smirked and waited. He heard her continue as there came no reaction out of Marie.

"Let me enlighten you. I don't have to care if Mister Bass is in a meeting. I'm allowed to interrupt."

He could imagine Marie gasp at her statement, because no-one was allowed to interrupt ever, except for her then… As it remained silent George opened his mouth so speak: "Glad your assistant was able to handle that…"

"Wait for it…" Chuck smirked: "three, two, one…" George eyes him with a frown as he counts back and yes, just like he expected, on the count of one the door of his office opened and there she stands with a proud smirk on her face.

George turns around startled in the leather one seat when Chuck almost throws a genuine smile her way. In the doorway stands a gorgeous young woman, dressed in a cream tight fitting, corseted bustier dress that stops mid-thigh.

"I hope you don't mind me interrupting, sir." Blair bats her eyelashes as she speaks to George, who still appears to be confused about this whole situation. "Did you arrange me some entertainment, Charles?" He wonders next, directing his question to Chuck.

"If I had know that I would have brought a friend…" Blair winks at Chuck, he smirks while he shakes his head at her perfect role play.

"You will do just fine." George smiles and he can see Blair hold back a shudder.

"Mister Bass doesn't like to share me." Blair bites her bottom lip as she eyes Chuck naughtily.

George raises his eyebrow at her statement, before he directs his full attention on the young man once more: "Charles, you know you shouldn't mask your appointments with the ladies for me. If I had know you had this kind of dinner date planned I would have been out of here a long time ago…" George smiles at Chuck, who's pouring himself another refill.  
"I'm afraid it's my fault he's not perfectly groomed." He addresses Blair next.

"No problem, George. I'll give him a hand." Blair says playfully. The old man blushes and Chuck almost chokes on his sip of scotch.

"I'll leave you two to it before she cools off…" George gives Chuck a friendly pat on the back. Blair makes her way over to the bar, she's standing besides Chuck and empties out his glass of scotch.

The moment George closes the door behind him, Chuck traps Blair between the bar and his body. "Do you have any idea who that is?"

"No, but neither did you assistant about me."

"You like to play dangerous games don't you."

"No more than you do."

Chuck hums as he smirks.

"So enlighten me. Who's the old perv?" Blair wonders before she places her lips on the pulse point just underneath his jaw line and she starts sucking gently.

"That's not important right now." Chuck responds with a satisfying sigh. He can feel her smile against his skin. "What brings you here?"

"I almost forgot…" Blair admits with a played shocked expression. "Here." She says as she hands him a large brown envelope.

"What's that?"

"Yesterday's results…"

Chuck raises an eyebrow. "Really. That's fast..." He takes the envelope out of her hands and walks over to the sofa's. The fireplace is still burning lightly.

"Have a look." She says while she pours them both another glass of scotch. Chuck has already taken a seat and pulls the photo's out one by one while Blair continues to talk: "The whole office was buzzing about them this morning. It is the perfect representation of what kind of buzz it will create at fashion week."

"You should display them at the after party."

"I'm not sure the venue will be large enough to pull that off."

"Why not? Where are you hosting?" Chuck wonders.

"I'm still looking. Every club has been booked at least six months in advance and since this is such a last minute idea, I'm still without a place for the after party." Blair explains as she hands him his drink before taking her seat beside him.

"I'll let you host it at the Empire."

"Aren't you booked?"

"Yes. Some stuffy wedding. It'd double booked then…" Chuck smirks.

"Is there anything I can do to make your decision rule in my favour?"

"I've got an few idea's…" Chuck smirks devilishly… "But first we need to get the Upper East Side buzzing…"

"What do you have in mind?"

"A small, yet controlled leak." Chuck smiles.

"I like the way your mind works." Blair smiles before capturing her bottom lip between her teeth while she watches him fumble around with his phone.

"Now all we have left to do is wait…"

"I know the perfect time killer." Blair pouts her lips playfully.

"You're mind's as dirty as mine." Chuck muses before catching her lips with his in a passionate kiss. "I like it."

Blair smirks in response when their phones signal an update before moving in for a kiss, while her hands free him of his bowtie, pushing him down onto the sofa, in front of the open fireplace that is still smouldering away.

_Blast_963258: _

_This' just in: _

_It appears that our French maiden,  
__has no maidenlike bone in her body…  
__While I have always known the French are open minded on their sexuality,  
__this is close to pornography.  
However, the more pending question here is:  
Who is the lucky man?_

_While I'm off to play Sherlock,  
__I'll leave you all to enjoy!_

_XOXO,  
__Gossip Girl_

**AN: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, it's not as long as the previous one, but I wanted to get the aftermath over with… ^^  
Will the UES be buzzing when they see this? ****Anyhow GG has another exclusive on her hands… ****What will Jenny, Serena, Dorota think?  
****More importantly what do you think?**

**A thank you goes out to all the reviewers of the previous chapter: **

**BlackPeonyXx, Joy, BellaB2010, May, SunshineBoogie,  
Lovetvtoomuch, Guest 1, SecretGG,  
Guest 2, Shelbylee824, odyjha, Trigemini,  
Thami, amymitchelxoxo, Cat8000…**


End file.
